Arcadia Boulevard
by Lux-9
Summary: Lyra is now a commander of an elite force group known as The Vaux. Silver took her place as Johto's Champion. Trouble is brewing little by little. Interpretations prove Team Rocket are back in the game. Will you take arms and fight, or fall down in hell?
1. Prologue: Bliss

**A/N:** Hey. I had this story in mind for a while now, and its finally about time that I figured I'd start publishing ^-^  
This is NOT going to be the usual Pokemon story with Lyra fawning over Silver, or Silver fawning over Lyra...  
THIS is going to be about a majority of characters (including my own that I will later on introduce in further chapters) with Lyra and Silver as the MAIN protagonists.  
I know I may have labeled this story as a Fantasy/Adventure, BUT there will be plenty of Romance, Action, Hurt/Comfort, and even Sci-Fi.  
I will include pairings in this chapter. You may already guess that there will be a Soulsilvershipping and as a heads up, it will include some Oldrivalshipping as well as others.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading.

-Lux-9

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Bliss**

_I read a humble tale one time..._

_A lass owned a _

_small Cleffa too cute to imagine_

_The lass was quite fond of its _

_face and small __star _like figure-

_unaware of its fragility, she _

_holds it tight between her chests- fearing_

_it running away_

_On one day the lass stumbles upon another_

_Cleffa_

_But this time the Cleffa is at a faint shade of purple_

_Excited, the lass puts her dainty Pokemon aside_

_and goes after the other Cleffa_

_As she strokes the unfamiliar rubbery _

_skin of the new Cleffa_

_She hears a small whimper from behind __her_

_The lass turns around to find her Cleffa_

_surrounded by a mass of crimson_

_As it was clawed by a rampaging _

_Ursaring whom gave out a mighty roar_

_and fled away_

_The girl's lips tremble as she walks towards her_

_shattered prized Pokemon_

_She holds its lifeless form in her arms_

_Another cry could be heard_

_It turns out that purple Cleffa was a Ditto_

_playing with the lass_

_The lass sniffles as red cascades from_

_Cleffa's wound, and_

_from her watery eyes..._

* * *

A pair of black ankle lace up boots stood still at the entrance of the cathedral-like house.

A foot stepped on the long faint red carpet and paused.

The girl bit her lower lip and allowed her chocolate brown eyes to scan the sanctuary of a house.

Pokemon graves neatly placed by one another in a uniformal manner.  
Each had the engravings of the Pokemon's given name, year of birth, year of death, and a message from Mr. Fuji. Which is always a...

'_We bid you thanks for the light and joy you have resonated into our lives. May you rest in eternal  
peace._'

Flowers and Poke treats were placed atop of some graves.  
Finely polished wooden benches lay at the side of each grave stone.  
A large colorful glass painting of a Cubone and a Marowak was placed at the end of the far off wall- which was way across from the girl.  
It reflected a many colorful colors into the house and was the only light giving source there.

She remembered Mr. Fuji always looking at it whenever she came.

She swallowed and proceeded to walk ahead.

_"As a trainer, you should visit at least once...out of respect."_  
Her best friend's voice echoed in her head.

She never had a chance to give a prayer to the spirits of Pokemon.  
Whenever she came, it was filled with crowds of people mourning over them and she simply did not feel comfortable being there- kind of felt like she was intruding.  
Just watching people cry over the loss of their loved ones made her want out, and her peculiar actions were even evident in her features the first time she visited- it even aroused Mr. Fuji's suspicion.

_"Made me want to tear my heart out..."_  
She recalled telling her best friend about it over the phone.

Now that its dawn- the House of Memories was empty.  
It was quiet- nothing the girl couldn't handle.  
She, in fact, enjoyed the quiet atmosphere in her new found sanctuary.  
It made her feel at ease.

'Guess I should come her more often at dawn...'  
She mind-noted.

The girl bent down on one knee and took off her black peaked hat- placing it aside.  
She intertwined her fingers together and pressed her hands against her forehead as she tilted her head downward in a prayer gesture.

Without her realizing it, but even as her lustrous chocolate brown bangs fell over her face, she looked extraordinarily beautiful with the colorful lights falling over her form and face.  
For everything looked more beautiful with the light, and beauty needed to be exposed more- not covered.  
As she was giving a silent prayer, she heard the door shut behind her.  
From her position, she carefully looked over her shoulder for a split second.  
Only to see a tall muscular figure of a handsome man with spiky chest nut brown hair. His emerald green eyes scanned the area around him, and his expression was one of a downer.  
The young woman could easily identify the man as no other than Viridian's Gym Leader, Green.

His emerald eyes fell down on her form.  
'Had he stumbled into my new found sanctuary, or had I interfered with his?'  
She thought to herself- blinking.

And she thought she would never run into the people she met in her past again.

She turned back around and finished her prayer.  
Her black fingerless gloved hand grabbed for her peaked hat and placed it above her let down hair.

Tilting her head downward- careful not to make him see her face, she walked towards the exit.  
Green gave the young woman some space.  
"**Merry Christmas.**"  
She said.  
Her voice- husky and meaningful.

He widened his eyes a bit- surprised that she was referring to him.  
He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

Her hand twisted the golden door knob, and before she set a foot out into Lavender Town, she looked back at the Gym Leader- whom had now bent down in a prayer gesture at the spot she prayed on. A many colorful lights falling down on his muscular form.

She half lidded her eyes and walked out.

* * *

Thank you.

**Review.**


	2. Ch1: Hot Sauce

**A/N:** Do not keep yourselves from enjoying this x"3 !~

Promised artwork for 50+ reviews~~ n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch.1: Hot Sauce**

_Out of my mind..._

_Back in 5 minutes._

* * *

Christmas Eve was drawing to a close, and people could not get any more occupied. Just by watching how the people in Johto prepared for the Holly event, you'd think they're Octilleries.

_Eight legs should get the job done... _You'd undoubtedly be thinking.

A man cups his hand around his mouth, happily yelling "Honey! I got us a big one!"

The young house wife would look out her window smiling happily "Beautiful! I have the decorations."

To put it in simpler terms: People were busy, yet very happy.

The now snow covered region was breathtaking, but it would lose the competition to Sinnoh- where the snow reached up to one's knees.

Now, looking back at Johto...

In the quiet little town of New Bark, the small houses' colorful roofs were now at a tissue white.

A woman in a red coat and black pencil skirt dove her small white gloved hand inside her purse, and fished out her house keys.  
With a click, she unlocked the door and walked into her house- closing the door behind her in the process.

She took off her red coat and hung it on the coat hanger.  
She ungloved her hands and tossed her white gloves on the coffee table as she turned the TV on.

_**"Hiya! You Poke Lovers!**_  
_**Are you getting ready for Christmas?**_  
_**Did you prepare the ginger cookies and milk for Santa and the Delibirds?" **_A cheeky blonde female reporter started- looking at the "audience" with puppy azure eyes.

The woman poured some hot water into her tea mug- listening carelessly.

**_"Now remember, kids._**  
**_Asking the Santa for a Champion title is a bit extreme~_**  
**_But don't get your hopes down, and work your way up to the top!" _**The male reporter with the long curly black hair went on- making a scold gesture.

Cassie, the female reporter, cheerfully nodded an **_"Mhm."_**

_**"Speaking of Champions, you'd think our Champion would be a teeny bit more cheerful about Christmas..." **_As Gerard said that, they aired a video.

The woman sat on the couch and glued her chocolate brown eyes to the TV screen.

_"There he is..." _An excited whisper started.

A tall powerful, yet intimidating looking man leaned his back against the outside walls of the Pokemon League and lit a cigarette.

He was wearing an onyx black shoulder military jacket with a red ammo belt resting on his shoulder. A pair of black trousers tucked into in strapped-belted black leather boots. Holding his trousers in place, was a black belt that contained the man's Poke balls. One of his legs- his right leg- contained a bright silver strap snaked around his leg.

The video camera zoomed into the 18 year old's face.

Amazing blood shot red spiky hair that reached down to his shoulders.  
Silvery gray eyes half lidded as he sighed out smoke.

_"The Champion seems to be taking a smoke break..._  
_That is so cool!"_

Silvery eyes diverted to the camera's direction.

_"Wha-_  
_Is he looking at us?" _Panicked.

Silver put out the cigarette and stepped on it- advancing towards to the camera's direction.

_"Shit!"_

He walked in closer.

The camera crew stepped out of the bushes, and a man with a mic walked towards Silver.

_"Champion Silver!_  
_Champion Silver!_  
_What are your plans on spending this-" _Before the reported could continue, Silver placed his large black leather gloved hand on the camera and pushed the man away roughly.

Then- sounds of_ 'Ows'_ and_ 'apologies'_ could be heard.

Silver had attacked the men.

Then- the recording ended.

The woman softly giggled and took a sip of her black coffee.

**_"Wow! Someone has a short temper..." _**Gerard scratched the back of his neck.

Cassie, on the other hand, was fawning; **_"He's so dreamy!~"_**

Gerard shook his head, and before he continues, Eumelia turned the TV off.

"Such a short tempered young man you are..." Eumelia shook her head and sipped the rest of her coffee.

* * *

Lance slammed his hands on the table.

"Attacking the press...  
Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

The older Elite Four member was furious at Silver's behavior.

He furrowed his eye brows angrily and gritted his ivory toned teeth.

What with the redness of his hair and angry expression, Silver was reminded of his red Gyarados.

_If you put the two beside one another, I bet you wouldn't even find a difference... _The younger red head thought as he layed back in his leather sofa.

Lance heavily sighed and stood in front of the younger man; "He filed for assault."

Silver rolled his eyes and placed a cigarette in between his lips.

Lance curled his fists- holding back the urge to up and punch the guy.

He gritted his teeth again.

As Silver was about to light the cigarette, Lance snatched the cigarette off his mouth and tossed it aside.

This caused the younger man to glare at Lance.

"If you don't behave, then you-"

Before Lance could continue, he stopped himself and looked over his shoulder.

Silver immediately stood up and smirked coldly at the older man- whom he'd grown into his height; "I'll what?" He asked- glaring icily at Lance.

"I will_ what_, Lance?" Silver walked around the man- like a one man pack of wolves surrounding its prey.

"**SAY IT!**" He yelled to his ear.

Lance said nothing.

Nor did he react.

Silver smirked smugly- pretending as if he was taking muse in this.

He walked over to his kitchen and opened up the metallic fridge.

His hand immediately grabbed for the bottle of Whiskey.

Lance stared at the 18 year old as he chugged down whiskey righ from the bottle.

"What happened to you?" He asked- half lidding his ruby eyes.

Silver diverted his eyes from the bitterly strong liquid at hand, to the Dragon Tamer- still chugging down at it- as if it were water.

Lance walked towards him- pulling the bottle of whiskey from his hand.

"What the hell?"

But Lance just ignored him and placed the bottle on the counter- his muscular back now facing the younger man.

Lance sighed; "You are a strong trainer. You still have your youth..."

He turned around; "Land sakes, you are Johto's Champion! Trainers would kill to be at your position today! Don't you understand?"

Lance looked over his shoulder- almost squinting his eyes.

He scoffed and fully turned around- facing Silver once again; "I don't get it. Isn't this all that you've hoped for? Strength...Power... You have it all! You don't lack ANYTHING!"

Silver half lidded his silvery eyes and kept his gaze on the ceramic floor beneath him.

Lance began to walk away.

He stopped; "Actually...  
There's one thing you do lack..."

He looked over his shoulder at Silver; "Gratitude." He said with so much detest to him in his voice.

"You WILL fix this." He said as he held the door knob.

Lance shook his head and twisted the door knob- opening the door.. "Some idol you are turning out to be..."

And with that, he stormed out of Silver's luxurious apartment, slamming the door shut.

Silver's lips trembled and his hands shook.

He gritted his teeth and diverted his eyes to the bottle's direction.

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and threw it at the door- where Lance had left off.

He watched as the glass bottle break down to small pieces.

The young man breathed loudly and heavily- feeling like an angered Tauros.

Roughly, he slammed his fist against his marbled counter.

* * *

Cold droplets of water dropped on the boy's head from the turned off shower head.

Silver had his head tilted downward and his eyes closed.

His half wet red hair clinging to his skull and shoulders- exposing his pale neck.

He had taken a shower hours ago, and his hair was almost dry now.

How long had the boy been standing like this...?

_Minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days, days seemed like years... _Nonchalantly, he thought to himself.

…

**Flashback**

In Goldenrod, he had watched Ethan drive out of the route to the Ilex Forest with a distant, yet downer expression on his face.

He didn't even notice Silver standing before him that's on his way to the Ilex Forest as well.

As he drove past him, Silver looked past his shoulder at where he left off and shrugged.

Silver's Meganium let out a sigh.

Silver looked at his grass type Pokemon confusingly and continued his route to the Ilex Forest.

As he walked in, he stopped.

The wind blew a small leaf ahead of him.

He watched it dance with the wind and shrugged as he continued walking.

As the young man walked and stepped on leaves, he heard a small cry.

"Risu..." He heard.

He paused at his spot.

_A Pacharisu..._

He turned around.

_Could it be...?_

He followed the source of the cry.

"Pichu!"

"Pichu!"

He continued hearing.

_Pichus..._

One had a female cry, while the other had a male Pichu cry.

After walking his way in between trees, he stopped.

There, resting her back against the Ilex Shrine, was Lyra.

She also looked different that day.

Her chocolate brown hair was down and a few hair pins holding her bangs behind her ear- allowing only a few bangs to fall on her face.

Her hair bounced off on her bare shoulders.

Sporting a thin strap black tank top that clung to her chest and ran over her ribs; and faded black denim pants that clung to her legs like wet paper- exposing and depicting amounts of skin that made Silver blush.

He always thought she had a nice body.

By her, were 4 small Pokemon.

Her shiny Pachirisu, Kiki, was nuzzling up to her.  
By her sides were Pichus- each with a different shade of yellowy body.

Her prize shiny Pichu, whom she had received as a mystery gift by a company called...it was something with an_ N_..  
She had named him Paz, her shiny Pichu, whom was looking up at her with big round eyes.

Next to Paz, stood another Pichu, a spiky eared female Pichu, whom she had named "Aiko."

_That very naughty Pokemon..._

Last but not least, whom Silver could not believe his eyes from, was the one and only time traveling Pokemon, a Celebi.

Silver parted his lips, but said nothing.

He advanced towards her small form- allowing his shadow to fall on her, making her Pokemon notice,

They looked up at him surprisingly with big puppy eyes.

Lyra slowly tilted her head upward in a heartfelt dramatic motion- her expression...sad and her eyes half lidded.

The Celebi flew down to her red sneakers then ahead of her- its body glowing to a faint shade of pink, then back to its original shade of pale green. It placed its small hand on Lyra's face- as if it were appeasing her.

Silver cleared his throat.

She turned her head around and inhaled- shooting her eyes open.

The two spent a good 10 seconds staring into each other's faces- as if they were searching for some deep meaning in all of this. Lyra's chocolate brown eyes were wide as hot cakes as she looked at the boy.

_Just what's she so surprised about?_ Silver thought to himself.

Silver raised an eye brow and pressed his temples- finally looking away from her.

"Taking the day off?" He asked- referring to her clothes and such.

Lyra blinked and and looked away from his face.

She scoffed and rested her elbow on her knee.

Regaining her cool exterior; "You could say that..."

The Celebi flew up to Lyra's head.

Silver opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a "You?" from Lyra.

He averted his eyes to her form, silvery eyes looking at her face- she didn't look sad, she looked miserable. What with her chocolate brown eyes half lidded and thick eye lashes making her look asleep.

"I'm a..." He placed a hand on the back of his neck and decided to bite his tongue for a minute.

The Celebi picked up strands of Lyra's lustrous brown hair and nuzzled its small head against them.

"I came for you." His lips moved on their own.

Lyra deliberately snapped her head towards his direction and parted her cherry lips nonchalantly; "Oh. You here for a Pokemon battle?"

Silver resisted the urge to slap his forehead and moderately nodded a "That's right."

The 17 year old girl chuckled through her throat amusingly and shook her head; "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then..."

Her Pachirisu jumped on her lap. She moved her small hands down to its head and massaged its baby pink ears.

Kiki let out a low "Risu..." as she took pleasure in its trainer's gentle touch.

The small Pichu's tackled each other for whatever reason, and played together.

"Hey there, Silver..." She started again- now placing her crossed arms over her knees as she leaned in to them.

"Huh?" Silver was suddenly snapped of his idle gazing at Lyra's Pokemon party.

"There's something I have always been meaning to ask you."

"What's that?"

"...Would you give me an amen?"

Silver furrowed his eye brows; "What are you getti-"

"Why do you gun-for power so much?" She interrupted with another question- sitting up as she looked at her 18 year old rival square in the eye.

...

Silver scoffed and looked away.

Lyra stood up and slowly walked towards him- leaving a big gap of distance between them.

Her eye brows twitched upwards.

"What will you gain and achieve by doing that?" She almost yelled- throwing her hands out.

_...the hell? _The young man didn't like where this was going.

Silver looked at her and furrowed his eye brows angrily.

"Is it all just an act of revenge to get someone's attention?" Yelling, she furrowed her eye brows angrily and clenched her fists.

Silver shot his eyes open.

The 18 year old gritted his teeth and took a step towards Lyra.

"Where..." He quickly advanced towards her and completely closed the distance between them as he placed hand at the back of her head and pulled her face closer to his;

"..do you **GET OFF?**" He yelled to her pretty face- their noses almost touching.

Silvery eyes traveled to her every feature- her perfect glowing skin and her glossy eye whites...

Ivory white teeth exposed as she gritted her teeth, angry chocolate brown eyes staring up at him...

Making her look very alive and...attractive.

He lowered his hand down to her smooth neck- almost closing the distance between their faces.

Silver moved his free hand up to her face, and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"I could finish you right now..." He broke the silence faintly.

He moved his lips closer to her's.

Lyra furrowed her eye brows; "I'd like to see you try..." She audibly replied.

Smirking smugly, Silver's hand pressed her neck and he backed away slightly.

She inhaled. Her Pokemon jumped around worriedly.

Paz had already started attacking the man.

Silver let go of her neck and felt her let out a small gasp of air.

"You're lucky I was taught to never hit a woman."

With that, he let go of her and turned to walk away.

"Silver, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks.

"I don't care what it is you're fighting for, because I..." She bit her lower lip and a small blush formed in her features "...I think you're strong as you are, Silver."

Silver shot his eyes open and slowly hesitantly turned around- a monochrome of red pathetically spread across his cheeks; "Y-You think so?"

She furrowed her eye brows in a saddened manner and smiled warmly- nodding.

"I do..." She said as she walked closer to him.

As Lyra was only a few inches away from him, the 17 year old moved her small hand up to the young man's bold face- examining his handsome face with glassy eyes.

Silver blinked at the way she stared at him- as if feeling sorry for him.

_Just what exactly went on that she had to-_

Moving her hand to the back of his head, she pulled him to an embrace- her hair tickled Silver's neck.

Silver was left astonished.

He could not fidget, nor react back to her.

He recalled her soft skin smelling like lavender.

Silvery eyes diverted to the bewildered Pokemon that stayed still like statues- watching the trainers embrace each other. He looked at the Celebi- whom was floating at midair.

Silver swallowed a lump in his throat; "What did you see?" He started quietly.

Lyra sniffled and hugged him tighter- her nostrils at a faint shade of red.

His lips trembled and he lowered his head- causing it to fall on her shoulder.

"Did you feel _sorry_ for me?"

Lyra breathed silently and nuzzled up to him.

"...what did you find out?" He finished- barely audibly. Silver's slowly snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to a tight hug.

He could feel all the blood rush to his face by the feel of her skin.

"Hey..."He started.

"Are you...crying?" He asked.

Lyra pressed her lips together and shook her head; "N-no.." She whimpered.

Silver closed his eyes and took in her scent.

"Don't; I don't need your sympathy.." He placed a small peck on her shoulder to ease her.

Lyra sniffled; "Silver, I..."

* * *

"...**WILL KICK THIS DAMN DOOR OPEN IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP**- in _5_..." A loud muscular voice called.

Silver shot his eyes open- snapping his head up.

_That voice..._

He quickly grabbed for his bath robe and ran out of the bathroom with wet feet.

"2..."

He tied his robe and quickly opened up the door.

"1."

There, a slightly taller than him figure stood tall, was no other than...

"Green Mother Fucking Oak." Silver started.

Green closed his eyes and chuckled- doing a scold gesture with his finger.

Silver opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a painful swing across his face.

* * *

Thank you.

**A/N:** Meh. I think this chapter was too sentimental compared to the rest XD - You'll know what I mean as you read on, but hey- Luckily, Green Mother Fucking Oak broke that sentimentality there~ n.n Kudos Green! x3

Anyway, review please!


	3. Ch2: Pesky

**A/N:** Back with a fixed-readable chapter...~

Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Pesky**

_"Dorothy..."_

_"Yeeees?~"_

_"I think I'm inlove with you..."_

* * *

Silver sat on his leather sofa with a bruised cheek bone.

He gave out an irritated sigh.

_Unbelievable..._

He would have never allowed this to happen if Green wasn't dating his half sister for, how many years now..._4?_

Back then, the younger male never put up with Green- at all.

The two used to greet each other with a scoff, then bicker like foes, and then a fight might break out.

In fact, the only thing that connected them was a certain sea blue eyed woman, Blue.

As time went on, Silver began to secretly look up to Green and even came to the point of admiring the older man.

Although cocky, and comes off as a jerk, Green is a strong trainer. As a matter of factually, he was far more stronger than Johto's Champion himself- Silver.

He had taken Giovanni's spot in Viridian and stood strong among a many trainers and Gym Leaders.

Other than that...

He proved his love for Blue by putting up with her endless wanderings...

Green poured himself a cool glass of water.

Before taking a sip of the water, his emerald eyes diverted to the shattered pieces of glass at the entrance door and...

_This glass carries a good weight to it._  
_Perhaps, for alcohol...?_

He thought to himself as he examined his glass at hand.

It was awfully heavy.

Green had seen these glasses at bars and such. He liked those glasses; he felt as though they put him in balance.

The spiky chest nut headed young man gave a satisfied smirk and took a sip of his ice water.

"So...what brings you here?" Silver finally asked.

Green ignored him and placed the now empty glass in the sink and rested his back against the wall- crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head downward as if in deep thought; "Hmm..."

"Oak!" Silver called again.

The red head winced, his jaw had already hurt him from talking.

"Blue." Green said.

"Blue?" Silver raised an eye brow.

"She's sick." Silver widened his eyes and parted his lips.

Green scoffed; "Cold."

Silver inhaled and allowed relief to slowly wash over him.

Green cleared his throat and sat on the arm chair besides the couch and interwined his fingers together.

"I...see."

"Runs around in that little number in this God forsaken snow...  
Shows up at our door step one day, teeth chattering and skin as blue as her name. She gives us a thumbs up and first thing she says is...  
"Merry Christmas- in advance, mind if I stay the night?"

Green shook his head and rubbed his temples; "That Blue... Such a pesky woman."

Silver gave out a sigh and shook his head.

Green diverted his eyes towards Silver; "That's where you come in..."

Silver furrowed his eye brows as he watched the corners of Green's lips twitch to a cold smirk.

* * *

A half naked woman squinted her eyes in her sleep.

Her long brown hair spread all over the pillow.

Her bangs tussled all over her strikingly beautiful face.

The 20 year old woman's nose and cheeks had a faint shade of red.

A tear hung from her thick eye lash and water droplets poured to the sides of her forehead from the small towel neatly placed on her forehead.

The brunette breathed silently from her nose and parted crimson lips.

She was sweating beneath the covers and felt...

_Hot..._  
_So hot..._

Her hand moved from beneath the covers up to her neck.

Her neatly cut nails cupped her chin, then pressed her lower lip.

An image of the all too familiar and handsome man that she would never tire of seeing flashed in her mind. A look of concern substituted the usual cold smug in his face. The 20 year old male swayed away her brown bangs away from her face with his large hand and placed a soft peck on her forehead.  
…

Her breasts rose up and down as she breathed in and out.

"Nnh...  
Green..."

She shot her sea blue eyes open and quickly removed the covers as she sat up in the king sized bed, the towel falling off her forehead and landing on to her bare thigh.

The door suddenly opened and a female figure walked in with a tray on her hands.

"Blue~  
Wake up, sleepy head!  
Time to take your med-"

Daisy stared at the now fully awake Blue and a fuming blush formed across her features.

Blue was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but a satin navy underwear.

The younger woman's body was that of a Goddess, in Daisy's opinion.

Firm skin and an attractive curvy body.

It wasn't anything the older woman hadn't seen but...

Seeing her younger brother's girl friend like this just intimidated her and the thought of having the younger woman sleeping in nothing but a one piece underwear made her blush madly.

She wondered if other women slept like her as well.

_Who was the one taking care of her, now...Green?_

Realization suddenly struck her in in the head and her jaw dropped.

Blue blinked at the older woman at the entrance of the room with her half lidded eyes and placed a hand on the back of her beck.

"Hey there, Daisy..." She started, her voice low.

Daisy shot her eyes open at the low womanly voice snapping her out of her train of restricted thoughts and diverted her attention back to the younger woman.

Blue's head felt heavy again, and she allowed it to drop for a second- having her face her thighs.

Droplets of water falling on her thighs from her wet brown bangs.

She moved her hand to the towel on her thigh and picked it up.

"Y-yes?  
Ah! Hello there, Blue!  
How are you today? Hope you're feeli-"

"Say..." Blue interrupted as she stood up.

Daisy blushed when she noticed the younger woman walk toward her.

"Is that hot water?" Blue asked as she grabbed for the tray.

Daisy nodded frantically- having a hard time looking at her.

"Perfect."

Blue took the tray from her hands.

Before Daisy had the chance to speak, Blue shut the door on her face.

"Thank you~" She included sweetly behind the closed door.

"You're...welcome."

Daisy uttered timidly.

After Blue set the tray on the coffee table, she walked towards Green's closet.

Its been a while since she'd seen his room- usually, the couple would live in their apartment back in Viridian. Green seemed to have more than one apartment, to be frank.

So Blue never really kept track of the one they stayed in the most.

_Maybe its the one in Viridian since its closer to his gym...? _She thought as she stood in front of his closet with a finger pressed on her lower lip- as if in thought, and a hand on the small of her back.

It didn't matter to Blue at all. As long as she was with Green, it was all that mattered- and she'd be happy.

She was taking a thrill in staying here as well.

After all, this is Oak's mansion. And this here... is the room Green grew up in- her lover.

In this room, they had their first kiss when they were merely 10.

The corners of Blue's lips twisted to a smile.

She remembered that day quite well- in fact, she treasured that memory in the deep core of her heart.

…  
**Flashback**

They had just finished watching a romantic black and white movie of Blue's choice and the credits were rolling.

Red was long asleep on the couch- where he was on Blue's right and rested his chin on his hand while he silently snored.

Blue stared into the TV at awe- she always liked black and white movies.

At times, she would memorize their lines.

She started liking them when she imagined one of the actresses looking like her mother.

It was strange but...

Green- on Blue's left- had his elbows on his knees and his chin cupped by his hands. With his half lidded emerald green eyes, he stared idly at the credits and rocked his feet back and forth.

"Stupid chic flick." He muttered- not removing his gaze from the TV.

Blue sighed and nodded; "It was boring." She giggled.

_It was amazing. _She secretly seconded that to herself.

Green looked at her through the corner of his eye as she giggled, and hid a smile away.

He always liked it when she laughed.

Although he would never admit it.

"I wonder what its like..." She started quietly as she layed back in the couch and placed her small hands on her stomach.

"Hmm?" Green looked at her almost dreamy expression.

"Kissing someone." She finally said- diverting her sea blue eyes to Green's.

Green raised his eye brows and scowled.

"I'm pretty sure its disgusting." He said.

Blue sat up and looked at him with furrowed eye brows; "But when Solomon kissed Dorothy, it was-"

She curled her fists and dropped them by her sides.

Green rested his chin on one hand and raised an eye brow.

"It was..." Blue continued- her voice barely audible.

"Nevermind..." She crossed her arms and layed back again- as if scolded by a parent, she pouted.

Blue idly looked at Red's sleeping form over her shoulder; "Guess I'll have to ask Red Red when he wakes up..."

She sighed.

That caught Green's attention.

He shot his eyes open; "Wha-What?"

He dug his fingers into the couch beneath him as he sat up- giving Blue his full attention.

A blush evident in his features.

Blue looked at the TV screen again- old pleasant music playing; "I will be Dorothy..."

She gave a dreamy sigh as she leaned in and rested her chin on her hand; "...and I'll ask Red Red to be Solomon."

Green gritted his teeth.

"N-No!" He almost yelled.

Blue looked at him over her shoulder; "Hmm?"

Green sighed and closed his eyes.

"I will be Solomon." He said- his eyes still closed.

Blue blinked and removed her hand from her chin; "Okay."

Green opened his eyes slowly; "And..."

He placed a hand on Blue's small shoulder.

Blue sat up and looked at Green- his face suddenly serious.

"This is a kiss."

He leaned in closer until his lips met her's for a kiss- the pair's first kiss.

Blue remembered Green even moving parts of her long brown hair away from her face while he kissed her- even though it was the most innocent form of a kiss that lasted 7 seconds.

She always knew Green liked her, but played the fool.

After Green pulled away, he hid his face away as he turned around- possibly covering the blush.

Blue moved her hand up to her lips.

She was blushing, as well.

_I never believed in love. Not until you pressed your oblivious lips against my own, that is... _The 10 year old repeated that line in her head- over and over again.

"Guess I better not ask Red then, huh?" She tilted her head downward- her bangs falling on her face.

"Better not." He said.

She nodded and smiled softly.

"Ask me what?"

The pair suddenly heard yawning and watched as Red yawned and stretched.

The innocent coal black headed boy's red eyes searched the pair and he blinked.

"To...pick the next movie, Red Red."

Blue's lips moved on their own- blinking at the boy.

His eyes widened slightly; "WHAT? Oh man..."

...

Blue smiled warmly at the reminiscence as she tucked in the oversized navy shirt into the beige cameo pants.

Both were oversized, and she needed a belt to keep the pants in place.

She could borrow some of Daisy's clothing, but that- was a belated thought...

After strapping up the belt- having the pants reach up to her abdomen- she jumped around as she fit her feet into a pair of clean white socks.

She tied up the shoe laces before she stood up.

Two steps later, she fell flat on her face; "Ow! What size are those?"

She looked at the bottom of the shoe and shot her eyes open; "46!"

She shrugged it off and stood up.

She sneezed and rubbed her rod nostrils.

Sea blue eyes scanned the grand hall as Blue peeked her head out.

She looked left, right, and ahead.

_Road's clear..._

Blue stepped toe out of the room and as soon as she stepped forward, she heard an old man sounding clearing of the throat.

The 20 year old gulped and looked over her shoulder- only to find the old balding butler she knew so well.

"Hum...phrey...  
Haha! How are ya?" She laughed nervously and placed a hand at the back of her neck.

Humphrey bowed and placed his crossed hands over his back; "Good morning, madam. How are you feeling today? Not too ill, I hope."

His eyes were like dashes- similar to those of Brock's.

"Uh...I'm fine, just fine, thank you very mu- uh..uh..ACHOO!" Her reply was interrupted by her sneezing.

Humphrey raised a messy thin eye brow.

Blue did a small frown, then continued to laugh nervously.

"May I ask, where you are headed...dressed in the young master's clothing?" The tall chivalrous butler peeked down at the young brunette.

"I was just going to...take a stroll, and.. and- Green's clothing!  
Ah...yeah!"

She hugged herself and took a deep sniff of the shirt she was wearing.

_They smell just like Green..._

"They smell just like him! Makes me feel like he's always with me, you know!" She gave out an exaggerated dreamy sigh and looked up at the butler with puppy eyes.

He raised an eye brow- again.

"NOW, if you'll excuse me..." Blue gave out a cheeky-wayward smile and proceeded to walk ahead, until Humphrey stopped in front of her.

"Miss Blue." He gave out a fake apologetic smile.

"Regarding your condition, young Master Oak prohibited us from allowing you to leave the house, and ask that you stay in bed."

He bowed his head down; "I apologize, but I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to leave the house. Even if I have to use force."

In Humphrey's hand was a small Poke Ball, that grew into a fist sized Poke Ball in the blink of an eye.

Blue blinked and rubbed her eyes.

She smirked.

_Hah! This should be as easy as eating a pie..._

Blue stuffed her hand inside her bag and got out a Poke Ball; "Bring it on, Humphrey!"

He nodded; "As you wish."

He pressed the Poke Ball, taking the form of a large oversized Pokemon.

A Lickilicky.

She blinked and released the Pokemon inside her Poke Ball.

A Hitmonchan.

She chuckled.

_Its your lucky day, Blue~_

Within minutes, her Hitmonchan managed to defeat his Lickilicky.

"Alright!" She jumped.

"Chan!" Her Hitmonchan raised his fist up in victory.

Humphrey bowed his head down again; "Very well. I admit defeat. Now you must go through each and everyone of us."

Blue raised an eye brow; "Huh?"

She turned around only to find the maids and other butlers of the mansion all lined up with their Poke Balls- ready for battle.

Blue shot her eyes open and sweat dropped; "You've gotta be kidding me..."

* * *

In the bright blue skies, flew a Honchkrow and a Dragonite.

Aboard the Honchkrow, was Silver.

Aboard the Dragonite, was Green.

The cold chilling wind blew on their faces as they flew, and their hairs blew with the wind.

Green had managed to drag Silver out with ease. After all, today was the younger man's 19th birthday and he explained on the way that Blue would come and see him for his birthday- like every year.

Green, being slightly caring, would not have Blue go all her way to see Silver, especially when her temperature's 43.

The man was worried out of his mind, he was biting his lower lip- wondering if his pesky girl friend was causing even more mischief...

_Blue..._

"Christmas...  
The idea of celebrating it just blows my mind." Silver started- yelling to be heard.

Green smirked; "I hear ya... But I guess it can't be helped if your getting directed by a woman..."

Silver chucked.

"Once they cling to you, they never wanna let go.  
But I guess... that's what makes us men feel superior, is to have a woman you can protect.  
No matter how much of a sap it turns us into..." Green said- punching his chest in emphasis.

Silver scoffed; "I was...never lucky with women.  
Its always just sex, other than that..."

Green chuckled; "You dog..."

"Heh. You're one to talk, _Green, The Sex God._" Silver rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey! I'm clean. That's just... _Tch_. Those stupid fan girls..  
But listen, um.. Silver. Blue was always the only one for me, no matter how unbelievable this may sound to you...  
My first, and my last." Green gave Silver a side way smirk and a thumbs up.

Silver smirked softly and shook his head; "Truth is... There_ was_ a woman." Silver started quietly.

Green looked at him through the corner of his eye; "What about it?"

"The only person I could relate to. When I'm with her, its like...being constantly reborn." He started- his eyes and smile distant.

"She was...  
What's reminded me of what life really meant- a new life...  
A fresh start. Made me forget about..." Silver ended with a scoff and a shake of his head.

Green half lidded his eyes and stared at the overhead of his Dragonite; "I see... So, where's she now?"

Silver raised his shoulders and closed his eyes; "Gone off somewhere... Probably... "

He looked up; "...up on those very blue skies..."

Silver snorted and looked below them; "Hey look, I can see Viridian. We must be close."

The older man blinked at Silver, then snapped his head down- his emerald eyes searched his town, until his eyes stopped at; "Porygon Buster!" He yelled- referring to the movie store.

Silver raised an eye brow; "Hmm?"

"I have to go there, come'on!" Green dove down to the store with his Dragonite.

Silver blinked, before he followed short.

"What could you possibly want from Porygon Buster?"

* * *

"Ballad of Angels, please." Green ordered from the counter- not giving the clerk a chance to talk

"Ballad of...  
You're kidding, right?" Silver repeated- giving an unfazed expression.

Green blushed and shot him an icy glare.

"I'm just saying..."

"Here you are, sir.  
The price is 399 ye-"

Green placed 2000 yen on the table; "Keep the change."

With that, he and Silver exited the store.

* * *

"So, this is Viridian?  
It hasn't changed at all from the last time I came here..." Silver started- walking ahead of the store and looking at the city.

The younger man placed his hands on his back and looked around- getting an odd nostalgic feeling.

Green stood just outside the store and looked at the ancient tape at his hand and smiled warmly at it.

Suddenly, Green snapped his head to Silver's direction as a trainer flying with an Aerodactyl advanced towards Silver with extensive speed.

The Aerodactyl had its fangs covered by a muzzle, making it unable to let out it ferocious cries.

Green shot his eyes open and ran towards the younger man; "Watch out!" He yelled.

Silver turned around with a puzzled expression on his face, until he saw the spiky, blue headed trainer with goggles advance towards him, he shot his eyes open.

Before Silver had the chance to react, he was tackled to the ground by Green.

Silver fell on the ground- letting out an "oof" as he did so.

Green stood up and glared at the trainer.

"Whoa! Sorry about that!" He said- shooting them a cheeky smile and flying away, yelling "Have a belated Christmas!"

He gave them a thumbs up, and was flying while skillfully grabbing on to his Aerodactyl with one hand.

Green took seconds to examine the trainer- now flying away in the distance.

He noticed the familiar insignia in the man's arm.

"Vaux..." He hissed as he squinted his eyes.

Silver stood next to the man and dusted off his own clothes; "...the fuck was that?" He muttered angrily.

Green still had his eyes fixed to the direction where the trainer left off- his eyes filled with so much detest; "You okay?" He asked the younger man- not even looking at him.

Silver held his arm and nodded.

Green mirrored him and stuffed his hands inside his pocket.

A thought suddenly struck Green in the head.

He shot his head to the direction of where he had dropped the tape.

As he looked frantically over his shoulders, he found it. The 20 year old man ran towards it and picked it up- dusting the dirt off of it. He held it in his hands, and turned to look at Silver- whom was looking up at the sky. Green's mind wandered of to that Vaux trainer again.

_Something's not right.._

* * *

**Back in Oak's mansion...**

Blue let out a tired sigh of victory- if such a sigh existed- as she finished defeating the 30th something maid and backed away slightly- she was a back away from the entrance door, and as soon as she turns around, she would be free.

The 20 year old woman's legs and body suddenly felt groggy and her eye lids felt heavy.

She placed a hand on her forehead, and felt as if she had lost balance.

She tilted her head downward only to find a pair of arms snaked around her waist; "Huh?"

She turned around to find...

"Green..."

Green only smirked at her helpless face.

The corners of her lips twitched to a warm smile as she moved a hand up to touch his face- but paused when she noticed another figure standing after him.

She shot her eyes open; "Silv-"

Before she could continue, Green flung her over his shoulder all too quickly.

"..ey" She finished- now outstretching an arm to touch him.

"Come'on, we need to talk."

Silver waved at Blue as she blew him kisses while being carried by Green- whom was now climbing up the stairs with her on his shoulder.

Silver felt something poke his feet.

"Hmm?"

He looked down only to find a small Shieldon poking its snout at his feet.

"**Batou~**" A female voice called.

Silver looked ahead only to see Daisy running towards him.

"There you are..."

She crouched to pick up the Pokemon, she bit her lower lip as she was about to lift it.

"Here, let me help you with that..." Silver suggested as he picked up the Shieldon from her hands.

Daisy giggled; "Sorry, these sturdy Pokemon are really heavy..."

Silver scoffed at the Shieldon blinking at it- it placed its white paw on Silver's face.

It let out a small cry.

"I think he likes you..." She said.

"I doubt that, Daisy..."

She giggled and shook her head.

"By the way, I hear its your birthday today..."

Silver looked at her and shrugged.

"Happy Birthday!" The older woman bowed.

"Ooh! I know!  
How about I make you a cake?  
It will be so much fun!"

"That's really not..."

Before the male could protest, Daisy was already gone off.

"...necessary." He finished- half lidding his eyes.

He looked back at the Shieldon- whom was snickering for some reason.

"Oh shush..."

* * *

Thank you.

**A/N:** **Sigh*** so many scenarios to talk about...

**Snorts*** Its only understandable that the maids working over at Prof. Oak's mansion happen to have Pokemon, too XD


	4. Ch3: Vaux

**A/N:** Like I mentioned earlier, I am introducing my OCs right about now; they took me a while to create therefore,  
I hope you appreciate the efforts I put in to them.  
-Lux-9

* * *

Disclaimer: In Istanbul, the only thing I remember saying is... "**Yok**."

**R&R.**_  
_

* * *

**Ch.3: Vaux**

_With love and reverence come I_

_And to thee homage pay._

_I pray thee, Lord, save me from Hell,_

_That I may ever with thee dwell._

_And now I must away..._

_~The Shepherds, Alexander Franklin_

* * *

"So the little commander is a no-show...?"  
Resting his back on the bench idly, was an astonishingly handsome fair skinned man with hollow cheek bones. His long wavy auburn hair was tussled all over delicately. Caribbean green eyes staring up at the dome-like ceiling with colorful glasses, and his cupid's bow slightly furrowed as he took fascination in staring up at the glass- as if he were a child.  
The 23 year old was wearing a clean white ruffled shirt with black pants tucked into his leather black boots- making him look like a pirate, only far more elegant.  
He moved his hand behind his head- platinum and silver rings dressing them- and sighed.  
An insignia tattooed in his left hand.  
"I should have known..."  
He said- calmly smirking.

Cheerful mono sounds could be heard coming from a video game- a DSi XL- from a certain pale skinned 16 year old boy with chin lengthed layered slate gray hair sitting on his rear, and sitting Indian style whilst resting his back against the wall. Wearing a vintage white shirt with a Poochyena beneath his Prussian blue hoodie, and sporting comfortable gray training pants. His Pikachu yellow back pack was placed aside him and large headphones were snaked around his neck- all in all, the 16 year old had a cool appearance.  
Once he zipped through the finish line as no.1 in Mario Kart.  
He let out a victorious whisper of a "yes!" before he diverted his steel blue eyes to the older man.  
"Relax.  
The commander'll be here soon."

A man with neat black hair below his peaked hat diverted his saffron eyes to the older man and sneered.  
"Read. Get your feet off the benches, show some respect."  
The 19 year old man took off his peaked hat and pressed his temples as he mumbled at the back of his head. He was dressed fancily in a faint black suit with badges and shoulder pads depicting his rank as an elite.  
More cheerful Mario sounds came from the younger man's Burgundy DSi XL- making North suddenly glare at him.  
"REI! Turn that blasted video game off! This is a sanctuary! Not an Arcade district, Arceus..."

The slate gray headed man scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Sanctuary my ass!  
This place gives me the creeps and- DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
The name's Hideo!"  
He defended- shutting his DS and stuffing it inside his pocket as he stood up and stretched.

Read stood up and walked towards Rei.  
"Awww. Why is that, Rei?  
Is it because the commander beat you..._that one time_?"  
He jokingly performed flamboyant hand gestures as he placed a hand on his hip and suddenly took fascination in the insignia in his hand.

Rei shot his steel blue eyes open and a blush formed in his features.  
Read raised his eye brows and smirked. "Oh? So I was right..." He chuckled.  
Rei pushed him and gritted his ivory white teeth. "Shut up! And its Hideo, Hi-de-o!"  
The 16 year old lip synced the name over and over again- letting the two older men realize that its not so difficult to pronounce.  
North shrugged and shook his head- putting back the peaked hat.

A girl giggled, and the trio turned their heads to the little girl- Ami.  
The rosy skinned 9 year old girl is very much cute- what with her golden blonde pageboy hair and wheat oversized jumper and a mini navy pleated skirt. A pair of stripped stockings composed with the colors pumpkin orange and black tucked into large leather brown boots too big for her frail legs.  
The happy-go-lucky girl carried an innocent childish smile in her cute face as Brick put her down on the floor, from being carried in a Piggy back.  
Brick is the group's big man. With a muscular exterior, and at a solid height of 7 ft, he had dark tanned skin and shiny black jheri curled hair. The 21 year old man was wearing an army green turtle neck shirt beneath his long beige trench coat, a pair of dark jeans and a brown belt.  
Even with his dark exterior, Brick has amazing turquoise eyes beneath his curly bangs- the man also carried a deep voice when he spoke.  
He put the girl down and patted her head- she giggled more and diverted her honey-dewed eyes back to the trio of men.  
"Mister Rei doesn't like it when he's called Rei now because he lost a challenge- his very first loss  
to the commander." Her voice was very low and had that sweet girlish innocence in it.  
The girl formed an 'o' with her pink lips and walked towards the 16 year old boy.  
She moved her small hand up to his Prussian blue zip up hoodie and grabbed the end of it.  
"Rei means zero in Japanese. Its why you named yourself Rei- zero battles lost."

The 16 year old parted his lips as the girl smiled sweetly and tugged onto his jacket.  
Read smirked softly and tilted his head sideways. He placed a hand on his chin and formed an 'o' with his lips. "Huh- makes perfect sense now. But the bigger question is, why did Rei pick a more complex name such as Hideo?" He looked at him- raising an eye brow in question.

Rei, Hideo pushed past the two and crossed his arms as he raised his chin up.  
"Its my name now- so deal with it."

The pair raised an eye brow unfazingly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and-  
"COSIMO!"  
North yelled- crossing his arms.  
"About time you show up, would you care for us to roll the red carpet for you?"

Cosimo looked beneath his feet and smiled cheekily as he pointed his gloved hand at the faint red carpet.  
North glared at him icily and half-growled.

Cosimo's messily layered rooster celestial blue hair jumped as he walked. His Oxford blue dress shirt reached down to his elbows, the shirt was opened down to his chest as a carnelian turtle neck was worn beneath. The 18 year old sported ripped khaki Bermuda pants. His hands- one was was fingerlessly gloved, while the other was wrapped up with gauges.  
As he cheerfully ran towards the squad members, he stepped on his sneaker's shoe lace and tripped on his face.  
Rei cupped a hand over his mouth and snickered- then burst out laughing along with the rest- except for North, being the more serious type.  
Cosimo placed a hand at the back of his neck and stood up- laughing sheepishly.  
Brick effortlessly pulled him up to his feet and dusted off his shoulders.  
"Thanks." Cosimo gratified the older man, whom replied with a nod.  
Cosimo moved his fingerless gloved hand up to his orange goggles and pulled them up to his hair- revealing his pair of differently shaded eyes. It is not noticeable about the boy unless you take a closer look at him. His right eye is hazel, and his left is green.  
"You'll never guess who I 'bumped' into, today!"  
He started as he jumped up to Read.  
Read gave a small chuckle.  
"I won't; and its Johto's champion, Silver."  
Cosimo shot his eyes open, "How did you-"  
"What is my name, boy?"  
"Read."  
Read gave a wink and a side way smile "Exactly."  
Hazel and green eyes scanned the area around him- Cosimo shuddered and hugged his abdomen.  
"The commander's not here yet? Oh darn...and I came here as fast as my dear Amelia can fly...  
What's eating him?" He referred to Rei, whom looked uncomfortable and uncertain at the moment.

Rei blinked and looked at the older male.  
"I, uh-"  
"HE'S JUST WORRIED ABOUT THE COMMANDER!~"  
Ami jumped in ahead of him.  
Rei blushed and turned around.  
"N-No!  
Its this place- its giving me the creeps.."  
"Speaking about the commander, I think its late as it is- and its not like the head honcho to ever be  
late..."  
Read started again- placing a hand on his chin.  
"Yeah. And I already texted the boss 4 times..."  
Brick finally spoke.  
"Ohh. I hope nothing's happened..."  
Ami hugged her arms together worriedly.  
"Hmm.  
Everything's possible- Where are you going?"

They all snapped their heads to Rei, whom had slung his back pack over his shoulder.  
"I'm not gonna sit and wait for something to ha-"

An opening of the golden door interrupted the squad's bickering.

A pair of black lace up boots stepped feet inside the cathedral-like house.  
The figure was dressed in a giant red cloak with furry ends- reaching down to her ankles.  
The cloak's hoodie covered the girl's face- revealing only her glossy lips.

She took a second to take a breather, and took two more steps towards the crowd.  
She brought in the large sack full of presents and placed it aside.  
The girl took off her white gloves and moved her hands up to the hoodie, and revealed her face.

Heart shaped face, pale rosy skin, glossy lips, cold chocolate brown eyes, and the crown of her head- her feathered lustrous chocolate brown hair that bounced off on her shoulders.  
It was Lyra Byrd no doubt, the commander.

"Lyra..."  
Rei's lips moved on their own, and a unique smile formed its way across his lips.

"I was so worried!"  
Ami tackled Lyra to a hug.

* * *

**Oak's mansion...**

Blue gave a small satisfied smirk as she buttoned up the oversized navy shirt.  
Green let out a silent sigh as he rested his head over his crossed arms on the bed.  
The 20 year old man was wearing nothing but his pair of green boxers and was letting the cool AC air shower over him.  
To say the most, it was an amazing night before Christmas.  
They celebrated Silver's 19th birthday, he got drunk, then slept like a baby on the couch- hugging the pillow to his face. The recently turned 19 year old had to be carried to the guest room by Green, by Blue's orders really. After that, Green surprised his girl friend with the movie he had bought, they didn't have to watch it before he was tackled to bed by the woman, and now...  
"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"  
Blue started- looking at her boy friend over her shoulder.  
"Hmm?"  
He raised his eye brows questionably, before it suddenly hit him.  
He let out an "OH!" and Blue only giggled and nodded before she sat on her knees on the bed- facing him.  
Green sat up and pressed a hand on the white mattress below him.  
"Birthday boy...  
He was almost attacked by a trainer and his Aerodactyl."  
Blue furrowed her eye brows and pouted her lips as she placed a hand on her chest.  
Green sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Babe...  
You know those Vaux idiots?"  
She raised an eye brow.  
"Vaux?" She repeated.  
"Mm." Green nodded.  
"They're those...elite trainers with those weird insignias in their bodies." Green did a gesture in his hands as if to show her the insignia. "Its a new found group- a year old, maybe...  
Are you sure you haven't seen or heard of them?"  
Blue pondered and formed an 'o' with her lips.  
"I'm...not sure, though- Why?"  
Green sighed and dropped his bare muscular back on the bed again- he placed a hand on his forehead. "I think Silver must've gotten into their bad side...  
Or else, why would they try to atta-ah-ACHOO!"  
Green then frowned and pressed his temples.

Blue half lidded her sea blue eyes. "You know..." She started.  
"You're going to get sick, just like me.  
Here, drink this..."

Blue straightened his head up a bit and made him take a sip of the honeydew herbal tea.  
Green blushed and grabbed her wrist- not to make the cup fall, and sipped in the tea.  
It was disgusting, but to Green, it felt sweet- coming from Blue~  
Blue giggled as Green finished sipping up the entire cup- to her surprise, and placed it back on the coffee table. She rushed back to Green's side, and covered his body with the covers.  
He chuckled lightly "Hmm?" Blue looked at him questionably.  
"If I knew..." He started.  
"That this is how you treat a patient, then..." He diverted his emerald green eyes to her's.  
"I would hope to Arceus that if I get sick, I wish to never recover..."  
"Don't say that!" Brown bangs falling on her face and her eyes watering.  
"So DON'T leave." He coughed after yelling defensively.  
Green grabbed her small clenched fists and brought them closer to him.  
The 20 year old woman parted her lips and lowered her head.  
"...those 2 months passed by in the blink of an eye..." She said- referring to the 2 months that she has been away from her boy friend's paws.  
Green half lidded his eyes and smirked coldly.  
He snaked his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.  
"You're lying..."  
Blue looked at him- their noses touching.  
"Yes." She said- cupping his face and leaning her forehead against his. "I am."  
She pressed her lips against his to a tender and passionate kiss that screamed 'Merry Christmas!'

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! ^0^**

* * *

**Thank you.**

** - Lux-9 **

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was a load off my mind. Alright, listen: I am going to be having an art for my story soon. I requested an  
artist to draw me an anime, and she's doing a helluva good job so far.

**Question:** (Out of curiosity) Which character's design was your favorite? ^-^

**Review.**


	5. Ch4: Waver

Disclaimer: *sighs* ...

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Waver**

_I stepped foot out_

_in the deep depths of blue_

_decorated with cotton like spots of _

_ivory and milky white_

_Wingulls flew by without even chirping _

_a 'Good morning' or such..._

_it was an amicable split _

_second moment_

_that I realized..._

**_I was in Arcadia._**

* * *

**Two months later...**

8:13am- Skies of Kanto- navigation.

A Lugia swam through the endless blue skies- slicing through the clouds.  
It carried its trainer on its back along with it.  
Her feathered chocolate brown hair whisked with the strong wind blowing at her face.  
The 18 year old woman sported a skin tight air force blue solid streamline inside her mini dark denim cut off shorts. She was wearing a large black leather flight jacket pulled up to her elbows.  
Her long fit legs were dressed in black thigh highs that reached up to the midst of her thighs, and were being held with suspenders. Last but not least, was a leather brown fani pack snaked around her waist along with her hip gear.  
Lyra grabbed on to one of her Lugia's blue prostrution, with one hand out in midair- as if to keep her balance.  
Her shiny Pacharisu, Kiki, hid inside her flight jacket, exposing only its head from Lyra's shoulder.  
It was nuzzling up to the back of Lyra's neck- rubbing soft fur against her skin.

She closed her eyes and allowed the cold wind to wash over her- feeling relaxation like no other.  
It eased her worries.  
'_Oh the irony..._'  
She thought.

"Commander..."  
Brick started through her wireless headphone speakers- his voice deep and clear.

Lyra quickly opened her eyes. "Yes?"  
"I managed to find the target. Here, I'll send you his location."  
Lyra got out her Poke Gear with her free hand and glued her eyes at the screen.  
There popped a picture of the theft- looking shady in a trench coat and a fedora; and the location.  
"Saffron City, huh?"  
"Yeah. The Shining Bright City..."

She placed the Poke Gear back in her hip gear and held on to the Lugia's blue and black prostrutions with both her fingerless gloved hands.

Lyra, having the ability to utilize as much as mind communicate with her Lugia, informed it of her intentions.  
The Lugia let out an informative cry and dove below the skies in top speed.  
"Risu!"  
The Pacharisu covered its head back again and hid in her jacket.

"The magnet train's activity's been interrupted because the motherload's been stolen recently- possibly 10 or so minutes ago..."  
He continued- Lyra eagerly listening.  
"12 minutes."  
Corrected North through the other line.  
"Yes. Apparently, that motherload serves as a power source for those Magnet Trains. Now that its been taken away..."  
"Right.  
Brick. Keep the crook cornered until I get there.  
We-"  
"I am tailing him down~"  
Ami interrupted.  
Lyra sighed and shook her head.  
"Try to not cause a scene, alright."  
"Roger."  
"Roger roger~!"

Lyra squinted her eyes as she flew in between the clouds to Saffron.  
A few seconds passed by and she noticed the all too familiar building of the gym.  
Although she was a feet or so away, she quickly jumped off her Lugia,  
The brunette somersaulted and ended up landing on her feet.  
She recalled her Lugia and was soon after joined by the two men- Read and North.  
Kiki peeked her head up from Lyra's jacket's pocket "Risu!"- _how did it get there?_

The trio began to run as fast as they could to the Magnet Train station.

"Cosimo, I take it you're in the train?" Lyra started.  
"U..Uh-hu..  
The power's off and the train's moving nonstop!" He replied shakily.  
Lyra gritted her teeth.  
"Damn..."  
"Can't you think of any way to make it stop?" North asked.  
An idea suddenly popped into Lyra's mind.  
"Well, I-"  
"North, how much weight can the train carry?" She glanced at North.  
North placed a hand on his chin. "At least...1300lbs, maybe more.."

* * *

**In the Magnet Train...**

Cosimo held on to the headphone with his index finger as he shakily held on to the metallic pole.  
People were panicking and the train moved at top speed.  
"Well, I-"  
He started, but was immediately interrupted by the commander.  
"North, how much weight can the train carry?"  
"At least...1300lbs, maybe more.."  
Cosimo shot his green and hazel eyes open.  
He cupped a hand around his mouth.

"**PEOPLE!" **The 18 year old succeeded in calling their attentions.  
All he could hear now was whimpering.  
The boy blinked and placed a hand on his Poke Ball belt.  
"LISTEN, I'M GOING TO NEED YOU TO CALL OUT ALL YOUR POKEMON RIGHT NOW!  
WE NEED TO SLOW THIS TRAIN DOWN BY ADDING HEAVY WEIGHT TO IT!"  
The boy quickly demonstrated as he started by calling out his Pokemon.  
A Hariyama; Aerodactyl; Sceptile; Walrein; Mr Mime; and his Elekid all popped out of their Poke Balls.  
'_I guess the Hariyama and the Walrein are enough, but..._'

"That's good thinking."  
Lyra said through the headphone.  
"The train's not slowing down!"  
Cosimo ran towards the window and pressed his palms against it- looking outside.

* * *

"The train's not slowing down!"  
"**What?**" Lyra almost yelled- she stopped climbing down the staircase to the Magnet Train station.  
North and Read paused and looked at her.

"I can't get it to stop..." Cosimo repeated.

"Where's Rei?" North whispered to Read- not even bothering looking at him.  
"Don't know. I think he jumped in ahead of us..."

* * *

**In The Magnet Train Station...**

Dwayne hid the moderately sized motherload in between his trench coat and quickly sulked around- looking for an exit.  
The lights were off and there were whistling coming from captain's whistles- having people exit the station.  
People were worriedly panicking about the Magnet Train's arrival.

"My child! My child is in that train!"  
A woman yelled.

Dwayne was sweating bullets. He was shaking.  
At first, he was confident in his terrestrial act of stealing the motherload. He had done it to capture the people's awareness- he wanted to send a message._  
'This is clearly an act of terrorism. What was I thinking...?' _He thought to himself- his teeth chattering as if he had completely lost it.  
A cute miniature girl with golden blonde pageboy hair stared up at him with large honeydew eyes.  
He inhaled and turned to walk away.  
'_Giovanni was the only one who showered us with money...  
He was the only one who took us in...'_ He continued thinking- nervously hiding his face in his coat's collar.  
He tilted his head downward and continued walking ahead. Little did he know of a big 7 ft man standing ahead of him that he was on the verge of bumping into.  
Brick cleared his throat- causing the terrorist to gasp and jump.  
The 21 year old Vaux trainer looked down at the man- whom widened his eyes in surprise.  
Before Brick had a chance to talk, a loud womanly scream interrupted him.  
The two young Vaux turned to look- only to find a woman sitting on her knees and crying her heart out.  
The woman managed to take the trainers' sympathies away, a long with their attentions...  
**  
The theft had taken his chance and ran away...**

"Hey you!  
Get back!"  
Brick yelled as he ran to the direction where he think he might have left off, Ami following short.

* * *

Dwayne breathed heavily and loudly as he ran as far as his feet could get him.  
He stopped to catch his breath. The man placed a hand on his knee and and swiped the sweat off his forehead. He took his fedora off and stuffed it in his coat's pocket.  
"Oh God...  
Oh God..."

"**Go ahead and pray, that won't help you escape your fate.**"

A new mature boyish voice joined in- causing the thief to yelp and jump.  
Dwayne looked up to see an average height man with a laid back appearance- layered chin length slate gray hair with bangs tussled over his face. Steel blue eyes staring down at him icily.  
He had a Lucario standing beside him, ready for a fight.  
Dwayne immediately stood up and backed away.  
Rei let out a 'hmph' and furrowed his eye brows angrily.  
The terrorist moved his hands to his coat's pocket and grabbed for a Poke Ball.  
Dwayne let out a shaken up cry and called out his Magcargo.  
"Magcargo, use Earthqua-"  
"Lucario, Me First!" But Rei had already stepped up on the game.

Soon after, Lucario pressed his palms on the ground and the earth cracked as soon as it glowed in a bright light of blue from his aura.

Dwayne cupped his hands over his ears and began to run, but fell flat on his face from the shaky earth below him.  
"Nnh...Wah!  
Get offa me!"  
Rei grabbed the back of his coat's collar.  
Dwayne took his coat off and ran away- bumping into something as hard as a brick, he looked up to find that 7ft trainer from before.  
Brick twisted his arm and turned him around. The crook let out a loud cry from the pain and shut his eyes- trying to shake the bigger man off but to no avail.  
Rei walked towards him and widened his eyes when he noticed the all too familiar 'R' on his shirt.  
_'No...  
It can't be...'_

Dwayne diverted his eyes up to him and Ami.  
"Retribution...  
Team Rocket will **RECONCILIATE!**"  
He yelled.  
The trio of trainers were soon after joined by Read, whom came running to their sides.  
"Where's the commander?" Ami started.  
Read finally caught his breath and looked at them.  
He swallowed.  
"She..."

* * *

**Outside the Magnet Train Station...  
**

The pair climbed up the ladder to the train station's roof top- where they could hear the distant train tracks.  
North climbed up first, while Lyra was below.  
As she climbed up, she paused and looked at the distance. She squinted her eyes and looked at the bridge.  
"Risu..." Her Pacharisu snapped her out of her spacing out.  
Lyra parted her lips and climbed up quickly.

Once the pair were on the roof, Lyra quickly ran towards the tip of the roof and did a frame gesture with her hands at the train tracks. She closed one eye and focused with the other as she rolled her tongue to the side of her lips.  
"Okay!"  
She ran to North's side- whom was sitting in a crouched position.  
As Lyra messed around with her hip gear, "Get me on the line with Cosimo again."  
"Roger." North nodded.

Lyra called out her Lugia, whom let out a cry and spread its glorious large wings.  
She crouched and placed an index finger on her headphone.  
"Cosimo."

* * *

**In the Magnet Train...**

The 18 year old gritted his teeth and a drop of sweat hung from the side of his forehead.  
The people's panicking had drove him to become as nervous as he is now.  
His Elekid jumped on his shoulder.  
It let out a concerned cry.  
Apparently, even with the heavy weight packed in the train, the train was still driving.

"Cosimo."  
Lyra's stern husky voice had him shoot his eyes open.  
The boy parted his lips.  
"Cosimo, you there?"  
"Y-yes." He replied.  
The boy could feel her taking in a deep breath before she spoke again. "Get out of that train."  
"Listen to me close, you need to teleport the citizens to Saffron city before it reaches the station.  
After that, I need you to pull its break so it can activate when the Motherload's- Eh!"  
Lyra stopped.  
"What's wrong?"  
"GET OUT OF THAT TRAIN NOW!"  
***click***

* * *

**Back to the pair...**

The train let out wild "choo choo's" from the distance.  
Lyra gritted her teeth and disconnected her headset. She stood up and ran towards her Lugia- facing him.  
"I'm utilizing right now!"  
"You're what?" But North never stopped right there.  
He shot his eyes open once he looked at Lyra and the Lugia.  
The Lugia had stood on its large feet whilst tilting its head downward to Lyra's level.  
It happened in the blink of an eye- The girl closed her eyes for a split second, before passing out on the concrete flooring.  
"Commander!" North rushed to her side.  
Kiki rushed to her trainer's collapsed form worriedly. The Pokemon had seen her trainer perform this process of utilization before, yet it always seemed to terrify the little Pokemon right to her small bones.  
"Lyra!"  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested her back against his lap.  
Her head immediately fell backwards. Lustrous chocolate brown hair falling off her face.  
The girl had no feel- as if she were a rag doll.  
Yet her pulse was still beating at normal pace.  
North shook the girl up, but there was no response.  
Suddenly, the 19 year old heard a small cry.  
He snapped his head to the Lugia's direction.  
The multi Psychic/Flying type raised its head up a bit. North shot his eyes open when he noticed the Pokemon's eyes were glowing with a bright light of blue.  
The light was so bright that North had to cover his eyes with the hem of his sleeve.  
The Lugia let out a loud cry before it fanned its wings out proudly and teleported.

* * *

**A/N: **The fantasy begins here...  
Please ^-^  
Let me know of your thoughts.

**Review. **


	6. Ch5: Let's News

**A/N:** Everyone I apologize for the Delay, it was unplanned. However, I do have an excuse u.u ...  
School. ENGLISH 12. 'Nuff said. ^-^

Also, as for the artwork- Yeah... Gotta wait that out, too.  
Sorry. Love you but- (My English teacher's favorite phrase, it seems u.u)

Anyway, please PLEASE(You will!) Enjoy!~

-Danke,  
~Lux-9

* * *

Disclaimer: Everyone let's cross our fingers and pray for Japan- Nintendo's the name.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch.5: Let's News**

_"Silver, I... I'll let you have it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"My title."_

_"...!"_

***Ring* *Ring***

_"Yes, this is Lyra._  
_Ah! Go-, oh hello, G._  
_*sigh* Yes, yes. I will be there. Count on it."_

***Click* **

_"G?"_

_"Trainer battle, it seems. Even in my day-off, I am left_  
_without rest."_

_"Heh."_

_"You think about what I said, alright?_  
_Well, bye for now."_

_"Wait!"_

_"?"_

_"Do you.. DO YOU HAVE TO GO?"_

_"...!"_

_"I mean... Isn't this your day-off? _  
_Take a rest- no, come with me._  
_I'll take you anywhere you want!"_

_"Hahaha."_

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You're cute- being all generous and _  
_all..._  
_Is that because I offered you my title?"_

_"NO! Keep that damn title- I didn't_  
_say I'd take it to begin with,"_

_"Hmph..."_

_"Come, we'll go to Saffron... and wherever_  
_the hell- we'll be free."_

_"Free?"_

_"Yes."_

_"...That's what I'm- no, what all of us fight for._  
_Freedom." _

_"You're wrong."_

_"I'm wrong?"_

_"We are all fighting- for our Arcadia."_

_"Ar...cadia..."_

_"Yes."_

_"But I thought you strived to be stronger."_

_"I can't possibly be any stronger than I am now."_

_"But-"_

_"Lyra Byrd sees me as a strong man- what_  
_more do I have to prove?"_

_"!..."_

* * *

**In the Magnet Train...**

"Momo! teleport those people to Saffron City. I'll be back shortly. Wait for me." Cosimo spoke to his Mr Mime, Momo, as he placed a hand on its shoulder. Mr Mime let out a loud "Mime!" of concern as it ran to its trainer's side worriedly. Cosimo shook his head and pushed him away.  
"Just go!" As Cosimo ran to the other cable car, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
"I'll-be-back." He gave out a thumbs up before running ahead.  
"Mime?" Mr Mime tilted his head sideways.

* * *

**In the Magnet Train's station...**

Rei ran with Read as fast as he can with the motherload underneath his arm. The 16 year old boy gritted his teeth thinking about his commanders' erratic actions. '_Stupid...bitch..._ _and her stupid...Lugia..._' But in reality, he was worried out of his damn mind. The entire Vaux knew of Lyra Byrd's unique ability to utilize with a Pokemon. And not just any Pokemon at that, a Lugia- a Legendary. The trainer would take complete control of the Pokemon by having to rid her body and be in a state of sleep. Lyra would then guide the wills of the Pokemon and handle its body and abilities as if it were her own. It is a tricky ability to perform, and so far, the only Pokemon Lyra had utilized with is her Lugia. Reasons for that being completely unknown. The same goes with the ability she inherits... Utilization... The ability was named so because there really was no name for it- no title, no nothing. It is believed to be an ability to be performed by Psychics; but nobody knows for sure. She might have genetically inherited it, but the crew highly doubts it. All in all, it is a genuine gift for a human being and Lyra still tries to keep it hidden from unnecessary eyes. '_Now that she's going to use it again..._' The slate gray haired boy looked over his shoulder at the people he had run past to and hissed a "damn."

* * *

**In the Magnet Train...**

Cosimo stood in the control car holding the break- ready to pull it at any moment. His Elekid leaned against his shoulder. The 18 year old could feel the hair in his skin rise once he felt a large shadow fall upon his form. The blue headed boy swallowed and slowly looked up. Cosimo shot his eyes open when he noticed the all too familiar large silvery white Pokemon levitating ahead with intimidating bright blue eyes. He inhaled "Lugia?" He immediately pulled the break for the train to stop.

* * *

**On the bridge, across the train tracks: **_**Lugia.**_

Lyra, in control of the Lugia, shot chilling ice beams at the train tracks in order to make it stop. The Lugia's eyes were still glowing, the same way they always did when Lyra took control of it. The train roared wildly as it neared to the large Pokemon.  
'_Moron. Did he pull the break? Why's it still moving?_' She thought to herself as she furrowed the Pokemon's eyes angrily. The Pokemon released more ice beams into the tracks to have the train stop once it reaches them. As the train hit the crystalline figures of ice, it stopped (while it still roared). Lyra let the Pokemon land on the tracks on its feet. She could then hear something else besides the screams of people, train roars, which was a loud click-like sound. She let the Pokemon look over its shoulder, as if to locate the sound.  
Big mistake.

As soon as she did so, the now properly functioned train started moving again. It broke the icicles and drove to the Lugia in immense speed. Lyra looked ahead and let out an alerted cry as the train hit Lugia as it was about to fly off, causing the Lugia to fall from the bridge, and then- it was all black.

* * *

_"So, you're the Champion- of the Johto and Kanto regions?"_  
_He let out a snide chuckle as he lit a cigarette with a match stick._  
_"I never thought I'd hit a conversation with you in person. Dames like you usually wind up in TV, or...maybe in some fancy restaurant. But here..."_  
_He sighed out smoke into the 17 year old girl's pretty face. Beneath the table, she clenched her fists and furrowed her eye brows irritatingly under her puffy white hat. Chocolate brown eyes took seconds to examine the man sitting across from her. A man- possibly in his early thirties, with a surprisingly large muscular exterior. His large hairy hands were placed on the table, leaving the cigarette cornered at the edge of his lips. He wore a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned down to his fit chest. It clung to his upper body and showed off his collar bone and thick neck. A tattoo of...a black Rayquaza came from the midst of his chest and snaked its way around his neck. An insignia of some sorts danced by the Rayquaza's claw-like hands. She squinted her eyes at it to examine it. She looked back at him. He didn't look like anyone she ever met, but he seemed...so familiar. She smirked and let out a scoff.  
"You'd be surprised." He let out a chuckle.  
"You are Hideo Takeda's daughter, no doubt. Always having a way with your words."  
He took the cigarette out of his mouth and pressed its end against the rusted table.  
"How do 'you' know my father, anyway?" She crossed her arms.  
He laughed lowly and placed his large hand at the back of his neck.  
"How do I? You mean how can't I- your daddy's a legend. He saved your dear region's environment years ago! An amazing man he was... Its a shame he didn't get the credit he deserved... Ask people- The Grateful Incident- "it was the doings of the mighty Lugia/Ho-oh!" They say... Of course noone'd believe such heroic actions to be done by man." He shook his head. "Hard to believe they still believe in all that mumbo-jumbo.."  
Lyra half lidded her eyes to her cool glass of water. The man smiled side-ways, attractive dimples formed in his features.  
"Yeah...that Takeda was a one-man army." He said lowly.  
"But that's probably not the reason why you're here."_

_(Shattered the glass...)  
_  
_She shot her head up and parted her lips to speak, but he immediately interrupted her by clearing his throat. "Now... Let's talk business, shall we?"_  
_After that... He talked about his forming of some kind of Elite Force group. A 'Special Unit,' the way he put it. "Our Unit navigates dangers among regions and totaling them once and for all. We are allies with the Pokemon Rangers, I'm sure you've heard of them by now." He went on. He grinned and leaned back in his chair as he stretched his arms. "I'm a...one man short, or a woman, in your case. I need you to be a part of our unit." But Lyra said nothing. Her head was still tilted forward and her eyes were heavily lidded. Thoughts of her father ran back and forth in her head. It made her feel extremely numb. That man...he just tempts her with information of her father to have her silenced and absorb his ideals without having to interfere with his jabbing. Just what kind of a man was he? And how did he know her father in the first place? "Well, what do you say? Care to tag along?" "...you bastard." She finally spoke._  
_That caught him off-guard. He raised an eye brow. "Hmm?" Lyra slowly peeked her head up at him. "What about the Grateful Incident?" "It-" "How do you know my dad?" As he was about to speak, Lyra quickly slammed her hands against the table and stood up. "Answer me!" She yelled desperately. He rolled his saffron eyes and diverted them away from her. "You have me sit my ass in here, and listen to the crap about your little run-in unit," He coolly furrowed his brown eye brows and looked at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't WANT to join you AND your stupid unit!" The older man held back a wince. She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned around- walking away. "HOY! Little miss Champ-to-be..." He called after while having his rear still seated in his seat. Lyra paused in her tracks. Eyes wide. 'Champ to be?' She looked over her shoulder 'It couldn't be...'._  
_"Its you..." Her lips moved on their own. "Hideo Takeda- he was my comrade." He fessed. "Comrade?" She repeated. He closed his eyes and nodded. She turned around fully and took a few steps towards him. Her eyes had softened and her face saddened a bit. "I don't believe you..." She said lowly. "That's alright." He stood up- his height far greater than her's; and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have been keeping an eye on you from the very first day you started. Had me wear a stupid disguise, too." He let out a soft chuckle to appease her. She faced the ground and had her face buried by that puffy white hat of her's. "You'll find him- WE'LL find him. There's no need for you to settle as a Champion like this. You have power, use it." He lightly pressed her shoulder. "This is an opportunity for you to... soar the skies, and...and travel the world. Until, eventually...you.." He stopped himself when he saw her quickly brush a tear away from her eye and turn around.  
"I'll think about it." She said.  
He nodded understandably.  
"Alright. But until then, I want you to call me Gomer."  
"Gomer?"  
"My name." He grinned.  
She looked at him over her shoulder.  
"Gomer. You got a name for that Unit of yours?"  
"Vaux." He said.  
"Vaux?" She repeated again._  
_"That's right. We swift through the skies and- They're a lot tougher than you think. Better pick your best team for your application challenges next week~"  
"What? I never even agreed YET!"  
He waved his hands out and walked ahead of her  
. "Any woman who says she'll think about it, means a big Y-E-S; capital letter and all..."  
_

* * *

Lyra quickly shot her eyes open and inhaled deeply.  
"Lyra!" North called. The brunette pushed him off and fell on her knees. She wrapped up an arm around her abdomen and let out a few coughs spurring of blood (Her body, especially in her abdomen area was suffering of severe pain at the moment). '_He sent me away..._' She thought as she moved her hand up to her forehead and pressed. Lyra let out a groan. Her head hurt like death. Her Pachirisu jumped by her side worriedly, letting out a few "Risu" of concern. North stood up and walked to her side. He shot his eyes open when he saw the splashes of blood on the cement roof. As he moved a hand to place it on her back, she stood up and walked towards the ladder.  
"Wait, where are you going?" He held her arm, which she broke out of with yet another push, causing him to almost fly back.  
The Pachirisu jumped to its trainer's shoulder as she climbed down the ladder all too quickly, and just like that, the 18 year old commander was out of sight from the 19 year old elite.  
Whenever Lyra tried to telepathize with her Lugia, she could not get any sort of reply in return. '_Oh God..._ _Where are you now?_' She voiced in her mind worriedly. She squeezed her eyes shut again and utilized.  
In a split second she found herself in the body of the Lugia, it let out a cry before sending her back again.  
Lyra's fingerless gloved hands slipped off of the rusted ladder. Recently opening her eyes again and she found herself in midair falling straight on her back. She let out an 'oof' as her back hit the ground. The 18 year old bit her lower lip and held back a wince. The pained brunette elbowed herself to stand up, she heard North call out her name frantically and inform the other members. She took a deep breath and recalled her Lugia's location. '_Trees_' she lip synced and desperately, yet quickly stood up. She held her Pachirisu close to her chest and started running.

* * *

It took Rei less than 2 minutes to finally re-operate the train. He was a wizz kid when it came to fiddling with technology and such. It was almost unbelievable how quick the 16 year old works. Even when their commander bought them some time, he stressely gave the wiring his magical touch. Now that the train was up and running, the train station got even more crowded. They had saved herds of people and the mission was officially a success but Cosimo's voice still rang over their ears. "It got ran over!" He had said, before his line got disconnected. Rei had to fix those stupid headphones, he mind-noted. The pair could not even get on the line with their commander. As they stepped foot in the station, they turned around frantically- looking for the familiar faces of their other three teammates. Brick and Ami were taking care of the grunt, which is settled. But Cosimo, North, and Lyra were still at absence.  
"Lyra..." Rei voiced worriedly- heavily lidding his eyes. Read saw how worried he was and took his headphone off and fiddled with it. Rei finally got his own over ear headphones to work, and placed them over his hair covered ears.  
"North! What's your status?" Rei almost yelled through his headphones. Cosimo was at least safe in the train, now that its been operated. He hadn't heard anything from North. Also... He was the one with Lyra.  
"I'm alright but-"  
"But what?" Read interrupted. His headphone was now working as well.  
"Lyra damaged herself when she utilized with her Lugia, and as soon as she woke up, she took off like some mad woman..."  
"What?" Rei uttered- almost unbelievably. His eyes widened a bit as a hand moved up to his head and tugged strands of his slate grey hair.  
"Well, where did she go?" Read asked, trying to remain his cool.  
"I would presume she went to wherever her Lugia is right now."  
"It was ran over by the train... Rei!" Read took off after the younger man.  
"She is in no condition to be up and running- hurry up!"

* * *

Shadow fell upon the numerous crowds of people. Crowds consisting of reporters and journalists. The Lugia layed in between a many green trees. Its silvery white body caked with dirt and leaves. The cuts and bruises in its body were nothing to speak of. It let out a bothered cry as countless camera shootings flashed.  
"Does my face show? Oh- maybe if I go stand in...here, yes. Right out of its shade." The female reporter adjusted her pink dress shirt.  
"Okay, are we rolling?" She asked. The camera nodded gave her a thumbs up. A snide smile formed in her pink lips as she softly cleared her throat, lip syncing 'Okay.'  
"Ladies and gentlemen, throughout this day, a series of events pressed place. As you may have probably been aware of, the train almost bombarded the entire station. Also..." The camera man diverted the video camera to the Lugia's direction.  
"The God of the sees seems to have lost its luster..." She went on. The Lugia let out a cry and fell from the trees, onto the ground. The crowd stared at the Legendary Pokemon in awe. As a few made their way towards the Lugia, it opened up its eyes and hissed at the people. Blood spilling from its mouth. It let out a ferocious cry as it stood up on twos and fanned its wings out in intimidation. The people flinched and backed away frighteningly.  
"As you can see, the Lugia seems to be in pain. What could possibly have caused this to happen to this Legendary Pokemon, you'd undoubtedly be wondering... Oh, hold on.."  
The camera diverted to the female reporter, whom had placed her index finger on her wireless headphone. Her eyes seemed focused at hearing what the other line had to tell her. She parted her lips "What? The train?..." She voiced out.  
The Lugia let out yet another ferocious cry as more flashes flashed at its eyes. It fanned its hand-like wing out as if to knock them down. It became wildly bothered and started moving around, until...it stopped and let out a soft ghastly cry. Its sapphire eyes seemed to be fixed on something else now. Lugia closed its eyes and its enormous form was taken over by a beaming blue light, before disappearing into... The bewildered photo shooters looked over their shoulders hesitantly then gasped. Felicity, the reporter, let out a silent gasp.  
"Is that..."  
The camera man quickly swifted backwards. Lyra icily glared at the crowd before diverting her chocolate brown eyes to the Master Ball in her hand. She turned around.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered- pressing the Master Ball against her chest whilst closing her eyes.  
The people stared at her in surprise- blinking and jaws dropping... The female reporter blinked and brought the mic close to her mouth. As she was about to speak, she was interrupted by Earth-shaking stomps. She turned around to see a thin, well dressed young man with a peaked hat standing on the shoulder of a large Rhyperior.  
"Rhyperior, Sandstorm!" He commanded. A sandstorm quickly brewed in the area. Everyone started coughing and covering their eyes. The camera man cleaned the video camera with the hem of his sleeve (he wanted a clear shot of it all). To his surprise, the video camera suddenly floated in midair.  
"Hey! My camera!" He voiced in unison among many others.  
Read stood by his Gardevoir, she closed her ruby eyes and obliged to her trainer's commands. Thus the cameras all floated in midair, she let out her alienated cry and crashed them together. The 23 year old let out a satisfied smirk.  
'Now THAT'S a show...'  
"Lyra!" A mature boyish voice called out. Lyra knew too well that it was Rei. She shot her head up to find the 16 year old flying towards her with his Charizard. He carried a frantic expression on his face. Lyra only inhaled when he outstretched an arm out as he neared. Their fingers tickled the second they interacted. He grabbed her hand tightly. Lyra jumped and sat behind him. The Pachirisu dug its small paws into Lyra's leather jacket when the Charizard flew off.  
In a split second, Cosimo appeared by the 19 year old with the Rhyperior. A Mr Mime hobbled by the 18 year old klutz. North looked at the boy whom nodded before Mr Mime built a barrier-like wall around them and the Vaux members disappeared.  
All that's left was Read, whom gave another smirk. He back spinned by his Gardevoir and teleported as well.

* * *

Soon after, the sandstorm suspended. Felicity coughed sand and waved a hand in front of her starry face.  
The camera man sobbed in front of his camera "My camera..."

Between the complaining crowd came a man with his right hand and left hand body guards. He looked up at the teenagers flying off with the Charizard. He smirked coldly- his solid grey eyes were fixed on the girl. His pet Persian nuzzled its head against its master's leg, purring in the process.  
"Should we chase after them, Master?" Asked a body guard.  
"No. Chasing mice is not a manner of which I fore take." He squinted his eyes at them. "No matter how fair those mice might be..." He turned around and walked away.  
"What about Dwayne?" Asked the other body guard.  
The big man gave a pathetic laugh.  
"When trouble comes, wise men take to their work; weak men take to the woods." He smirked. "Dwayne became disheveled."

* * *

**A/N: **Just to be clear, Utilization is like a power of which Lyra seems to bear- It plays an important part in the story- although I understand  
It may be confusing at first, but I hope you to understand more of it in future chapters- Thank you for time!~


	7. Ch6: What can I say?

Disclaimer: Keeping my fingers crossed for Japan, and no; its Nintendo n.n

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch.6: What can I say?**

_You could start by giving me those_

_Digits,_

_and let me take you on a_

_Date,_

_then to not call_

_Death,_

_when I don't recall your name the next morning..._

* * *

Her head collapsed against his back. Rei flicked his steel blue eyes open and peeked at her from under his slate gray bangs. '_Sleeping._' He thought.  
A monochrome of red spread across his features. Her entire body was pressed against his back and he could feel her silent breathing against his neck- as if their closeness before didn't make him uneasy enough already. Their entire time flying had been unsettelingly quiet, and awkward. He was simply not up for talking and neither was she. The boy was mad at her up to his entire being until he saw how apologetic she was towards her Lugia- she was on the verge of tears. Rei was actually moved. He wanted to say anything to her- anything, but... his mind went blank.  
So the flight was...that.  
The 16 year old was having a hard time concentrating on flying, he didn't notice his Charizard's sudden calls. Rei shook his head and looked at his Charizard. He pet its head as it let out a concerned and bothered cry. He suddenly noticed the slightly chilling breezy wind causing the hair in his skin to rise. He looked up to notice the graying skies.  
"Oh yeah! Its going to rain toda-" But the boy soon interrupted his own excitement by quickly cupping a hand over his mouth- '_Lyra is sleeping._' He had to remind himself. His steel blue eyes scanned the area below them. He squinted his eyes at a couple of shaded benches.  
"Stop there, Chaz." He commanded lowly. The Charizard let out a low "Char" before obliging to his master's commands.

* * *

'_It hurts..._'

A droplet of water cascaded on the girl's bold cheek. Her eye lids squinted before she heavily lidded her eyes open only to see a mass of gray. Her head was throbbing; the heavy rainfall against the benches' shades wasn't helping either.  
"Uh..." Her lips pursed open. Rei looked down at the girl- his view becoming clear to the older commander. Their faces... a mere inches apart. He blinked. A blush spread across his cheeks and he gulped. Even in her half asleep state, she furrowed her eye brows irritatingly. As she opened her lips once more to speak, the younger elite interrupted her with a "Shh."  
"Here, drink this." Lyra must have hit her head real hard because Rei was holding a small black glassed bottle with a glowing neon pink liquid in it. No way she's drinking it... Rei moved the bottle closer to her. Lyra furrowed her eye brows and used her entire strength to fidget away from him. She also noticed Rei's navy blue jacket draped over her. Rei blinked, then looked at the bottle at hand. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. She shook her head. He chuckled lightly.  
"Relax. It won't kill you- but it will kill that headache of yours..." He neared the bottle from his left hand and pressed the tip against her lower lip in an undemanding manner. Once she took the first gulp, she rolled her eyes. Rei smiled warmly at her reaction. Even when she's broken down, she still acts so cold and stubborn. As he helped her with the last sip, he gently cleaned the corner of her lips with his thumb.  
"There..." Rei smiled at her reassuringly. He helped her lay back down and brushed his index finger against the droplets of rain on her face. Lyra gave Rei one last glare before digging her fingers into his hoodie jacket and pulling it up to her face.  
Rei gave a cornered smile and nodded. '_I did a good job._' His eyes suddenly diverted to Lyra's shiny Pachirisu, whom let out a yawn of its own and jumped next to her trainer's legs. Rei blinked.  
"And where did _you_ come from?"

* * *

A bolt of lightning glowed in the clouded gaudy gray skies. Tears of the skies poured heavily over the master's soaked gear. All composed of a black army jacket and shoulder belts. A new PokeGear model tossed by them- its water-filled screen blinked a red bar 'No Signal' it read. Heavy rainfall washed over the muscular standing figure. His muscular figure was one to gawk at. He really did work at it in a sole year. Under the rainfall, it glowed paler from the cold, and his crimson hair was darker to a shade of almost maroon. It clung to his skull and the back of his neck. Water cascaded down to his amazing back. A droplet slid through his back line, making its way down to his lower back. His broad shoulders were settling under the heavy rain, and his head was skyward. His bare chest barely making a movement. Fog escaped his nose and slightly ajar lips. Eye lids dropped. "Meg..." Silver eyes revealed themselves under water-absorbed eye lashes. He didn't turn, nor fidget at his Meganium's alert call. Meganium was settling under a canopy of leaves. Its flowery figure already soaked to the bone. Its not like the Pokemon minded the rain all that much, but an overdose of it did bother her. Also... Meganium wasn't exactly fond of the Lake of Rage. Not like the way her master cherished it, that is... Meganium half lidded its rose-toned eyes and buried its head under the soaked mud- the sounds of the rain along with the Gyarados' cries under the lake was too unbearable (scary, to say the least). Hearing movement beneath the lake, he diverted his eyes. Quick and sudden, water exploded as an enormous raging red Gyarados revealed its entire snake-like figure out. It let out a magnificent cry and was soon after joined by other Gyarados' as well (all surrounding it, as if it were their master). The red Gyarados slithered its way over to his own master, followed by the other blue Gyarados'. The corners of Silver's lips twitched to a smirk. He looked at his multi water/flying type Pokemon and outstretched his arm a bit- a gesture for the Gyarados to lower its head towards him. The Gyarados obliged and Silver ran his gloved hand over its scales. The 19 year old said nothing, but fixed his silvery eyes on the scar on his Pokemon's supposedly neck.

He closed his eyes for a split second- a vague image of a Feraligatr waywardly jumping and greeting the larger water/flying type with the most ferocious form of a crunch.

'_There was a lot of blood- as red as.._'

Silver opened his eyes and turned around- facing his Gyarados his muscular back.  
He walked towards his gear. He picked up his Poke Gear and his eyes paused at the 72 missed calls-  
'Blue... Blue... Green.. Blue..'  
His eyes stopped at an unknown number.  
He shrugged it off and searched his 37 new messages.

"**Pick up your damn phone already!**" the 37th voice message played- Green.

"**Sil Sil- did you watch the TV?**" 36th... - Blue.

"**Hey, there. Are you alright? I'm at Green's. You should come, also. Its urgent. ****Please.**" -35th – Blue.

He stopped- her voice sounded concerned.  
He gritted his teeth as his mind wandered off to all the possible reasons she could be.  
Frowning, he short-dialed Green's number (now that he had signal).

It took him 12 beeps for him to finally pick up.  
Silver was warmly welcomed by Viridian's Gym Leader- he didn't even have to utter a word.

"**WHERE-IN-THE-NAME-OF-FUCK-HAVE-YOU-BEEN?**"

"..."

"**Save your regards for your booze- I "accidentally" broke in while the asshole-owner was nowhere to be found. I hope you don't mind me kicking the door- oh, and my Arcanine loves your leather couch- Haha, or what's left of it.**"

Silver furrowed his eye brows angrily.  
"What the-"

"**Brooding under the heavy rain in God knows where- you know, moping over the fact that she's gone isn't gonna get her back~**"

He was pushing his buttons- but that caught Silver off-guard.  
So...

He didn't say anything.

"**Viridian's Gym- be there.**"

***Click*  
**

At first, he thought Green impregnated Blue with his child, but at the end- he ended up impregnating Silver with clarity.  
He looked at his Meganium- whom gave a look of concern. He pet it.

_**"You're all alone in your journey, aren't you?"**_

_**"Not with your bothersome presence."**_

_**"I don't care if you care or not, but a friendly advice: show love for your Pokemon. They're all you've got."**_

_**"Heh. Keep that sentimental crap to your sappy self and leave me alone."**_

_**"Fine! Future message: Hello Victory!~  
You'll never beat me- Ever."**_

_Silver let out a sigh at the memory of her voice.__  
_"Let's go, you fat flowery pudge."  
"Meg!"  


* * *

Nighttime fell upon the two teens.  
Rei yawned and turned on his Deoxyware- it came to life and its key board immediately changed colors.  
As the screen's light shone on his tired face, he gazed back at Lyra- whom was still sleeping.  
The boy was sitting Indian-style on the ground with his laptop on his lap- Kiki was curled up beside him, also.  
The rain had let up hours ago- and what came to his mind was identifying where they were- wherever they were, it seemed to be still under construction.  
_'Maybe on the verge of opening?_' He thought earlier.  
Then it struck him- all the perky umbrellas- the fences, the pools, and all...

They were in a theme park- well, maybe.

Rei tried to communicate with the rest of the team but the signal was and still is- dead.

'Maybe I can email them?...'

"I've gotta try."  
He whispered.

He searched for any available networks- he could easily hack into any if he found them.  
_'Maybe they're too far.'_ He thought.

He turned back and shuffled through his back pack. His hand grabbed for the Primary Ball- he called out his Klinklang.  
Rei quickly gestured the Steel type to be quiet- to which the Pokemon obliged to.

**Hey Coz; we're okay. I'm not quite sure where we are exactly- but I'd put my finger on it being that Pokemon Water Park they were planning on building- looks like its gonna open soon.**  
**I'd give it a week or two- Oh, Lyra's sleeping. I gave her that pain killer medicine- the one I gave you when you broke your bones- remember that?**  
**Okay; I'm talking too much. I should probably send this message over before I lose the connection again.**  
**We'll head over to home base tomorrow morning, until then- Take care.**  
** ~Rei n.n**

Sent!

He sent the message to Cosimo and quickly disconnected from the network before he was found out.

He stretched and arched his back.  
A sharp chill suddenly run through him- he wasn't wearing his jacket and the cold was beginning to catch him to the bone.  
He had to remind himself to wear more than a T-shirt next time.  
The 16 year old rubbed his arms before he felt shadow fall upon him.

Lyra dropped the jacket on Rei and took a few steps ahead of him and stopped.

Blushing, Rei immediately removed the jacket to take view on the commander.  
"L-Lyra! You're up!  
Are you feeling alright? I-I sent an email to Cosimo an-"  
"You were able to reach them?"  
She interrupted him- still not facing him.  
He stood up and fiddled with his fingers.  
"I had to hack the lines to get through, though."  
A smile smile formed across her lips and she let out a "Hmph."  
Rei blinked.  
"Bringing me to this dump...forcing some pain killer on me...hacking through the network lines- You really are something, you know that Rei?"  
He held back a gasp and a blush spread across his cheeks- he looked at his feet.  
"I apologize- but desperate times call for desperate measures."  
She looked over her shoulder- a smirk evident in her features.  
Lyra walked closer towards his taller form. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the 16 year old. She was making him feel uneasy- which she mind-noted to being amusing. She took another step closer- now their bodies inches apart.  
His hands were shaking and he was avoiding eye contact with her.  
She noticed he had quite masculine hands for such a young boy at his age- he had turned 16 months ago and was already shaping such a mature figure.  
Lyra already knew the boy was head over heels for her- and she was what intoxicated his mind- she knew that, she really did. All after a Pokemon battle a year ago, emotions spurred out of him- leaving Lyra cold and territorial. She wondered if she was selfish for not returning his feelings...  
Now. For some odd curiosity, she wanted to know how he felt like.  
She moved a hand up to his face and lightly pressed her hand against his cheek.  
"No..."  
He muttered lightly- his steel blue eyes now bravely interlocking with her's.  
"I'd prefer...without the gloves."  
He said- catching her off-guard.  
She parted her lips and bit her right fingerless glove off.  
He grabbed her hand and moved it up to his face- he forced a smile.  
Lyra's hand was warm and soft- she had firm hands that were far smaller than his.  
He moved her hand down to his chest and stopped.  
He looked at her with firm eyes.  
"Feel it?"  
Lyra looked away from her hand at his heart, then at his face.  
Besides the fact that he had that young-type of handsomeness, he looked quite serious. She'd never seen Rei look so serious, and she didn't know she'd get her thoughts to sound so sloppy.  
Her lips were still parted- she had nothing to say.

* * *

**A/N:** Rei's Deoxyware= Alienware in real life XD I have an Alienware, so I thought it'd be pretty interesting to change its brand name to Deoxyware, since Deoxys is an alien Pokemon...  
Well, please do let me know of your thoughts.

**Thank you.**


	8. Ch7: Small Worlds

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo. 

**R&R. **

* * *

**Ch.7: Small Worlds**

_You are_

_There_

_and I am_

_Here_

* * *

Rei's insignia is carved in his left chest- his insignia contained a slashed 0- and Lyra was beginning to wonder why...  
Fog escaped the bathroom as the 16 year old got out wearing nothing but another pair of training pants. He was drying out his hair as his rear pummeled against the bed across from Lyra.  
Rei let out a small sigh of relief. The Poke' Center they were in was packed- which is why they came to reserve one room.  
Lyra didn't mind so much- keeping her cool demeanor, as always. If he would try anything funny, she'll deal with him. Although knowing the 16 year old, Lyra doubted he'd try anything.  
All in all, the 18 year old commander was relieved to heal her Pokemon; especially her Lugia- which was badly hurt. Lyra reminded herself to give it ice cold baths back home- when the squad goes back to Orre, that is.  
Lyra, across from Rei, sat on the edge of the bed- facing him. She had taken off her jacket and neatly folded it by her side. Kiki sat on Lyra's lap and stared at Rei with big curious eyes.  
Rei was unlike any of the men in Lyra's life.  
He's frail; he's laid back; he's innocent...  
Lyra's chocolate brown eyes diverted to the room's footing. Fuzzy carpet...small cabinets...mini fridge...  
"**What's in your mind?**"  
Her eyes diverted to his.  
He set the towel aside by his bed and rested his elbows on his lap as he leaned in.  
"I...was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Nothing in particular..." She shook her head.  
"Nothing?" He repeated.  
Lyra stretched her arms out. It was then that Rei noticed her thin biceps that glowed under the pale light.  
He had to hide a chuckle- '_not only does she kick my ass in a Pokemon battle, I'd wager she'd total me in a one-on-one, too..._' He thought.  
"Well..." She started- closing her eyes and arching her back.  
"Yes?"  
He flicked his steel blue orbs back to her face.  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"Mm. That insignia of yours... looks edited."  
"You noticed." He said- a soft smile spread across his lips.  
Lyra opened one eye and raised an eye brow- letting out a "hmm?" in the process. '_I have a keen eye._' She'd say- but she was rather modest.  
She placed her lightly clenched fists by the bed- then moved one hand onto Kiki's head and started petting her. Kiki let out a "Chee" of satisfaction.  
Lyra opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted.  
"I carved a slash across the zero."  
He half-lidded his eyes.  
"Why?"  
Lyra asked softly- looking down at Kiki instead of him.  
"Because I don't have zero losses anymore..."  
She looked at him.  
A droplet of water cascaded from his bangs down to his forehead- sliding down to his jaw line.  
"I lost- once. Against you, Lyra."  
She scoffed. "I didn't know that."  
Rei nodded a single nod.  
"But you know... It doesn't bother me that I lost against you last year."  
"It was a tough battle."  
Lyra nodded and stood up.  
Kiki jumped from her lap onto the bed. Lyra unbuckled the leather brown belt that snaked the midst of her abdomen and connected to her bag that, too, was strapped around her left thigh. She unstrapped herself of all her gear and turned around- her pro back shirt giving almost entire view of her attractively fit back. Rei felt his cheeks heat up so he looked away.  
"I was told I was going to battle a Masaya- but man.."  
He chuckled and shook his head in emphasis.  
"I really thought I'd take you down." He continued.  
Lyra got out her Poke Gear and held a Poke Ball in her hand.  
Rei stared at her strangely before she called out her Feraligatr- her Pride.  
Rei knew that Lyra had a strong bond with her Feraligatr. 'He's one fighter, that's for sure...' He thought. After all, it was Lyra's Feraligatr that beat down the second half of his Pokemon party, when she had no other than Feraligatr and her Arcanine up for battle. '_Even though I had the type advantage, I just couldn't win..._'  
Lyra pet her Feraligatr's head as he nuzzled up against her. She also seemed happy to be sending out her main Pokemon.  
"Your Feraligatr seems to be bigger than the rest- usually they're around... 8ft."  
Lyra diverted her eyes to the 16 year old and raised an eye brow.  
"Really? I never noticed. You're a big boy, aren't you Pride?"  
She giggled at her Feraligatr. Rei chuckled- her mood seems to have changed.  
"He takes on a protective role- so much like how a father would to his daughter..."  
She started lowly- a warm smile plastered on her face and chocolate brown eyes so distant.  
She was crouched down beneath her Feraligatr- whom was down on all fours.  
"Hmm?" Rei blinked at her. "A father?" He continued.  
"My father... he's.." She shrugged.  
Rei's hands settled by his sides.  
"Dead?"  
Lyra lowered her head. She shook her head slowly.  
"I..I don't know- no! I do know. He's alive. My father is alive."  
Rei furrowed his eye brows- '_she's pretty confident._'  
"What...makes you so sure?"  
Now- she looked up at Rei with a stern face and chocolate brown eyes fixed on Rei's steel blue ones.  
"Because...**Hideo Takeda does not die.**"  
Rei shot his eyes open and parted his lips.  
"H-Hideo Takeda...is..your-"  
Lyra parted her lips- but said nothing.  
"Lyra..." Rei started.  
He stood up and walked towards Lyra. He sat on his knees and was a mere inches apart from her.  
"That man- he.."  
Rei bowed his head, parted his lips and hid a gasp. He placed a hand on his chest and gulped.  
"Lyra, you.. Two months ago.. When you said...

_***Flashback***_  
_**"Don't change your name."**_  
_**She said- crossing her arms.**_  
_**Rei blinked, then furrowed his eye brows.**_ _**He placed his hands on his hips.  
**_ _**"Its not your decision to make here."  
**_ _**Rei turned around and walked towards his room's back wall and rested his hands against it.**_  
_**"I change my name whenever I want- get a new trainer's license.. My name- my business..."**_  
_**He went on- not even facing the commander.**_ _**Lyra furrowed her eye brows angrily.  
**_ _**"Been receiving complaints about me, have you?"**_  
_**He looked at her over his shoulder and smirked.**_  
_**"Fair enough. Have it your way. Noone's calling you by that and neither will I."**_  
_**Lyra turned around and crossed her way to the automatic door.**_  
_**"Wait."**_ _**Rei turned in a swift and ran towards her.  
**_ _**Lyra stopped- giving him her back.  
**_ _**"Aren't you going to ask me why?"**_  
_**"Why you changed your name?"**_  
_**"Yeah. Ask me."**_  
_**"Hi-de-o... heh."  
**_ _**She scoffed and took a step towards the door.**_ _**It let out a whoosh as it opened.  
**_ _**"I'd rather not know."  
**_ _**She finished- walking out and the door closing behind her.**_  
_**Rei half lidded his eyes and walked back to his metallic desk where his new hacked ID awaits.**_  
_**"Hideo.."**_  
_**Rei stared at the ID before tossing it in the trash can.**_  
_**He pulled his shirt up and looked at his insignia- remembering his commander's words.**_

Lyra looked up at Rei with almost squinted eyes. The lamp's pallid light hitting her hair and face- making her look extremely beautiful, to which the 16 year old boy mind-noted.  
"Before joining the Vaux. I was some runaway vagrant who loved capturing and training all sorts of Pokemon- in other words, a trainer. But.. I had no cave to return to when all was done, so... I ended up working in computer securities in companies like Devon corp.. Tech-Freako.. **The Rockets**.."  
"The Rockets?"  
Lyra repeated unbelievably.  
Rei rested one elbow on his knee and nodded- double lidded eyes fixed on Pride, who seemed to be staring at the two intently.  
Lyra was not so shocked as much as she was impressed with the younger man. A computer genius at such a young age- going from place to place would be indeed dangerous but not with Rei, no. Lyra would understand now- not only was he an awesomely-powerful trainer, but a genius no less. She'd think that his supersedes was derived from his intelligence. His knowledge and background with Pokemon is what makes him a powerful opponent.  
"I'd never stay too long. A vagrant like me would never settle in the same spot- so I wandered the regions... I wandered and changed my tag almost- always... By that, I mean changing my name. It was until I came across Kanto, I was recognized by a man- a brilliant Scientist. His name was Dai."  
Lyra bit her tongue and listened intently.  
"We worked alongside one another under The Rockets. We didn't work so much with computer security as we did on Pokemon. We.. We studied Porygon. Specifically, Porygon2."  
Lyra parted her lips, then pressed them back together.  
Rei smiled warmly at the reminiscence and lowered his head. The air conditioner hitting his wet hair didn't matter anymore.  
"3 years ago- PorygonZ was discovered. Dai and I couldn't be any happier- we had created a Pokemon. Lyra, I created the Dubious Disk- and- there. You probably don't believe me, but..."  
Rei shrugged.  
Lyra's hand reached out to grab his, but she stopped herself. Just sat on her knees and listened.  
"Dai... He didn't want the Pokemon known to be created by a scientist whom worked under the mafia, so he.. He gave me the Pokemon, and told me to run. So... I did. I ran away from the Rockets. I escaped like the little rat that I was."  
Rei sighed and stared up at the ceiling.  
"So, my next stop was to go to the ice box- that is, Sinnoh. Sinnoh corp had to be the largest development corporation second to Devon corp. What I did.. was, I left a Dubious Disk along with the instructions and fled. I refused to give away Rusty."  
"Rusty?"  
Rei gave a cornered smile.  
"The PorygonZ we worked so hard on evolving..."  
"Oh."  
"Sinnoh was a nice region- no, but beautiful. It was there that I met a powerful trainer, my friend, Cosimo."  
Lyra smiled- picturing the pair meeting for the first time.  
"Cosimo suggested traveling together- said he originally came from Hoen. So, you can imagine how surprised he'd be after I told him I worked for Devon corp."  
He chuckled.  
Lyra mirrored him.  
"Cosimo was 2 years older than I am- but people saw me as to being older. We beat gym leaders.. challenged the Elite Four. I never lost a battle- not once in my life. It was then, that the name "**Rei**" was suggested by Cosimo. I didn't have to think about is so much and after a solid 9 months in Sinnoh- my longest stay in a region, Cosimo said to see the flowers.

_"**What flowers?**" _  
_I asked. _  
_"**You don't know- they're Sinnoh's signature flowers- The Gracidea Flowers.**" _  
_"**What's so special about them?**"_  
_ "**You give them to someone you're deeply grateful to. I hear there's a garden crowded with them. Who knows, there may be some rare Pokemon in stock for us.**"_

He said. So... We went. It was a long journey, but it payed off in the end. It was the most magnificent thing my eyes could ever lay themselves on. But then... There stood a statue."  
Lyra shot her eyes open- she's been.  
"A statue of the brilliant scientist I knew so well, except... The name on the plate was not Dai, it was-"  
"**Hideo Takeda.**"  
Lyra mouthed out.  
Rei nodded.

* * *

He shivered.  
Silvery eyes exposed themselves under heavy eye lids.  
He blinked, then diverted his tired gaze to his right.  
He scoffed- '_That's why its so cold..._'  
She had taken the thin cover all to herself- holding it tight against her chest. Her black hair was messily tussled all over, and her bare back down to her lower back was entirely viewed by the 19 year old- whom was now laying beside her. He doesn't even recall her name, which made him feel even more disgusted with himself rather than whoever had slept with him the previous night.  
'_I got drunk..._' He recalled.  
Then- remembering the Ace Trainer that sat next to him at the bar. She was a broad shouldered woman- and tall, too. Silver recalled thinking her being thick- but it was not the amount of thickness he was comfortable with. This woman was a tad "bulky" and Silver didn't like that. Why? Because...  
Silver had gotten so drunk that he started fantasizing this woman to be Lyra, and her bulkiness always broke his fantasizing.  
Lyra was not bulky. Lyra's body was almost petite and quite firm. Her skin felt like silk under Silver's rougher hands. The way his flaming red hair collided with her lustrous brown hair... Their bodies complimented one another so well. It was like...  
**They were made for each other.**  
Sitting up, Silver got out of bed- bare assed and all. He went over to his bedside and grabbed for his cigarettes packet. He bit the tip of the cigarette, and as the lighter neared to the cigarette, the woman woke up.  
She groaned. Silver lit his cigarette and sighed out smoke almost immediately.  
"**Leave.**"  
He said- now turning around and walking out of his room.  
The woman blinked unbelievably.  
"What the f-" -

* * *

**A/N:** Heya. Sorry I took so long into writing this. I know, its very complex, and I'm trying to make it...UN-complex. But hey- its charm. Also, read the last chapter of my story, Pearls, it has this small detail of Lyra's dad. If you want, that is. But Lyra's been to Sinnoh and has seen her dad's statue there- whom is presumed dead.  
Anyway, gotta post the next chapter now. And-

**Thank you.**


	9. Ch8: Prideful Gal

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch.8: Prideful Gal**

_ I wonder_

_What she does _

_Everyday_

_She's so Sassy_

_So Cold_

_So glam_

_The perfect Math_

* * *

He diverted his eyes around the Questioning Room where he was plopped down on a metallic chair with his hands bined behind him. He lifted his chin up and groggily stared up at the fan that was...spinning..slowly.  
Dwayne swallowed a yawn, and blinked softly at the dim light.  
North took his peaked hat off and placed it on the metallic table- the golden badge reflecting light onto the thug's eyes- he squinted.  
North glanced at Read, whom was leaning against the wall with his muscular arms crossed, eyes closed, and mind in focus.  
Glancing back at Dwayne, he cleared his throat softly.  
"Four years ago, Team Rocket's malicious acts in Kanto were continuously intervened by a trainer from Pallet Town, a boy named Red."  
North crossed his arms behind his back and paced around the man, "Apparently, Red's interventions is what caused the Rockets to disband and up and disappear..." He lowered his head down to Dwayne's ear "..**with the dust.**"  
He finished.  
Continuing his pacing, he got a hand out and exemplified gestures as he spoke.  
He sighed  
"A year ago once more, the Rockets reconciled- all with an even more variety of exceptional executives, a new region to terrorize, too. Johto. Except, the big man himself didn't...join your reunion party- how unfortunate for you..."  
Dwayne looked up at North with tired eyes encircled with fatigue.  
North stopped and tilted his head to the right.  
"Where Giovanni was at that time... is a bigger mystery to myself than on your executives. All I know for sure is that Team Rocket was, yet again, disbanded- a trainer from New Bark Town caused you to disband- must have given you guys a newer twist of Deja vu..."  
North's saffron eyes fixed themselves on the R in the grunt's shirt.  
"Now. I'll ask again: Why steal a train's motherload? Is it like last year's terrestrial act of infiltrating the radio tower?"  
The 19 year old elite placed a hand at his chin- thinking. "Hmm. I see a big sense of familiarity here..." He nodded to himself- continuing his pacing. "I wonder why..."  
He started again- this time his voice coming out cold- surprising the grunt.  
"A low ranked grunt like yourself with no knowledge of the means of danger... steals a motherload, and caused this-"  
The 19 year old put his gloved hands out in exasperation "HUGE RACKET-"  
The grunt's sudden sniffs interrupted North- his head held down. The elite put his hand up to his peaked hat- adjusting it "Surprised? Hmph. There's no need for all that." Folding his arms over his chest, he stood up straight.  
"I've had the Vaux do some...background checks on you. I've got to say I'm surprised you've made it that far."  
Read viewed into the man's details as his partner, North, "harassed" the grunt with his questioning. The 23 year old was a mind reader- namewise, really. Which is why he is leaning against the wall and digging into Dwayne's mind for answers. Read could read anyone's minds as long as they were "sloppy" -the way he put it, for lack of a better word.  
The setting they were in was perfect for Read. The dim lightning and the slow-spinning fan would lull him to sleep. While North's sudden questionings and statements would have him wide awake- but slightly out of focus. To which Read would say '_The perfect victim of mind infiltration.'  
_ One would think that having him focus more on the fact that he was tired would make it more difficult to "infiltrate his mind"  
**Wrong.**  
The more a victim's mind was focused on something, the easier the mind is to access. Dwayne's fatigue is overcoming his mind and body- he was too tired to think any longer, and the sole thought of sleep is making him...somewhat dreamy. That, is an advantage for the 23 year old mind reader.  
'_Dreams equals a whole package of thoughts_' he thought- smirking.  
"But..."  
North started again- turning around.  
Read opened his Caribbean green eyes to face the sad and pathetic grunt- his cruel deductions of him. The 23 year old stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips- smirking confidently.  
"**I'm sure you didn't do it on your own...**"  
Coming out of North, it sounded harsh- and,  
Dwayne flipped his head up and gasped- his eyes wide with shock.  
"Hmph..." Read's smirk widened, he ran a hand through his amazing long wavy hair and walked out before North.  
'_Gotcha!_'

* * *

The sun shone bright over the 16 year old's stance.  
He had to look up from his rummaging in his back pack, which was slumped on the ground just beside the Poke Center's entrance.  
'No way...its supposed to be dawn' he voiced his thought aloud.  
True. It was only around 5 am.  
"**Well its around midday here...**" Cosimo spoke from the other line- yawning.  
Rei mirrored him- now standing up and slinging his bag across his shoulder.  
"**You sound beat...**" He continued.  
Rei rubbed his eyes and smiled sheepishly.  
"Ditto Cosimo."  
"**Well we had to stay up last night what with the questioning et cetera..**"  
"What'd you find out?"  
Rei was suddenly interested- why had he forgotten about the thug that fast?  
"**Oh it was AMAZING! North looked all badass throwing those statements against him and Read- Read just drank his mind, man!**"  
Cosimo was suddenly yelling with excitement.  
"So its true..."  
Rei started- his eye lids dropping half way.  
He placed a hand at the small of his back and walked a few steps away from the Poke Center.  
"**Hmm?**"  
Cosimo's excitement settled.  
"Team Rocket are back in the game." He finished.  
Cosimo snorted.  
"**Yeah...BUT its nothing the Vaux can't handle!**"  
He said- determination-filled voice.  
Rei had to chuckle.  
"Well, alright."  
"**Dude! Where's the commander?**"  
"She's...still in the Poke Center, I guess."  
"**I wanna talk to her! I haven't talked to her since the day of the incident..**"  
He faked a sob.  
Rei rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
"Listen. I gotta hang up now. She's taking longer than I thought. We're heading to home base as soon as we depart from Kanto. 'Kay?"  
"**...you sound so professional.**"  
He chuckled.  
"**I think the commander's personality's started to rub off on you.**"  
Rei blushed and scoffed.  
"Whatever."  
"**Okidoki, Rei Rei. I'll fill you guys in to snake-neck and the rest. Au revoir!~**"

***click***

Rei let out a sigh '_au revoir..?_'  
He scoffed and made his way back to the Poke Center.

* * *

The slate gray headed Vaux casually crossed his way to the room they stayed in last night.  
Once his eyes stopped at room 215, his hand reached for the door knob.  
"Lyra, come'o-"  
Opening the door- ajar, even. The 16 year old paused. He blinked slowly.  
To his view, was Lyra sitting on one knee in a prayer's gesture besides the bed- where her fingerless gloved knuckles held what appeared to be a small dagger against her forehead. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were closed. Her Pachirisu and Feraligatr were lying besides her. Eyes closed and all.  
Feeling like he was intruding, he looked away and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Within a matter of minutes, the 18 year old commander finally checked out.  
"So, what's with the dagger?"  
He started.  
Lyra gave no immediate answer.  
The pair walked to the automatic doors of the Poke Center- which opened in a whoosh.  
"**Someone gave it to me.**"  
But that was all she said before she stepped foot out before he did.  
"Some...one?"  
He raised an eye brow.  
Realizing he stopped in his tracks, Lyra looked back at him. He shot his eyes open and ran outside with her.

* * *

In a beaming red light, formed a Charizard. Rei pet its head as it began to nuzzle against his trainer's neck.  
He had to chuckle at the love he was greeted by from his Charizard. He looked over his shoulder at Lyra, whom carried an uneasy look on her face.  
"Y-You don't have to call out your Lugia if you don't want-_ Knock it off_- you can always come with us.."  
Lyra was surprised to be spoken to all of a sudden- it seems that she was lost in a sea of thoughts.  
She got out her Master Ball and looked at it. She closed her eyes and pressed it against her chest in an affectionate gesture, then-  
"**Rei**."  
She started- her voice husky and stern as always.  
"Hmm?"  
Lyra furrowed her eye brows focused and walked towards the younger Vaux. She tightened her jaw before she placed the Master Ball in his hand.  
Giving her his full attention, he shot his steel blue eyes open and parted his lips to speak, but wasn't given the chance.  
"I have to stay here for a bit- I've got some business that needs taking care off."  
The 16 year old blinked unbelievably.  
"Huh? No. Then I'll come with you, then."  
Lyra placed a hand on his chest- as if to back him away.  
"You go back to Orre. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"But-"  
"Rei."  
She interrupted- hardened chocolate brown eyes interlocking with his steel blue orbs.  
"I'm disconnecting for a while, too."  
"**WHAT?** Why?"  
He almost shouted.  
Her eyes diverted to the Master Ball in his palm, then back to his eyes.  
"Take good care of 'em!"  
She moved her hand from his chest, and nodded at him.  
He seemed to be staring at her wide eyed for a while, before he clenched his teeth and looked at his shoe.  
He only looked back at her when she rested her hand on his shoulder. She smiled.  
He let out a grieving sigh and wrapped his arm around her to an embrace- taking her by surprise. The 16 year old had let his emotions lull his actions just now- and he felt rather reckless.  
Lyra blinked- her lips ajar.  
"Rei..."  
She voiced- she didn't know how to react, and until he finally pulled away, he smittened, forced a smile, and turned around.  
He kept looking back at her as he crossed his way to his Charizard.  
She didn't dare move until he was out of sight. Her eye lids dropped half way, and she was beginning to feel a little gloomy.  
So, she sighed.

Her hand moved to the Luxury Ball on her belt, and a beaming yellow light came out before it took over the form of her Arcanine, Matsuba.  
It let out a happy bark before it licked its trainer's face- forcing a giggle out of her.  
She ran a hand through its beautiful fur before she climbed in.  
Lyra bent down and whispered to her Arcanine's ear, before it let out a bark and started running obligingly - Lyra holding on tight.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is short, and it had to be, really XD Because...I gotta move on to the next events. Anyway, I never played Pokemon XD, unfortunately. But incase you don't remember, the region that game in is in Orre. So, the Vaux are from Orre. In other words, their home base. I figured it'd be best, you know. Since Orre has all that technology, Colosseums, and training facilities...  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I PROMISE YOU SILVER IS COMING OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Also...

**Thank you.**


	10. Ch9: Silver & Lyra

**A/N:** M content warning- Yes, this chapter is somewhat...on the Mature level. So, ..  
Other than that, Enjoy!~

~Lux-9

* * *

Disclaimer:Game Freak, Nintendo

**R&R. **

* * *

**Ch.9: Silver & Lyra ~**

Look at that!

Here she comes

Here comes that girl

Again

One of the cutest

since I don't know when

But she don't notice me when I

Pass

She goes with all the guys from

Outta my class

But that can't stop me from thinkin' to myself

She's sure fine lookin', man,

She's something else

~The Sex Pistols

* * *

**A Year Ago...**

The bitter liquid stilled as the bartender moved away to busy himself with whatever needed busying himself over, and Silver stared intently at his own whiskey.

Its late in the afternoon and the 18 year old flamin' headed boy was in a bar. He had to hide a pathetic laugh- Just when he thought the apple fell too far from the tree.

Staring at his reflection from the whiskey, a soft pathetic smirk crossed his lips and his muscular fingers tapped on the counter gently.

The bartender came almost immediately after with a large metallic ashtray along with, something Silver couldn't detest more than, was a small tray filled with dried berries.

Really. Dried berries.

He had to squint his nose. The bartender scoffed and turned away- muttering something about it being "**gourmet**."

The younger man ran a hand through his shoulder length hair while the other fingered a cigarette from his almost empty pack.

Staring out the vented windows- the sky was at a blushing orange, kissed by arrays of golden yellow- and Silver ought to be surprised by his description of the afternoon sky.

Graying smoke sighed out of the 18 year old's lips and nose- he was a heavy smoker. Not so healthy for one his age, or at any age, really.

His double lidded eyes searched for a dancing fall leaf outside of the vented windows- he even had to squint his eyes.

He was just bored and stereotyping Ecruteak to be a Fall town overcrowded with Fall leaves.

'_Orange_' he mouthed.

Shaking his head- '_too much of it irks me..._'

The bartender mumbled something at the back of his head, and Silver could not care less. He dropped his towel on the counter and went to the back to "**busy**" himself- Silver noted.

Recently paying attention to the Saxaphon player- he diverted his silvery eyes toward him.

Silver snickered '_Giving that thing a real blow job, eh?_'

Obviously referring to how passionate the musician was- insulting him in his own "no-arts appreciating" mind.

Silver could swear that he even saw afew tear droplets forming by the corners of his eyes. Again. Silver couldn't help but shake his head.

He had so much to shake his head for- like, for example, his rival's outing with Ecruteak's **over sensitive**, **Ho-Oh obsessing**, **too-good-looking prick**.

Silver hates Morty- with **apassion**. He hated his rival too. Oh yeah, he hated Lyra.

_**Because she was the one making him feel sappier than a Mareep shaking cotton candy out of its wool**_- Again, Silver had no clue in his mind that he could make such a description.

'_I guess the no-arts guy is pretty crafty, too..._'

The door bell chimed, and his very sole mind's intoxication stood at the door step wearing a too-mini white sun dress that had almost frilly ends.

Her oversized Khaki hoodie jacket was longer than her dress- **THAT'S**how short her dress is. It displayed a VERY GOOD amount of her legs.

Silver had to smirk- restricted thoughts flew inside his perverted mind, and he floundered with Lyra a thousand times.

Shades of the sky hit her feathered lustrous brown hair- making it sun-kissed and lighter in color. It was also let down.

No puffy hat, no all- Yes. Silver had to smirk.

And speaking of smirking, her Bannete wobbled by her large ankle sneakers. Before Silver could ask, the shiny Pacharisu came about, too.

Seeing him, a smuggish smirk crossed her glossy lips, later exposing her ivory whites. Silver nodded towards her.

Recollecting her cool and confident demeanor in the blink of an eye, she strode by the 18 year old, her first two fingers delicately, yet seductively, brushing against his shoulder-

sending chills down his spine. 'Course the older male didn't show it, but instead scoffed. She sat next to him- crossing her legs.

Resting a hand on the table, while she lifted her other hand up to flick her hair.

'_Lavender_' he smelled it again.

Silver's face flushed and he rubbed at his nose with the hem of his sleeve.

'_Why did she have to smell so goddam fine all the time?_' He argued to his subconscious.

"**Bourbon. On the rocks.**"

Her softening husky voice snapped his head to her direction- he cornered a smirk. '_Not bad..._'

His silvery eyes maneuvered to her toned pale legs, then to her beautiful face. Without looking away from her, his free hand reached for the heavy glass. He took a small sip. Swallowed.

"Had fun-"

"Coming here at midday... You're awfully romantic, Silver."

She spoke over him- more like interrupted, to which he thought. He smiled coldly- still not removing his gaze.

She rested her fine chin against her knuckles- whom were coated with her baggy sleeved khaki jacket, and turned her face to the right- looking directly at him.

His smile turned to a smirk, and he didn't want to blink. His eyes fixed on her glossy chocolate brown ones. Her thick eye lashes decorated them..

'_Tch._' He shook his head- chuckling. '_A goddam piece of art_' he commented to himself- referring to her modestly beautiful features.

"**Bourbon on rocks!**"

The bartender's calling was not enough to avert the pair's attention from one another. But, however, within a few seconds, the 17 year old girl turned away and started at her drink.

Lyra sipped.

Silver sucked at his cigarette lightly.

"He asked for my hand in marriage."

'_Fuck._' He thought- sighing out smoke from his lips and nose.

His legs began trembling, and his hands shook.

"Said yes?"

He asked- doing his best to keep his voice calm and void of any emotions. However, Lyra didn't sense that. She looked at him through the corner of her eye, and warmly, smiled-

eye brows furrowing softly. Turning towards him, she fingered the cigarette that was now at the center of his lips. Holding it in between her first fingers, she attempted to give a shot at it.

"And if I did...?"

She asked- the cigarette nearing her lips. Silver snapped, and snatched the cigarette away from her, back to his own lips. He scoffed at her- eyes averting to his drink.

The Pacharisu nibbled at another tray full of dried berries, while the Banette swayed its head sideways passionately with the music- which was all background noises now to the pair.

Slowly, he gritted his teeth.

He wanted to take her, smash her to the wall, kiss her, do her- he was lusting for her all.

He turned to face her again. To his surprise, she was facing his direction as well- her pale legs uncrossed now.

The brunette fiddled with the ends of her hair- not looking at the angry, mischievous young man in front of her.

Ashes escaped the cigarette at his muscular large hand- cascading on the girl's bare thigh- grabbing her attention. Scoffing, as Lyra moved to clean up the ashes on her thigh,

a curled finger delicately brushed the littered ashes off of her thigh.

Her heart raced- unaware...

He continued moving his finger up her thigh- fascinated by the softness of her skin. The cigarette slowly slid off of Silver's hand and he held her thigh with both hands- his head now tilted downwards.

Then, his lips pressed against her knee.

Lyra's body heated up, and she parted her lips. The feeling of his lips against her thigh was unexplainable. Whatever it should be titled, it made her heart pace quicken,

and sent her temptation level rising.

"S-Silver..."

She voiced unaudibly- blushing.

Silver's kisses were slow, and meaningful. She couldn't see his face, but the mass blood shot red hair that now covered her thigh. The 17 year old wondered what his facial expression looked like.

For a moment, she closed her eyes, and took in his warm kisses- breathing heavily.

Silver could feel the warmth in her thighs against his lips, and he was glad. This tells him that she's enjoying this. And that's exactly what he wanted her to want- he'll make her enjoy it.

He'll do anything to make her like it. His fingers carefully massaged her toned leg, while his other hand moved to the ends of the frilly dress. He planted kisses on her thigh- his lips continuing to near

to..

A soft gasp escaped her lips, and she shot her eyes open.

"**Stop!**"

Lyra put her hand against his shoulder- pushing him away. Not bothering to look at him, Lyra gulped the rest of her Bourbon and stood up- her bill for the drink on the table.

The 17 year old had lost her cool demeanor- '_unbelievable._'

But she hadn't the time to think about it, walking a foot further away, she felt her wrist being gripped tightly. She let out a wince.

"You're hurting me."

She said coolly- still facing him her back. Silver stood up- tightening his grip on her wrist. Lyra bit her lower lips and squinted her eyes shut- letting her head fall downward.

"**Now you know how I feel...**"

That caught Lyra off guard. Her lips trembled, and she shook her head- shaking away the fresh forming tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Outside!"

She started.

"Come'on! You don't have to let go of my hand if you don't want to."

With that, he ended up dragging her outside, her Pokemon following short.

XXXXXXXXXX

Then allowing her to lead the way, Lyra ran through the rummaging Kimono girls whom gasped and giggled at the sight of the young man in their privileged areas.

She had insisted they would "**cave**" themselves and a Poke Center was out of the question. Lyra, being good friends with the Kimono girls, decided they'd go to Kimono girl house.

Silver smirked pleasingly to himself. He loved watching his rival act so reckless and sloppy for the very first time, and for_ his_sake. He felt like he'd achieved something.

As she walked by a many halls, not once turning to check up on him, he neared his steps towards her- nuzzling his nose against her hair.

Burrowing his way deeper, he grabbed her shoulders and pecked at the back of her neck- his hands traveling down to her upper arms, down to her hands.

He felt her shudder, and his teeth exposed themselves under his mischievous smirk.

Lyra let out a breath she'd been holding and tilted her head back, now feeling his lips trail their way around her neck. She closed her eyes.

"**We're here.**"

She said. But Silver wasn't listening.

"Silver."

His cheek felt...amazing against her's.

No. She shook it off of her head and turned around- glaring at the 18 year old red head.

She stared at him for a moment- she never truly realized how attractive he was right about then- standing a mere inches away from her. Striking shoulder length blood shot red hair.

His eyes- at a pale gray, or rather, silver. She loved his eyes. But even more, she loved his smug smirk. But of course, she would NEVER admit that.

And most of all, was his powerful stance that made her feel...inferior, and_ powerless_. 'Course she'd always act so cold and tough around him. But internally, he had the better of her. She'd never tell him.

'_He'd rub it off too much..._' She thought bitterly to herself.

Turning around, she made her way to her room. Silver following short.

She'd been around there so many times, that they even gave her her own room. Lyra was thankful to them because that room was her** sanctuary**.

It was so isolated from the other rooms- being kept way at the back that the pair had to walk all this way and cross many halls to get to it.

As Silver stepped foot in her room- the scents of herbal tea aromas, and sandal wood filled the air. And most of all, **lavender**. The scent that she marked wherever she went.

Silver is always able to detect that scent of her's because he's like a Growlithe to her feet- always obsessing over her being. The room was, to say the least, lovely, but messy, but spacious.

There were a many maroon and indigo scarves littered or tossed around- whether it was on her marbled sofa, or at the pillar of her queen's bed. She had her usual clothing hanging on a coat hanger.

Her puffy white hat was idly tossed on her sturdy rose wood tea table. The room's wallpaper, at a shade of charming gaudy gold with beige and red Asian decorations.

Her wardrobe, wide open, a few garments peeping out here and there. A large portrait of her Feraligatr hung on the wall.

Silver chuckled.

It wasn't even hung right. There was a vanity table with an expensive looking blue Kimono coating its chair. She even had her own bathroom- which wasn't all so bad.

"**Tea?**"

She snapped him from his idle wandering around her room.

He shook his head.

What he loved the most and found to be most intriguing- is that she wasn't ashamed. Her room was messy, and she still let him in. Silver didn't mind, but most people...

"What's mine's yours."

She said- turning around- her head averting to random directions. Until she stopped. She nodded towards her nightstand. Silver followed her gaze.

A bottle of wine- it looked new- unopened.

"Knock yourself out."

She said.

"_Heh._"

Silver waltzed towards the dream bottle and worked his way into opening it.

The 18 year old was relieved that Lyra had left her Pachirisu and Banette with the other Kimono girls for this time being. He was free from all the noise and ruckus.

Lyra watched as Silver irritatingly attempt to open up the bottle. She sighed when she watched him bite into the golden wrapping. She giggled- her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

Silver blushed and gritted his teeth at the wrapping. He moved the bottle away and watched her giggle. He pouted and then it hit him- "Ah."

He squatted and fished out his **silver dagger**from his leg holster. Seeing this, Lyra stopped giggling and awed at the dagger. Silver, noticing Lyra's sudden interest in his dagger, "13th birthday."

He said, now unwrapping the wine. He stabbed at the cap, skillfully twisted it, and "Ah!" Breathed the bottle.

He smirked- pointing it to Lyra.

"Ladies first~"

Lyra blushed, parted her lips, and crossed her way towards him. A few inches apart- he could feel the tension rising in her- making his smirk intensify.

Handing her the bottle, she clasped her hand around it and gulped at it. He half lidded his eyes at her. After a good chug, she let out a breath and looked away- shoving the bottle at his chest.

Chuckling, he took it.

'_Its not...water._' Lyra wanted to comment. Silver drank alcohol so casually. She wondered where he'd gotten the habit of doing so. Perhaps, his dad?

Furrowing her eye brows, she took it from him and chugged most of it, and until she almost chocked. She coughed and felt a hand being placed at her back- caressing and patting her.

Until she smittened, her chin was lifted up. Silver put the bottle back on the nightstand behind him and cupped her face.

"Sil-"

He crushed his lips against her's forcibly.

Yet, Lyra allowed him to. Her hands, idle, not reacting to him at all.

Silver's lips tasted like wine, and cigarettes to which she found to be unbelievably sexy.

The kiss was tight- not exactly her definition of "**romantic**" But, to her, romance was just an illusion.

A stereotypical thought of amany girls' fantasies. She didn't like it at all.

Lyra reacted to the kiss, and willingly moved her hands up to his chest. His heart was racing.

Silver was awfully touchy. His hands trailed their way to her curves. He'd lovingly moved his hands from the sides of her chests, down to the small of her back, his hand stopping at her butt.

Lyra just groaned at that- giving him false hope. He pulled her closer to him- but she wanted to breath. So, she pulled away and quickly turned around- not wanting him too see her.

Silver smirked, licking his lips.

"**You're delicious.**"

He started.

She scoffed, blushing.

He took off her hoodie jacket- allowing it to slip off of her shoulders, onto the floor. Placing his hands on her now bare shoulders,

"**Tense.**"

He said- referring to her.

"Why?"

He turned her around to face him. Lyra avoided eye contact with the older young man. He half lidded his eyes- furrowing his eye brows, then let her go.

Lyra, missing his body contact already, looked at him longingly. He glared at her.

"Thinking about _him_?"

Before Lyra could answer, Silver slapped his forehead.

"Oh! That's right. You're his fiance now..."

"Silver, I-"

"**What?**"

He snapped- causing her to almost jump.

"...I said **no.**"

Saying so, Silver felt a shower of relief drizzle over him. His expression eased and his shoulders settled. He crossed his arms and paced around.

"**Why?**"

He asked curiously, and demandingly, stopping to look at her.

"...**bitch.**Just answer!"

He yelled- not realizing the cuss that just came out of his mouth. Lyra gritted her teeth and tightened her fists.

"Its because..."

"**BECAUSE?**"

"**ITS BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL JACKASS!**"

She yelled back- louder than she'd expected.

Silver's reaction was- parting his full lips, and eyes wider than hot cakes. Lyra's lips trembled and she turned around, fresh tears forming.

"_Damnit..._"

She hissed.

"Mmh."

Silver tilted his head back. Quietly, he crossed his way towards her. He grabbed at her wrists and lowered his head down to her level. Her face- clearly upset, and red from embarrassment

(or she could be tipsy, which he doubted). He moved her hand up to his lips and pecked at the pads of her fingers. Averting his eyes to her, he spoke

"You're a bad girl, Lyra. _Playing _with hearts..."

She inhaled.

"I don't care about that because you belong..."

He lowered her hand down to his chest.

"**Here!**"

He grinned. Lyra furrowed her eye brows.

"I...don't want to belong, Silver."

This angered Silver.

"Its not your choice to make!"

He cupped her face with both hands.

"**I love you so damn much!**"

Letting her go,

"But you're just so goddam selfish enough to realize that!"

She shot her eyes open, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"That's not true!"

He snapped his head over his shoulder and looked back at her,

"Oh yeah?"

Fully turning around,

"Prove it!"

He sighed irritably and walked back towards the nightstand. He grabbed for his dagger. Standing right in front of her, he ripped open his shirt and moved the dagger to his chest.

"Stop!"

She found herself screaming at him. She hugged herself and turned around.

"Why are you doing this?"

Silver stared at her. He tossed the dagger on her bed. She slowly looked at him over her shoulder- terrified at his actions. As he turned around- sighing and mumbling to himself.

"Is it...so hard for you to be expressive?"

He started- his head held downward.

"**I'm not your little fucktoy, Lyra. Just say it.**"

His voice came out sounding sad and agitated. Lyra slowly walked towards him. Silver stopped trembling when he'd found a pair of thin arms snaked around his waist.

Lyra rested her head against his back- beating the urge to sob.

"**I love you, Silver.**"

She sniffled- a soft smile replacing her pout.

"**Always will.**"

His hand cupped over her smaller ones. He smiled- nodding.

'_Ditto._'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lyra remembered by the time she woke up, she was unable to leave Silver's grasp. His arm around her was **like steel**. She felt protected- shielded. She really didn't want to leave.

The couple called in sick for the next Arceus knows how long...

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Lyra woke up from sleeping on her Arcanine, to find herself in Pallet Town. The familiar small houses, the gigantic Oak Mansion, the Oak laboratory.. Destination point- **check.** But nighttime had draped over the young girl. They had no Poke Centers, but she'd ask the help of a good friend. Her sole reason for traveling this far. The 18 year old called back Matsuba, and crossed her way towards Oak's mansion.

* * *

**A/N:**Well, loved it, despised it? Do let me know ^-^

Thank you.

**P.S.** She wasn't dreaming, btw. That was a year ago, and then when she wakes up is, well, the present. Just wanted to be clear...


	11. Ch10: Sympathy

**A/N:** Everyone! I apologize for the slow turn of events, but there will be some action soon. I promise.  
Also, I would like to thank you for the lovely reviews, and I promise you enjoyment. However awkward that may have sounded XD

Anyway, this chapter is actually a dedication to my friend.  
She and I are the ones working on the artwork for Arcadia Boulevard.

I promise you the art work soon- will post it on DA, and so far, its looking BEAUTIFUL.

Tch. What is this? XD I'm jabbing.

Here, enjoy the chapter!~ ^-^

* * *

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch.10: Sympathy**

_I really want rice balls and tuna!_

* * *

As Lyra's fingers trailed over her PokeGear, she stopped.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft, close breath.

The 18 year old recalled her PokeGear conversation with her fellow Elite member, Read, a several hours before parting ways with Rei.

* * *

***Flashback***

It was already past 2 in the morning when she finished blow drying her hair in the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection in the once swarmed with fog mirror.

What she'd seen was a cold young woman that left her dreams at bay.

To think that once she used to be so happy, and naïve.

Lyra scoffed and turned away- she didn't want to take another glance- didn't bear to.

Her short lilac night gown no longer clung to her body- seeing as how long it's been since she got out of the shower and all.

Sighing, she shuffled towards the door, and with a click, unlocked it.

What she'd seen once she stepped foot into the fuzzy carpet of their rented Poke Center's room had to be the most adorable, and cutest thing.

Soundless sleeping, the 16 year old boy layed flat against his stomach on the bed- his bare back exposed.

Kiki, Lyra's Pacharisu, was curled up beside the young man's frail arm that gently enveloped the Elesquirrel Pokemon.

It let out inaudible snoring as it slept.

Lyra blinked softly, a warm smile crossing its way across her lips.

It was not long after that her warm smile was replaced with a soft, irritated sigh, and she had to make her way towards the "sleeping baby" that had to be tucked in.

Lyra swore if he'd sicken, he won't have the last of her. She was careful with her feet as she made her way towards him.

The 18 year old put a hand out to reach for his pointy, yet attractively looking shoulder blades, but stopped.

His back slightly moved up and down due to his silent breathing.

Her eye lids dropped half way at this, and she curled her outstretched hand, and turned around.

Making her way to her own bed, she pulled at the covers and folded them to her chest.

Fanning out the covers, she coated them around Rei's sleeping form.

A satisfactorily smile took over her lips, but she immediately shook it away.

_'Now, back to the matter at hand...'_

She strode towards her bedside, where all her gears and materials lay.

Her hand idly grabbed for her Poke Gear.

Chocolate brown eyes idly staring into her screen- severals and severals of missed calls.

Severals and severals of SMS texts.

Her finger idly scrolled over the missed calls, and almost immediately after, a name popped up to her screen.

She shot her eyes open.

And before her Poke Gear would let out the first ring, she pressed the accept button and pressed it against her ear.

**"What are you wearing?~"**

She couldn't help the irked, and irritable groan that escaped her lips.

Quickly, she walked out of their rented room, closed the door behind her, and leaned her back against a nearby wall.

A soft chuckle rumbled through the 23 year old's throat.

"Report."

She finally started- dodging his first question.

She heard him let out a frown.

**"Aww. Work, work, work- is that all that occupies that pretty head?"**

"…"

Read let out a sigh.

**"I did some "mind digging" into the man. Asiding his vulnerability, I found out some interesting info."**

"Like what?"

**"Exactly two days before the incident, Dwayne met up with an uncanny pair of men.** **They have met at a ruined sight somewhere in Kanto.** **After further analysis, the ruined sight is confirmed to be somewhere in Cinnabar Island- where Dwayne was taken there by those very two men."**

"Who were those men?"

She asked- raising an eye brow curiously.

**"Can't say. They were big men in suits and wore shades- the stony body guard kind. You know the type. I doubt that Dwayne knew much about them, either."**

Lyra wrapped an arm around her flat stomach and listened closely.

**"Interpreting his situation, I'd say he was taken hostage."**

"Taken hostage? But..wasn't he an ex-Rocket grunt?"

Lyra repeated.

**"True. But seeing as how he was dragged all the way to an eerie quiet Island such as Cinnabar, I'd give it my two cents that he was."**

_'He was dragged, huh?'_

"Then, why did he steal the train's motherload at first? ..if he was taken as a hostage, then.. Was he threatened into it?"

She asked.

She could feel him smirking.

**"I will explain that. Please be patient."**

A "sorry" almost escaped her lips. But instead, she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Go on."

**"Dwayne is a naïve man. His naively-approachable personality is the reason why they took him in. He's a man that's obsessed with Giovanni, and looks up to him as a _God._"**

Lyra's heart froze, and her lips slowly parted at the mention of Giovanni.

"Giovanni?"

**"He's the reason why Dwayne played his part in the incident."**

"But why?"

**"They needed him to spread the message of Team Rocket's reconciliation.** **Recalling Dwayne's words:  
** **"TEAM ROCKET WILL RECONCILIATE!"**

Lyra shot her eyes open and her shoulders suddenly felt heavy.

She knew that feeling.

The feeling of taking duty and carrying the world's worries and responsibilities on her shoulders.

The exact same feeling she'd felt a year ago- when she beat them into disbanding.

A cold air of deja vu caught up with her.

Read seemed to have sensed her worries,

**"I'm sorry, dear. I wish I had better news."**

He said in an even more gentle than usual tone- his velvety voice carrying nothing but concern, and maybe, sympathy.

Lyra double lidded her eyes and heavily pushed herself off the wall.

"Read, I..."

She felt dizzy.

"I have to go."

She said.

**"Wait!"**

He stopped her.

"...?"

**"Actually, there is something else."**

"That will have to wait."

Lyra said- not really up for talking.

**"I found something else in Dwayne's memory."**

She sighed impatiently.

"Well, I-"

**"I think it would be best if I show you."**

She pressed her temples and closed her eyes.

"How important is it?"

**"I didn't tell the others about it..."**

Lyra opened her eyes and arched an eye brow.

"I'll look into it when I head back to HQ."

**"Tomorrow?"**

"As soon as I can."

**"As soon as you can? Now what is that supposed to mean?"**

"Goodnight, Read."

***Click***

She hung up quickly- sensing him infiltrating her head.

Letting out a breather, she turned her Poke Gear off completely and went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She rested her hands against the small of her back and looked down at the sleeping Rei.

His thumb was lightly pressed against his lower lip, and his expression of parting his lips and eye brows furrowed like one of a child's...

Lyra couldn't help but say,

"How _angelic_..."

* * *

Now. She's come to a conclusion: No way she's using her Poke Gear.

At least, she'd leave it off... For the time being, that is.

On her shoulder, a pink Pachirisu lay.

Kiki blinked questionably at its master- surprised at her stopping in the midst of her tracks.  
It let out a soft alerting cry and nuzzled against Lyra's soft, lustrous, chocolate brown hair.

Parting her eye lids halfway open, Lyra moved a hand up her loyal companion's head and pet it softly.

"Risu!"

It let out- smiling with its eyes closed.

Lyra couldn't help a smile herself, and let a soft chuckle rumble through her throat.

Besides the cooling weather, the young woman suddenly felt a warm, and nostalgic feeling wash over her.

What with the faint chirps of the Hoot Hoots and Noctowls- that which reminded her of her origin- **Johto.**

_'Must be their migration season...'_

Lyra thought to herself.

Catching a few of the owl like Pokemon hanging on trees and rooftops, Lyra carried a warm smile- nudging her Pachirisu to turn and look at them, as well.

Kiki peeked at the Pokemon happily- letting out an excited gasp upon seeing them.

The Elesquirrel Pokemon also felt nostalgic at the sight of those Pokemon- made her think of Johto.

Surely its hometown is Sinnoh before captured by Lyra, but its spent most of its time there.  
And, Kiki and her trainer were both happy.

Suddenly, a loud crackle caused Kiki to almost slip off of its trainer's shoulder.

"Risu!"

It let out an alerting cry.

Lyra had almost lost her balance and held onto the Oak mansion's outer gate.

Her hunger had hit her hard- the awareness of being hungry hurt her, and her vision was almost blurry.

The gate let out another crackle as Lyra's back hit it, and she held on to its marbled decorations to keep her standing.

**Hunger was bad for Lyra.**

Ever since she'd gained her utilization abilities, hunger was her worst downfall.

"Shit..."

She muttered- gritting her teeth.

If only she had food with her, if only-

"**Lyra?**"

A hoarse, old man sounding voice called.

Slowly looking up, Lyra's eyes could make up an average height in white. Next to him, she spotted pale green.

She closed her eyes, squinted, then opened them again.

"Eh.. Professor?"

She mumbled, pressing the back of her hand against her forehead and attempting to stand up.

As she stood up, within her first step away from the gate, her groggy feet couldn't hold her up for a second before she felt herself falling.

A pair of large hands held her shoulders, and her head rested against his shoulder.

Her stomach growled- loudly.

"Daisy. I'll see to it that this girl is fed and taken care of."

He started- giving Lyra's shoulders a gentle grip, and pulling her up to her feet.

Daisy stared at Lyra in awe, and had a hand up her parted lips.

Looking back to her grandfather, she pressed her lips together and nodded.

She put the plastic super market bags on the ground and went to help the younger 18 year old girl.

"Come'on, sweety." She grabbed Lyra by her arm and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"There, steady now..."

Lyra was going to trip again- hunger had never struck her so hard, and she was beginning to feel embarrassed that she was being taken care of.

Her Pachirisu jumped off of her shoulder, and walked beside her, giving her the best of her remaining strength.

Kiki looked up at its master with concern filled eyes, and it let out a low

"Risu.."

Kiki was beginning to feel worried.

Professor Oak looked around his surroundings, then let out a sigh as he carried the bags and walked after the girls to the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Lyra was being walked in, she could hear the quick distant foot steps being taken that neared to her.

And she knew quite well who was causing those foot tappings.

Looking over her shoulder, she stopped when a Shieldon let out a happy bark, and came running to her.

"**Batou!**"

She voiced lowly, yet excitedly- her voice filled with warmth over seeing her Pokemon.

Lyra fell on her knees and opened up her arms for the Shieldon- whom tackled her to a hug.

Lyra hugged the little sturdy Pokemon and closed her eyes,

"I missed you."

She said warmly.

Professor Oak stared at Lyra warmly, a smile crossing his lips, and he looked back at Daisy- whom mirrored his facial expression.

Seconds later, the trio were joined by the servants- Humphrey standing by Professor Oak.

He bowed.

"Welcome home, sir, and madam."

The balding butler turned to look at their guest, he bowed his head at her.

"Good evening."

He started.

Lyra, suddenly realizing he was referring to her, looked up at him with big, innocent chocolate brown eyes, and blinked.

"G-Good evening."

A soft blush spread across Humphrey's cheeks and he arched an eye brow at her suddenly awe-cute face.

"Evening, Humphrey."

Uttered the older Oak.

"Hello, Humphrey."

Came Daisy's softer, feminine voice.

The maids took the plastic bags from the professor and scurried to the kitchen.

Professor Oak signaled Humphrey to come near, and he whispered to the older man to prepare a late dinner for Lyra.

"Understood."

Humphrey bowed yet again and turned away, before he stopped.

He turned around.

"Does the young lady have any preferences?"

"Preferences?"

The Professor and Daisy both questioned in unison.

"Yes. What would she like?"

Professor Oak and Daisy's heads turned to face Lyra.

"Um. Is there anything you have in mind, Lyra?"

Daisy asked- placing her small hands on Lyra's shoulders.

Lyra blushed scarlet, and a pouty, helpless, and innocent expression took over her face.

Her mind immediately wandered off to the food Rei would give her when they would head on missions.

He would bring a special container with her name on it- Lyra, and a several cans- just for her sake.

Her eye lids dropped halfway, and she looked over her shoulders at them.

"**Rice balls and tuna.**"

She said.

"I want...rice balls, and tuna."

She repeated- this time coming out more softly.

Her mind wandered back to Rei again, and the fluffy, quickly-made rice balls he'd bring her along with the cans of tuna.

Lyra never, not once, asked him to bring her any food- she'd never even ask for his help.

But ever since that one time where Lyra and Rei were out on a 12 hour lookout among the suburbs of Orre, she almost fainted, and Rei...panicked.

She didn't tell him that she skipped on breakfast, and she didn't think her hunger was such a big issue until that day.

At the end, the 16 year old ended up giving her 3 rage candy bars before taking her back to HQ.

And after that, Rei has always brought food along with him for the reckless commander.

The food always being rice balls and tuna.

And Lyra would never complain.

Although she would never admit it, but to her, the rice balls he'd make were the best.

Rei's rice balls were quickly-made, fluffy, and plain.

They had no stuffings, nor were they wrapped in nori.

But strangely, and oddly, they tasted the very best.

He would just hand her the container, and a can of tuna, and give her the chopsticks.

_**"Eat."**_

He'd say.

And she knew better than to object.

Meanwhile, as the 18 year old girl's mind continued to drift, Kiki and Batou exchanged looks, while the Professor, Daisy, and the butler sweat dropped.

_'Rice balls? of all the food..'_

Samuel Oak thought to himself- his expression flat.

Daisy's eyes twitched- among all the yummy food she can cook, this girl picks rice balls and tuna.

_'Is this some kind of insult?'_

She thought.

_'Such commoner food!'_

Humphrey thought to himself- he'd never voice that thought out no matter how much he wanted to-he was too polite.

"Please..."

Lyra went on- her facial expression somewhat desperate and, damned if they knew it, was beautiful.

"Onigiri, you say? Very well, then."

The 18 year old girl pressed at the ceramic flooring beneath her with her curled, fingerlessly-gloved hands, and carefully stood up.

Daisy put her hands out to help her, but Lyra put a hand out-

"fine"

the 18 year old commander mouthed, a grateful smile crossing her lips.

To them, Lyra was like this magnificent new creature that is very much lovely and charming in presence.

Her stumbling, and embarrassed persona is what put them at awe.

And now, she asks them for rice balls and tuna- that is just very..._cute._

"Um..."

She started- putting a hand out.

A blush was evident in her features.

Professor Oak and Daisy had never seen Lyra show so much emotion, or act so shy.

"Yes?"

Humphrey replied.

"Could you...not wrap them with nori?"

Her face was now beet red, and she was staring at the floor- the peak of her hat covering her face.

It took Humphrey seconds before he knew what she meant.

"Ah! You mean the Onigiri?"

Lyra looked up at him with her eyes awide, and inhaled.

Before she could reply, Humphrey smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"But of course."

"Come, let's get you changed."

Daisy held onto Lyra's shoulders and took her away.

Professor Oak and Humphrey could have sworn they heard a low "Thank you" come out of Lyra's lips before she was taken away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Oak sat at the grand table on the far off corner, with a small pile of research papers laying across from him.

Putting on his thin glasses, he tilted them slightly up his nose peak, and drew his hand out to the cup of herbal tea by the papers.

He took a sip, and allowed the heat to seep down his throat.

He cleared his throat, and he flipped through the papers.

"Its right this way.."

He heard muffled, distant voices nearing.

Averting his eyes to the doors of the dining room.

The door knob twisted, and the door opened.

Lyra wore one of Daisy's silk night gowns.

It was a pearly white nightgown that embodied her figure perfectly- the nightgown was an all set with the robe she wore.  
The robe's sleeves were fanning out, and the hems of the sleeves were pink and had floral decorations.

Lyra never wore anything as silky for sleep, and she thought that she is now "slippery" and felt "loose" what with all the silkiness and all.

Professor Oak just awed at her.

Why, if he had another grandson, she-

"Here, sit down."

Daisy giggled- shooting her grandfather a smile.

Lyra sat down on the main seat beside the Professor, where he was to her right.

Lyra felt a hot air of embarrassment seep through her- so, she kept avoiding eye contact.

_'NOT the reason why I'm here...'_

She thought to herself- cussing at herself for showing up so-so late at their house while hungry.

As soon as Daisy left them, Professor Oak cleared his throat again.

"How are you doing, Lyra?"

He started.

Lyra held her two hands below the table to prevent them from shaking.

She never felt so...welcomed.

And that welcome-ness sort of seemed familiar to her.

She swallowed, and nodded.

He chuckled and lightly patted her shoulder.

"No need to be so shy, Lyra! What's ours is yours!"

Lyra blushed and pressed her lips together. Then,

"Um. Professor, I-"

"**Onigiri and tuna!**"

The maids interrupted, setting a hig rectangular shaped plate with amany rice balls.

The other set another plate with fancy tuna.

Placing the handkerchiefs and two sets of chopsticks beside her, they also poured her a small cup of green tea.

"Enjoy your meal, Madam."

And they left.

Lyra stared at the food- and she almost drooled.

"Uh..."

She inhaled.

Her stomach growled again.

The Professor roared in laughter.

"Goodness Arceus! Eat child! That stomach of yours is weeping!"

Blushing, she grabbed for the fine-wooden chopsticks.

Nearing one of the rice balls, she gently crushed through a piece and stuffed it in her mouth, and then worked the chopsticks into forking a stuffing of tuna.

Again, she placed it in her mouth.

And, her taste buds were in ecstasy.

"Mm..."

She couldn't help the happy, giddy, groan that escaped her lips upon munching her first taste of heaven.

In fact, her stomach was doing waltzing in happiness.

A few droplets of tears formed by the corners of her eyes, and she'd went to eat again- only this time, was she more quick with her chopsticks.

"I'm back!~"

Daisy piped in, but Lyra wasn't really paying attention.

Professor Oak couldn't help the chuckles rumbling through his throat.

Seeing Lyra eat so fast and hurriedly.

But, it looked kind of painful for her hand to be going back and forth to getting a rice ball, averting to the tuna, then to her mouth..

And Lyra was doing it so fast.

Within minutes, Lyra had finished three quarters of her plate.

Then, as she neared her end, tears slid down her cheeks unwillingly.

Professor Oak inhaled.

"Lyra!"

Dropping the chopsticks on the table, she let her nose sniffle, and she pressed at her lips.

"Lyra, are you okay?"

Daisy asked, patting her back and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Once Lyra parted her lips, she let out a soft sob.

"Here, drink this. Its good for you."

Daisy handed Lyra her green tea.

Lyra wrapped her small hands around the cup and sipped from it.

Then she gulped at it- more tears.

"Lyra..."

Taking the green tea away, Daisy hugged Lyra and pulled her up.

"Come. A good night's sleep will do you good."

Professor Oak walked behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Goodnight, dear."

Once Lyra was tucked in, her Pachirisu and Shieldon resting beside her, Daisy and Professor Oak slowly shut the door to the guest room.

Samuel Oak nodded at his granddaughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to retire the night, too."

* * *

**Somewhere in Kanto... - At a Hidden Base**

A minty-blue headed young man of 22 layed back in his seat as he stared into a screen monitoring the region.

A smirk crossed its way across his attractive thin lips, and he crossed his legs onto his desk, all while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Nasty little roaches keeping at low now, _eh?_"

He let his gloved hand idly scroll over the region's map.

His pale, slitted green eyes squinted upon a town.

He zoomed.

**Pallet Town.**

"Hmm. Doubt it, but..."

He shook his head.

The Vaux wouldn't be too stupid enough to stay upon the same region after being spotted like that.

Even though they implanted a device inside Dwayne's body, they couldn't locate his whereabouts to locate the Vaux.

_'Did they kill him?'_

He thought- arching a thin, mischievous eye brow.

But the idea of eliminating a soul wasn't something the Vaux would do.

Even though they were all about justice, and all.

But eliminating a terrorist- that is justice, is it not?

The 22 year old let out a belch at the thought of justice.

Soon after, two knocks knocked at his office door.

"What is it?"

Yes, he was rude enough to let the lower ranks speak from the outside of his door.

His smirk intensified upon his cockiness.

He could feel the man from outside inhale and fidget uncomfortably.

"Uh.. Executive Proton,...Sir! Master Boss Giovanni wishes to see you!"

The lower ranked Rocket grunt spoke outside the door, holding a file of papers to his chest.

Almost immediately after he ended his sentence, the door burst open, and the Rocket grunt let out a gasp before he flinched and fell to his rear.

Looking up to see no other than the most feared Rocket Executive- **Executive Proton.**

Proton glared at the grunt icily, before he let out a "Heh!" and coldly walked away- the other Rocket grunts addressing him and greeting him fearfully in the process.

* * *

**Outside the Oak mansion**

Green dusted off his jacket upon his "bad landing."

He grounded his teeth at the sudden pain in his upper arm.

The other male landed softly, and arched an eye brow at the older Oak.

"Tch. Asshole..."

He pulled Silver by his shoulder belt.

"Never flying on that thing ever again!"

He almost yelled.

But Silver's attention was elsewhere.

Green raised an eye brow and let him go.

Opening up the gates to the mansion, he walked, looking over his shoulder, and Silver was still standing there.

"What?"

Green questioned.

Silver's eyes were averting at the ground, then at his surroundings.

"**Lavender.**"

He breathed.

"You on acid?"

Green asked.

Silver crouched, and picked up a fallen green leaf.

Green couldn't help his suspicion.

Silver stood up, his hand enveloping the leaf.

He brought the leaf to his nose, and sniffed at it- his eyes closing in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Green asked- a hand on his hip.

Silver moved the leaf away, his eyes scanned the place once more.

His gloved hand crushed at the green leaf- greenish liquid oozing out into his leather glove.

"She's...she was here."

Silver voiced unbelievably.

Green let out a snort.

"What are you, an effing Growlithe?"

Silver shot him a glare- Green was not fazed in the least.

"Come on in, or Blue will have your head."

Without further ado, Silver followed Green- shooting a few glances at the Hoot Hoots and Noctowls.

_'Must be their migration season...'_

* * *

Thank you.

**A/N:** Its interesting how Silver and Lyra both share the same thoughts o: I just noticed it after re-reading this chapter (along with the previous ones) and such.. That they are_ really_ alike! and in so many ways. Anyway, I re-uploaded this cuz I had to fix those small goddam mistakes that I made. They're such a tease! Other than that, thanks for reading!~


	12. Ch11: Ascending

**A/N:** Wow. I'm updating a lot sooner than I thought. Kudos.  
Oh, thanks for the lovely reviews! ^-^ *blows kisses*

I have to say that I really like this chapter! - I'm sure you will, too u-u *clears throat* Let's get to reading, shall we?

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would make Proton strip at every encounter, and- *clears throat* u-u Its, erm, yeah.. Game Freak, Nintendo.  
(BUT HEY! I OWN MY OC's - being Rei, Cosimo, Read, North, Brick, and the cute, sweet heart, Ami!~)

**R&R.  
**

* * *

**Ch.11: Ascending**

_Get them bad boys,_

_and go for the kill, baby!_

* * *

**Orre- Gateon Port**

The silent waves lazily clashed at one another.

The night sky was velvety with a somewhat gaudy, yet at a gorgeous color of purple.

The stars were there, but barely visible- Rei noted.

His feet pressed against the land that is Orre.

The ferry had just arrived.

_'Should have taken the portal...'_

He thought- rubbing his eyes tiredly.

The 16 year old had not slept a wink since he left.

Blame it on his infinite worries of his commander who's gone off on her own and of course, Team Rocket.

Usually, his mind wouldn't even cross to Team Rocket, but now...

Recalling the incident from days ago, he can't help but worry.

And that worry would take over his sleep, his mind...

He didn't like it at all.

_'It was a close call back there...'_

And it was- the train almost crashed into the station if it weren't for Lyra holding it down while he worked on the wires.

For one they captured the thug.

Finding Team Rocket would be a breeze for them since they had Read on their side- whom is able to read a person's mind.

Mind-digging...mind-infiltration... _'Call it what you want.'_

His pocket vibrated again, and Rei stuffed a hand in his pocket, getting the Master Ball out.

He cupped it in his hand and watched as it vibrated.

Rei let out a sigh.

"You've been doing that all night- would you stop making me worried.."

He spoke in a low-tired voice to the Mater Ball.

As if it heard him, it stopped shaking.

"Rei?"

Inhaling, he looked up to see Cosimo standing a good foot apart of him.

His Elekid stood beside him- flashing the area surrounding Cosimo in a dim light.

"Cosimo!"

Cosimo ran towards the younger man.

The celestial-blue haired man patted Rei's upper arm in greeting.

"What took ya so long?"

Cosimo looked over Rei's shoulder, then back at him.

"What? No Lyra?"

He continued- blinking.

Rei stuffed the Master Ball back in his hoodie's pocket and shook his head slowly.

"...said she had some unfinished business to attend to."

Cosimo raised a thick eye brow and cornered his lips.

"Man... The chief isn't gonna be too happy about this.  
Did she tell you when she's coming back?"

Once again, he shook his head.

Cosimo arched his eye brows and closed his eyes- stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, can't be helped..."

He wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulder.

"Come'on. You must be starving-"

Rei shot his eyes open.

"STARVING?"

_'Shit!'_

Cosimo jumped at Rei's sudden outburst.

"Wha- Did I say something wrong?"

Rei placed his hands on his head- carrying a troubled expression on his face.

"I...I forgot to give her her food!"

* * *

**Somewhere in Kanto- Hidden Base; Vincelli's Office**

Giovanni interlocked his hands together on his finely polished wooden desk.

His Persian sat by him- licking its paws in a sassy manner.

A half-lit cigar rests against a metallic ash tray already powdered with ashes.

Smoke escaped the cigar in a drifting motion; it passed by the tall, and sleek figure of the 24 year old Interim Executive, Archer.

Archer stood coolly listening with his hands folded behind the small of his back. His cool and pale steel blue eyes half lidded.

A woman of 23 opened up a thin, golden cigarettes packet. With her first fingers, she fingered out a thin cigarette and placed it at the midst of her ruby lips. Her finger nails- painted in a glossy red.

She didn't have to reach out for the lighter on the sturdy, glass table across from her before a pair of gloved hands held out one near her cigarette.

Petrel lit Ariana's thin cigarette- snickering softly.

Her ruby eyes averted to the 23 year old "Master of Disguise" as he exposed his teeth behind his grin.

She rolled her eyes.

As she released the first smoke out of her lips, she mouthed a low

"Thank you."

and looked away from him- her eyes diverting to the Executive sitting across from her- Proton.

He held a marbled soup bowl against his lower lip as he started quickly sipping on the remaining soup.

"...and, we failed to retrieve him."

The nervous Rocket grunt finally finished.

Giovanni's gaze on the Rocket grunt was steely- causing the Rocket grunt's heart to pump faster due to his nervousness.

He was terrified of the unknown.

His eyes traveled to the Executives in the office.

They seemed cool despite the news of failing to bring in the young Vaux member, Rei, when spotted in Vermillion City.

Petrel stuffed his gloved hands in his pocket, and grinned.

He averted his droopy, amethyst eyes to Giovanni.

The Rocket grunt followed his gaze, then upon looking at Giovanni, he swallowed when he saw a cold smirk slowly unfold in his lips.

Archer frowned and settled his hands by his sides.

The Rocket grunt's ears rang when he heard slurping- he looked at where Proton sat, and watched as he slurped up the pink tail of a Slowpoke to his mouth.

He gulped.

He placed his now empty soup bowl on the table across from him.

The 22 year old gave no reaction to him yet- which frightened him the most.

He watched as Proton clean his lips with a handkerchief.

Pocketing the handkerchief, he stood.

…

"Uh..."

The Rocket grunt stuttered.

Proton- his face blank and void of any emotion, casually crossed his way towards the _low-lifed _Rocket grunt.

He stopped when he stood a mere centimeters apart from him.

Not bearing to look into the feared Executive's eyes, he bowed his head.

"Sir Proton, sir! My apologi-"

In the blink of an eye, the 22 year old Executive powerfully backhanded the grunt in the neck- causing him to fall flat on his face- Proton side stepping him as he fell.

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he lightly kicked the Rocket grunt's face in the ground only to notice his eyes were awide and his lips ajar.

"Dead."

He said- moving the body away with his foot, he opened up the door and exited.

Archer's cool gaze followed Petrel, and he nodded at him.

Petrel let out a "Hah!" and walked out after the 22 year old.

"Ugh. Get someone to dispose of this body. Its starting to stink already!~"

Ariana pouted her lips.

Giovanni let out a "hmph" and pressed at the dialer.

* * *

**Kanto- Pallet Town – Oak's Mansion**

As the 20 year old finished towel-drying her brown tussles, she put on the her bath robe- tied it, and shuffled out of the bathroom.

She didn't expect to see Green sitting on the edge of the bed with his index fingers pressing against his temples.

"Eh..!"

She parted her lips.

"You never told me that your brother's a _Phenomenon._"

He started.

Blue furrowed her eye brows confusingly.

"A Phenomenon?"

"That's what they call 'em. People who tame dragons."

She arched her eye brow and curled her fingers delicately.

"Isn't a Dragon Tamer a more appropriate term, then?"

"Not if you can make a Gyarados fly..."

Again, she furrowed her eye brows and blinked.

He removed his fingers from his temples and placed a hand on his jaw as he leaned in.

"That's how we came her, with his red Gyarados."

"We?"

"He's outside."

Blue let out a silent gasp, and ran towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Came Green's cold voice.

Her hand stopped at the door knob.

She turned around to see him directly looking at her.

"Its late. He went to sleep in one of the guest rooms and..."

He stood up and walked towards her.

"...God knows if I'll let you go see him in your bath robe."

She blushed and shot her eyes open- Green only rarely shows off his jealous side to her face-to-face.

"Half brother or not, he's not a child anymore."

He placed a hand beside her head- at the door.

Blue looked at his hand, then back at him- his face was only a few inches apart from her's.

"Don't..."

He started again, then leaned in.

"...make my blood curdle."

He whispered to her ear haughtily.

Green nibbled at her ear and neck.

Blue let out a soft gasp as he trailed his warm and luscious lips down to her collar bone.

A smirk took over her lips.

"And if I do?"

She finally asked haughtily- her breathing quickening.

"Then..."

His hands- one pressed against her hip, and the other...

"I'll _restrain _you."

He untied her robe.

* * *

**Orre – The Under- Vaux HQ; Conference Room**

The little 9 year old girl let out a soft yawn as the elevator stopped at her destined floor.

It let out a "Ding!" as the door of the elevator opened with a "whoosh."

She blinked, rubbed her eyes with her loose-sleeved covered hands, and walked out.

Ami hugged her Espeon, Raini, close to her chest as she walked to the conference room.

Raini let out a yawn- as displeased as its trainer for being awake at this ungodly hour.

The golden blonde girl stopped for a milisecond before a pair of automatic doors opened- revealing the conference room, where the rest of the Vaux members sat at their designated seats- looking more tired than ever.

Except for North- that man is always more serious than ever.

Ami blinked again, and stepped feet inside.

"Look. You woke up the little one~"

Read started- a hand under his chin as he leaned in against the table.

"Awwe. Hiya, Ami!"

Cosimo waved from besides Rei.

_'Wait- Rei?'_

Ami let go of Raini and rushed towards the 16 year old- hugging him.

"Mister Rei!"

Rei let out a soft chuckle and patted her head.

North cleared his throat.

Ami looked at him over her shoulder and rolled her tongue at him before taking a seat in between Rei and Brick.

"Since the commander failed to show up, guess we have no choice but to start this briefing without her."

Rei let out a scoff.

North averted his saffron eyes towards him.

"Rei. Is there something that's bothering you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head.

"Very well."

North crossed his arms and leaned back against the leather chair.

"As you may already know. Team Rocket are back. That's one thing to keep in mind. Now, the other thing..."

North took out an envelope from beneath a neat pile of papers.

He kept it by his hands before he spoke again.

"Their intentions are still unknown, but... somehow, it appears as though we're involved."

"What?"

Cosimo and Rei voiced in unison.

Ami blinked innocently.

Brick lowered his head and massaged his forehead.

North raised an eye brow.

"Where's Read?"

In a matter of seconds, Read showed up from behind the automatic doors holding a glass of milk.

Coolly, he crossed his way towards Ami, and handed her the glass of milk.

He smiled kindly, while she formed an 'O' with her lips, and mouthed a

"Thank you!"

North let out an irritated sigh- _'I suppose he knows what's going on, but-'_

"Next time, excuse yourself!"

He shot a quick glare at the older Vaux member, who ploppeted back to his seat.

The 19 year old diverted his attention back to the envelope in his hand, and he let out an inaudible sigh.

Opening up the envelope, he lightly shook it until a small object fell to his gloved hand.

He held it up with his first two fingers.

"See this? Its some kind of micro-transmitting device. We found this inside Dwayne's body. His upper arm, to be specific."

His saffron eyes stared at the team in a focused-manner.

"They tried to track us down through Dwayne."

Ami let out a gasp.

"They were tracking us down?"

She asked- cleaning the white coating of milk on her upper lip with the hem of her sleeve.

"Yes."

North closed his eyes.

"Recall the last incident. Its no coincidence that they predicted the outcome quite well, if I might add. The most populated city in Kanto. Where all the press gather...

Lets just start by saying that there was more to it than Dwayne stealing a motherload."

Opening his eyes half way- he looked down at the small device in his hand- where there was an imprinting of a red R.

"All this is an interpretation now..."

He said lowly.

Quickly, he looked at Rei square in the eye.

"Rei! I need you hold on to this."

He tossed him the device, which Rei quickly caught with a clasp of his hand.

The 16 year old looked at the device and scanned it- with him being the technician, he was left with all the technology-based evidence.

Taking an order from North didn't feel so right to him, though. Even though North is the second in command.

_'I'm just doing this out of curiosity...' _He convinced himself, pocketing the device as he and the others stood up.

North nodded at him.

North stood and gathered the piles of papers, while the others chattered away as they walked.

"Why didn't the commander show up? Did you upset her?"

Read nudged Rei in the shoulder- smirking.

"Of course not!"

Soon as the Vaux made their way towards the automatic door, it opened up revealing the tall, firm, and very muscular figure in an all clad white suit- it was their chief- Gomer

"Chief!"

"'Evening everyone."

He nodded to his unit and walked in.

His head immediately scanned the room.

"She's...not here, sir."

Cosimo answered- a hand in the back of his neck.

Gomer raised his eye brows, then looked back at the 18 year old.

"And where might she be?"

"Kanto."

Rei answered.

"She's in...Kanto."

He repeated.

"Kanto?"

Gomer widened his eyes- his lips parting.

Then, he laughed.

**"That's perfect!"**

"Huh?"

Cosimo arched an eye brow- shooting a glance at Read, whom shrugged a shoulder.

The Chief's head snapped to North and he pointed his hand at him.

"North. I need you to inform Lyra to pick up Mr. Ling's son at Saffron city's Magnet Train Station tomorrow!"

"Understood."

North nodded.

"Traaaaiinns? Not again..."

Cosimo started patting at his own head- he was sort of, mortified of trains ever since the incident.

"Mr. Ling's son? Why's she picking him up?"

Rei asked confusingly.

"She is to become his instructor!"

Gomer answered.

Rei crossed his arms to his chest- arching an eye brow.

"His instructor?"

He nodded.

"Tell her if she fails at this task, then she-"

"Uh..sir, I hate to sound blunt, but.."

Cosimo started- crossing his arms.

Gomer looked down at his shorter form.

"Yes, what is it?"

**"THERE ARE BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN TO INSTRUCT SOME KID!"**

He replied defensively.

Gomer towered over Cosimo and arched his eye brows angrily.

**"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE THE ENTIRE WORLD'S WORRIES ON YOUR SHOULDERS! MR. LING IS THE ONE THAT SUPPLIES THIS UNIT WITH ALL THE MEDICINE AND HERBS FOR YOU AND YOUR POKEMON AND HE'S WILLING TO CUT ON THE PAYMENT IF LYRA WERE TO BE HIS BOY'S INSTRUCTOR! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THAT MEDICINE IS? NOW THIS OPPRTUNITY IS GOLDEN AND CANNOT BE MISSED! WHERE DO YOU SUPPOSE THE MONEY FOR THIS UNIT'S EQUIPMENT COMES FROM? MONEY DOESN'T FALL OFF FROM TREES, YOU KNOW!"**

Cosimo yelped and hid behind Rei, whom, along with others, were sweat dropping at the Chief and Cosimo's quarrel.

Gomer cleared his throat and adjusted his white blazer.

"After all, the herbs used for the Lugia's baths have all come from Mr. Ling. For that, she must not refuse."

"But..."

Rei started- then it suddenly hit him,

_'Lyra's disconnected.'_

"What is it?"

Rei shot his eyes open at his chief's sudden call.

He laughed nervously and shook his head.

"N-Nothing."

"Hmm. That's what I thought."

* * *

**Kanto- Pallet Town – Oak's Mansion**

Gritting her teeth in her sleep, she trailed her hand down to her throat and curled her fingers at her collar bone.

"Tickles..."

She mumbled- groaning as she groggily opened her eyes and sat up in the amazingly-comfortable bed.

Something felt funny in her throat- and her mind immediately wandered off to the pain killer medicine that Rei gave her.

_'Fu-'_

But she didn't continue as she quickly slid her toned legs off of the bed and pressed her feet on the floor.

Kiki and Batou woke up at this.

Quickly, Lyra ran towards the room's bathroom- before she closed the door behind her, Kiki slid into the bathroom with her.

Batou let out a small wail as it started scratching against the bathroom door- its small tail wagging.

* * *

Lyra placed her hands by the sink and let out several coughs of solidified blood- really, solidified blood.

It came out in the form of small crimson gems- disgusting her.

_'So much for a pain killer...'_

She thought, before she let out another cough of those...things.

"Risu..."

Kiki nuzzled its head against Lyra's covered leg appeasingly.

* * *

Silver walked the halls with a half glass filled with ice water.

He couldn't get the scent of lavender off of his mind, or his nostrils, to which he grunted to himself about.

Maybe he was just drunk- so he'd drink water to purify his sinful and lustful soul.

Even his thoughts didn't come out right.

_'Now where was that guest room...?'_

Stopping outside of a room, he smelled it again.

Maybe, his mind is teasing him.

He twisted the doorknob and opened the room anyway.

He walked in, and slowly, too.

He couldn't decide where to avert his eyes, to the used bed with the creamy pink robe tossed aside, or to the gear and other garments of clothing on top of the wardrobe, or to the Shieldon standing against the fully lit bathroom door- letting out barks with its tail waggling.

And what Silver couldn't resist, was the warm and fresh scent of lavender...

He sipped the rest of the water, and placed the now empty glass on a nearby stand, and crossed his way to the bathroom- where the sound of flowing water from the sink could be heard.

Placing a hand on the door knob, he twisted.

* * *

**Pallet Town**

"I hate Noctowls."

Petrel started, calling out a Weezing.

"Save it."

Proton put a hand out.

"As much as I'd love to go for the kill, it'd be wise to use _Stealth _this time..."

He grinned his evil grin- facing Oak's mansion.

Petrel let out a small frown, before he replaced it with his signature eerie grin- his droopy eyes averting to the guards.

They came here to kidnap the professor, but more importantly...

"You think _she's_ here?"

He asked.

Proton was now playing with his knife- spinning it around with his fingers.

"37 percent sure that she is."

"How specific~"

Proton snickered- he knew that Petrel knew of his obsession with Lyra.

Proton pressed the tip of his blade against the pad of his gloved index finger.

Blood oozed out and covered the white gloved finger with a tint of red.

He put the knife away.

"I don't necessarily care about the old fart!  
I only want Lyra!~"

Proton smirked and cracked his fingers to a fist.

Petrel snickered and looked back at his men- he pointed his index finger to the lab, and nodded his head at it.

"Yes, sir!"

The Rocket grunts rushed to Professor Oak's Pokemon Lab.

Proton walked ahead of Petrel.

"I'll take the guards, you go for the old man."

"You don't need to remind me!"

But this time, Petrel's voice was replaced by a soft female voice.

Proton looked over his shoulder to notice him as Professor Oak's grand daughter, Daisy.

His transformation skills have improved marvelously ever since one of the Rocket scientists have discovered a fluid that oozed out of the Ditto. He didn't specifically remember what they called the fluid, but he remembers that they infused Petrel's body with that fluid.

And now, Petrel is able to take the complete form of anyone he meets- even a woman's form.

He even masters their voices.

"Does this dress remind you of your mom?"

Petrel asked in his Daisy Oak voice.

He held the tips of his dress and showed it to Proton.

Proton sighed irritably.

"Get going!"

* * *

Thank you.

**A/N:** XD I can't help it. I really love Petrel! He has that cool charm about him that draws me to him... I don't know what it is but he's just so fucking cool! Oh! and Proton is just so hawt!  
I love how insanely wicked he is here...


	13. Ch12: A Lingering Kiss Adieu

**A/N:** ***wince*** My neck... My fucking neck.. Dx

Well, here you go folks xD (Kudos for the shrooms, lawl).

* * *

Disclaimer: ***Yawn* **(So tired...) Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch.12: A Lingering Kiss Adieu**

_'Till tea time, then~_

* * *

Leaning her bare back against the sink, Lyra strapped her other thigh high black stocking against the suspender.

Kiki curiously stared up at her trainer as she began to take handfuls of the water flowing from the sink to her face.

She let out an inaudible sigh as she closed the sink- the ends of her bangs clinging to her forehead teasingly.

The young brunette turned back around to lean her back against the sink again as she closed her eyes and take in some air before- Opening her eyes and snapping her head towards the bathroom door's direction, Lyra watched as the door knob begin to twist.

Although not yet gaining her full strength, Lyra pushed herself off of the sink carefully, and stood up- putting on her prepared and collective face on.

Kiki did not need to be ordered before she silently jumped before Lyra in a protective and prepared manner.

Lyra could feel the silent breathing from behind the door...

The careful footsteps...

Then, the door was ajar, and surprisingly, Batou ran in towards his trainer.

Lyra blinked, and let out a breath she's been holding- she allowed her shoeless feet to loosen as she uncurled her toes against the cool, ceramic flooring.

Looking down, she smiled warmly as Batou nuzzled his sturdy iron head against her leg.

As her lips parted to speak, the creaking of the door interrupted her.

Not removing her eyes from the flooring, she saw a shadow groveling over her form, and she kept her gaze and all still.

The smile faded off of her lips, and her eye lids dropped half way.

Chocolate brown eyes traveled to the source of the towering shadow, and she spotted black leather boots...black pants...black army jacket...

Lyra wanted to close her eyes upon seeing striking blood-shot red hair hitting his lean-muscular shoulders.

She didn't want to look up more than that to be able to identify the owner of those attractive and signature features.

A soft smirk took over her lips; "Its been a long time, Silver."

Silver's gloved hand slowly slid off from the door, and he steeled his legs to prevent them from collapsing against the floor.

Across from him stood no other than the woman that's intoxicated his mind- the woman that smudged his heart and most of all,

The woman he loves...

He parted his lips, and his eyes were wide with shock.

How can he react when he's been anticipating for this day throughout an entire year?

Lyra didn't look at him still, her eyes were fixed on the ground- he couldn't tell, all he did see were her thick eye lashes covering her eyes.

"Look at me..." He started- unknowing of those words slipping out of his tongue on their own will.

Obliging, Lyra looked up at him, and, to his dismay, she smiled that beautiful smile of her's- a smile that lit up his world.

He gasped inaudibly and furrowed his eye brows; '_Am I...dreaming? No. This has got to be some kind of fucked-up nightmare!'_

He had a hard time collecting his cool demeanor as he looked at Lyra.

He scanned her.

Silver had a hard time breathing as he watched her blink confusingly at him and form a small pout with her luscious lips.

His silver eyes focused on her lips- and he loved every detail of them.

They looked so real- so delicious- so inviting...

He swallowed- feeling hotter.

Her outfit was what set his blood going.

Every detail of her outfit complimented her body and teasingly covered that tone-ness and finesse of a body. Her shirt was like a second flesh as it clung to her abdomen.

If he didn't value his pride so much, he would bow down to that body.

Actually, he would bow down to it, but...

Taking a step towards her...

_'This is all a dream...'_

Taking another step.

She didn't move, nor did she react.

Her chocolate brown eyes locked themselves with his.

She was giving herself in to him. As he stood a decent distant apart from her, Lyra watched as he carefully took his leather gloves off.

He pocketed them and carefully advanced towards her- like a predator that just claimed his prized prey.

The 19 year old red head reached a hand out and placed it on her head.

Lyra watched him as he felt her hair- his silvery eyes filled with curiosity and wonder...

His eye lids were double-lidded now.

He let his large hand slip from her bangs, down to her face.

Lyra closed her eyes when his fingers ran over her eye lids in a feathery motion.

His hand trailed down at her parted lips- lingering his first fingers against them before he replaced his fingers with his lips.

She predicted he'd kiss her, too.

Silver nibbled at her lower lip teasingly.

Lyra didn't react- she was having a hard time not doing so.

He placed a hand at the back of her head, while he moved the other to the side of her face as he interlocked his lips against her's- breathing into her.

The Pokemon had already fled the bathroom.

Laughably, Kiki knew about their relationship well.

And she had some explaining to do for Batou.

Silver didn't care about breathing, but...

He parted his lips, and she let out a warm breath than tickled his lips- how he loved that feeling...

He looked back at her- to make sure its really her.

"Lyra..."

He pressed her head against his chest to a tight embrace.

Silver placed his chin ontop of her head- taking in the scent of lavender that filled his nostrils.

Lyra buried her head in his chest, and trailed her hands up to his back.

Her eyes were starting to water, but she shut them tightly.

She dug her fingers against his back- she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss this feeling of being held like this...the feeling of being with him like this...his kiss that guaranteed his desire and love...

She was no longer lonely.

* * *

**Oak's Mansion - Main entrance hall**

"I wouldn't play with guns if I were you..." The feared Rocket Executive grinned, pulling his knife out of the guard's throat.

The guard stared at him with wide eyes filled with fear.

Blood sprinkled out of his throat as the knife was pulled out, and the guard fell on the floor- lifelessly.

Proton moved his shoes out of the way of the blood before he carefully picked the gun up and walked away from the guard's corpse.

He looked down at the gun in his hand; "30 caliber. Not bad for a guard..." He unloaded the gun, and the bullets hit the floor in a drizzly motion; "Better use it wisely next time."

He smirked coldly and tossed the gun at the guard's corpse.

Proton never uses guns. In fact, he hates guns. He always thought that guns take the honor of fighting. And besides...

_'Where's the fun in an instant-bang bang! Kill?' _He thought, exposing his teeth at his own gruesome thoughts.

"Crobat!" He called after his Pokemon.

"No time to dine- eh..." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched a guard aim his gun at him shakily.

_'Damn. I miss-counted them...'_

Proton smirked and fully faced him; "You won't shoot me." He started, a hand on his knife's holster.

"Wha- What makes you say so?"

Proton blinked confidently, tilting his head up as he let a "hmph!" softly rumble through his throat.

The guard blinked, looked up at where a large bat Pokemon flew by.

_'Now's my chance!'_

Proton quickly launched himself at the guard- taking his knife out in the process.

The guard aimed his gun at him before the Rocket Executive twisted his hand, and, he let out a breathless gasp as a knife planted itself on his heart spot.

Proton smirked; "Because I said so!" He pulled the knife out, and,

**Bang!**

With his remaining strength, the guard fired his gun anyway.

That angered him.

The Rocket Executive shot his eyes open and gritted his teeth; "Sonova bitch!"

Angrily, he stomped at the guard's face.

A loud crack came out- signaling that Proton succeeded in breaking the dead guard's skull.

"Damnit!"

_**"Proton! What's going on?"**_

Came Petrel's voice through the radio- he had a whispery-panicked voice. Proton sighed irritably; "Damn guard fired his gun..."

_**"I've heard it go out- shit! That'll wake 'em up..."**_

"Fuck stealth! Proceed to plan B!"

_**"Roger!"**_

Proton let out a sigh, and nodded at his Crobat.

* * *

**Inside the Oak's Mansion**

Petrel gritted his teeth and started jumping around whilst holding the ends of the dress- panicking- already he was getting used to his Daisy Oak form.

Then, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

He ran up the stairs- almost tripping from the clean white heels.

He had to act before the real Daisy Oak wakes up, or else he'd screw them all up.

He let out a pant as he stopped at where he presumed the rooms of the Oaks might be- the hall was dimly lit- _'If only the lights were on...'_

Petrel scanned his surroundings for a light switch, and he couldn't find a single one.

One of the room doors burst open, and a half naked Green Oak came out with a half naked Blue behind him.

"Daisy!" Green called.

"Damn..." Petrel slowly wolf-whistled as Blue leaned against the door frame in her panties, then shaking his head, he snapped his head back towards Green, "Eh?"

Green clapped his hands together twice and the halls became fully lit, and Petrel mentally face palmed.

"I heard a gun shot!" Green started- slowly crossing his way towards Petrel in his Daisy Oak disguise.

_'Shit!'_

Petrel couldn't help but notice Green's toned muscular figure- and he gulped.

"You should get back to your room, I'll check it out." He went on, placing a hand at Petrel's shoulder.

Green looked over his shoulder at his sexy girlfriend, to which Petrel thought, "Blue! Get back inside!"

Blue frowned, "What? Noway I'm letting you go down there by yourself! I'm going with you!"

Green turned around and angrily crossed towards her- he glared at her, leaning his face closer to her's; "I said, go back inside." He warned.

Petrel blinked at the quarreling couple- forming an O with his lips.

Blue gritted her teeth, "Screw you!" She closed the door shut.

Petrel began to run- _'That's right, the old man...' _it suddenly occurred to him that he was on assignment.

"Daisy!" Green stopped him.

Sighing irritably; "What?"

Green blinked confusingly at him; "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wake up the old ma- er, I mean grandaddy!" He pressed his temples- sighing.

Green arched an eyebrow "But...his room's over there." He pointed his thumb to the hall in the back.

"Ah!" Petrel began to run, "Sorry! Panicked!" He said- running towards the direction that Green pointed to.

* * *

**Back in the Guest Room**

Lyra shot her eyes open as she heard a bang go by, and she and Silver parted.

The pair blinked questionably.

Silver held on to Lyra's bare upper arms and looked towards the direction of the gun shot; "A gun went out..." He pointed out the obvious.

Lyra collectively walked away from Silver to the room.

Silver inhaled as he watched her stuff her feet into her ankle sneakers.  
She holstered up her gears, and looped her Poke Ball belt around her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He asked first.

Lyra said nothing, calmly dressing her hands with her fingerless gloves.

She held on to the hem of the glove as she tightened it around her hand- clenching and unclenching her hand as she did so.

Silver furrowed his eye brows irritably.

Lyra knew he'd try and stop her, so she didn't bother telling him of her intentions.

She shot a cool glance at Silver before she shouldered her leather jacket, before inserting her hands into it.

Pulling the jacket up to her elbows, she got 2 Cherish Balls out.

Kiki and Batou stared up at her with wide curious eyes.

"Sorry." She said, calling them in.

"You recalled your Pokemon.." Silver stated- again, obviously.

Lyra trailed her hand to one of the Cherish Balls in her belt; "When there are guns involved, it'd be wise to do so..."

A beaming light came out from the Cherish Balls – materializing the form of her Gengar.

"Frank." Lyra started.

Frank snickered devilishly- he was Lyra's insane Pokemon that loved doing mischief. Yet the pair were very close to one another.

Frank floated by Lyra- holding her peaked hat. He put it on and snickered.

Lyra sighed, "Give me that..." She snatched the hat from him, and he rolled out his tongue at her as she did so.

In a matter of seconds, another Gengar joined in.

Silver had called out his Gengar.

His crazier Gengar that Frank dueled with.

Silver smirked- _'this is bad sign...' _Lyra thought.

"Two Gengars are better than one." His Gengar snickered and floated behind him- taking over his shadow stealthily.

She nodded at her Gengar, whom grinned crazily.

Lyra sat down at the edge of the bed, and closed her eyes- she began utilizing.

In less than a second, she collapsed against the bed and was seemingly asleep.

She opened her eyes as Frank- taking over Frank's form, she nodded at Silver and walked through the wall of the guest room- out to where the trouble is derived from...

Silver shot her one last glance before he twisted the door knob and carefully walked out.

He had no doubts in Lyra's abilities.

* * *

**Main Entrance Hall**

Lyra, in her Gengar's form, watched the many corpses that lay with crimson oozing out of their bodies; "What a blood bath..."

She watched the guns that lay unloaded by the guards' corpses, and she was beginning to sense a familiarity in this act of killing.

One name escaped her mind; "Proton..."

She closed her eyes, and went back to herself.

* * *

**In the Guest Room**

Lyra shot her eyes open and got off of the bed.

Frank appeared by her in a second; "Let's go!"

She rushed out of the guest room.

* * *

**Professor Oak's room**

Petrel still kept his Daisy Oak disguise- growing warm and fond of its motherly charms.

Asiding that thought, now he was in Professor Oak's room.

No, but he's really staring at the snoring in his sleep form of Samuel Oak, who kept whispering things like-

"No Birch, I don't want any more pea salad..."

He talked in his sleep.

Petrel jumped; "There he goes again!"

"What do you mean? No, you sick menace! She's my grandchild's girlfriend!"

He went on.

Petrel sweat-dropped.

He made his way to the Professor's bed, where he hugged a Pikachu plushy in his sleep.

"So this is the famous Pokemon Professor, huh?" He started- a hand on his side.

"What? Team Rocket!" The Professor shot up awake.

Petrel dropped his disguise in hopes of spooking the Professor.

Professor Oak shot his eyes open at the Rocket Executive.

Petrel grinned; "Time to go nappy-nap!"

**Thud!**

* * *

Graceful in his feet, Proton crossed the house after the many Rocket grunts rushing in.

He smirked when an Arcanine leaped in between the Rocket grunts- sending them hitting at walls or collapsing.

Green walked beside him with a Tyranitar.

Proton let out a "hmph" as his hand signaled for his Crobat and his trio of Houndooms- whoever said that he was a fair fight?

Four on two; "I'll take you on." Proton started- taking his battle position.

"Come and try." Said the shirtless Green whom glared icily at the Executive.

A sinister smirk took over his lips, _'This'll buy Petrel some time...'_

Before the young men could order out their Pokemon, a pair of red sinister eyes appeared before the Executive, and he nodded at his Houndoom before the ghost Pokemon revealed himself as a Gengar.

It grinned sinisterly and floated by his trainer's side- Silver.

Proton furrowed his eye brows and took a step back; "The boss' kid..."

_'Shit.'_

The 22 year old Executive pressed at his temples, "I can't fight you, Silver."

Silver gritted his teeth, "Well too bad!"  
Shooting his head at his Gengar, "Gengar! Focus Blast!"

The Gengar began to attack the Houndooms, Green joined in on the fight.

Catching a gleam at the corner of his eye, Proton quickly turned around as a Gengar teleported out of the corner of the room along with,

Proton stepped back, inhaling, "Lyra!" He cried out- almost too excitedly.

Lyra quickly ran towards him, taking out her silver dagger from her holster and swinging it at him.

Proton sidestepped her at her first swing, he looked at her hand that held the dagger and smirked, "Oh?"

Lyra gritted her teeth and furrowed her eye brows angrily, she swiftly swung the dagger and just barely reached his cheek.

Proton backed away- laughing- a hand on his cheek.

The Executive moved his gloved hand down to his view to notice the blood.

He licked it off and stared at her wickedly.

Taking his own knife out, he held it professionally, while he lifted his other hand and gestured her to come for it.

Lyra held the dagger tighter.

Proton's eyes were hungry for her.

"You're a Furret, and I'm your Houndoom, baby!  
Let's dance!"

Then he advanced at her.

Lyra inhaled and as she attempted side-stepping him, he took hold of her arm, and flipped her onto the floor.

Lyra let out an "Oof" as her back hit the floor, and tightened her eyes shut for a second, before opening them to find Proton pinning her down all too quickly.

Grinning, he moved his knife up to her throat like a feather.

Lyra tilted her head back as the tip of the knife pressed against her throat.

Silver snapped his head towards Lyra and Proton.

He had pinned her down with the knife held at her neck.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his palms.

"One more..." Green spoke from beside him- nodding at the awesomely fast Crobat dashing out at them.

"I'll take it on- you go after her!" Green said- pushing Silver off to run towards them.

Proton leaned his face closer to Lyra- not moving his wicked pale green eyes away from her chocolate brown ones.

His perfectly white teeth exposed themselves beneath his lips.

Lyra struggled beneath Proton's weight, but to no avail.

Then it occurred to her; "Frank!" She called out.

Taking out the Crobat with Psychic, Frank let out a happy cry of victory before he head his trainer call out for him.

Green blinked at the fall of the Crobat, and mouthed a "Damn..."

"Lyra!" Silver called- running towards her.

Proton snapped his head towards Silver, cussing to himself.

He quickly looked back at Lyra and lifted the knife up to her face.

Lyra glared at him as he brushed the knife against her cheek where he cut small slit across her upper cheek as a mark.

Snickering, he quickly lifted his weight off of her.

Silver ran towards Lyra- he lifted her up carefully.

He moved a hand to touch her wounded cheek, but she brushed his hand off reassuringly.

Silver looked back at Proton, who stared at him and Lyra blankly.

Proton recalled his Pokemon and sighed.

"Why are you here?" Green asked bitterly- advancing towards the Rocket Executive.

Proton scoffed- "Why am I here? Asking me that right after I crashed the party? Oh-so intelligent grandchild of Samuel Oak..."

Green shot his eyes open, then it hit him...

"Gramps..." he breathed.

Proton chuckled and nodded at the stairs, as a Professor Oak walked down with his granddaughter by his side.

"Gramps! Daisy! You alright?" Green asked- rushing towards them.

Daisy scanned the mess, frowning; "What went on around here?"

Lyra looked at Proton, then back at the pair- suspecting suspicion, she walked towards Professor Oak and Daisy.

"We've come here to pay a visit to the famous Oak family, that's all!~" Proton went on, playing with his knife.

"Don't give me that crap!" Green spat back.

Proton smirked, letting out a "hmph."

He looked at Lyra and nodded at her; "and we've come for the Vaux."

Green shot his eyes open, "Vaux?" He repeated- looking at Lyra over his shoulder.

"Green!" Blue came downstairs running as she held her robe.

She came to his side and placed her hands at Green's lean upper arms; "Are you okay?" her voice came out softly, then her head scanned her surroundings.

"Silver..." She voiced before her head stopped at a peculiar figure of a girl; "and who are you?" She asked.

Lyra double-lidded her eyes and turned to face Blue.

Blue shot her eyes open; "Is that...?"

"Blue." Green silenced her.

"Huh?"

"See, the Vaux nowadays are way more important than any of you gym leaders and scientists...  
And we need the old man to help us realize that." Proton went on- bringing the knife close to his mouth.

Lyra stared at him blankly.

Proton licked her blood off of the knife; "Delicious~"

Professor Oak placed a hand at Lyra's shoulder.

Angrily, Lyra turned around and threw a punch at his face.

Daisy and Blue gasped- cupping their hands over their mouths.

"What the fuck?" Green advanced towards her.

Professor Oak almost staggered before he placed a hand at his cheek- snickering in another voice.

Petrel's disguise was already wearing off as Professor Oak, for Lyra could see his signature mole at the corner of his eye.

"Open your eyes!" Lyra spat back at Green- her hands clenched tightly by her sides.

"Does this look like "gramps" to you?"

Green shot his eyes open as Petrel returned to his normal self- snickering.

"What did you do to gramps?" Green asked infuriatingly.

Snickering, Petrel waved his hand out, "Gramps, gramps, gramps- enough already. I turned him in to our unit not long ago..."

"But-"

Petrel held his chin and it let out a crack, "I wouldn't hurt him..." He went on, walking towards the impatient-looking Proton; "I'm a nice guy~" He looked at Lyra and winked at her- rephrasing his own line.

"Petrel."

Proton started.

"Stop fooling around- we're leaving." He looked at Lyra and smiled coldly at her, "We'll meet again, beautiful~"

"Hey, wait..." Green ran towards them before Proton threw a Smoke Ball- disappearing along with it.

Green coughed, "Green!" Blue ran towards him- clinging to him.

Within seconds, the Rocket Executives, along with their grunts, had long dispensed.

Blue patted Green's bare back.

Daisy began to sob- burying her face in her hands; "Granddaddy..."

Lyra's eyes softened, and her eye brows furrowed guiltily. She moved to place a hand on her shoulder, but she took it back, instead, she dropped her head down; "I'll get 'em back."

"Like fuck you would!" Green roared thunderously.

Silver shot his eyes open and looked at Green.

Green stomped his way towards Lyra and roughly tugged her by her jacket collar; **"This is all because of you! Thinking you can just waltz into someone's home as a goddam cave to hide yourself in when you know those dumbfucks were tracking you down!"**

**"GREEN!" **Silver yelled- now standing ahead of Lyra as he pushed Green's hand off of Lyra.

Green looked at Silver angrily- he looked like he was having a great difficulty keeping his cool.

In the blink of an eye, Green threw a rough punch at Silver.

Silver staggered and fell on his rear.

Blue gasped- "Silver!"  
She looked at Green angrily, "Green, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Green scoffed at Silver, whom stared at him fiercely beneath his flamin' red tussles.

He brushed the blood that cascaded from his mouth with a fisted palm.

Lyra crouched to Silver's side and placed a hand on his face- her head facing Green's.

"Isn't it obvious?" Green started, then nodded at Lyra, "We have a fucking Vaux with us under the same roof!"

Blue looked back at Lyra; "But...you said the Vaux are marked with some kind of insignia in their bodies..."

Green took a step towards Lyra; "Well, show us your mark!"

Closing her eyes, Lyra stood up.

She opened her eyes to face Green coolly; "You want to see my insignia, is that it?"

Before Green could speak, Lyra looked down at her busts, and grabbed at her streamline.

They all shot their eyes open when Lyra pulled her streamline down to her left chest before a marking of some sorts came to view.

Green blushed, scoffed, and looked over his shoulder.

Taking her hand away from her streamline, Lyra turned around walked to where her peaked hat was.

Crouching, she picked it up and paused; "It seems that the Vaux are more hated than I could have ever imagined..."

She smiled softly; "I will not try to justify myself to you, nor will I ask you to not judge me, but..."

Turning around, "I'm sorry."

Green scoffed; "Sorry won't cut it-"

"Green!" Blue nudged him.

Lyra put her peaked hat on- adjusted it; "I know..." She said- smiling softly, and apologetically.

She walked towards the door, lingered at it for a moment, "Well,...I'm going now."

And she walked out without looking back, Frank creepily followed short.

Silver moved a hand to his chest, and he let out a breath he's been holding.

_'Lyra...'_

* * *

**A/N:** zZzZzZzZz...~* **R E V I E W**...please? =.=


	14. Ch13: Puppy Love

**A/N:** Back again with an update!~ ^o^ OMG! I would like to thank **Junk** for the lovely reviews! D: Ilu! Really! So understanding... x''3  
Anyway, I'm definitely recommending this fic for **Mipiko** u_u Mm. Proton is all around all of the sudden, woman! O: and...I will reply to your lovely pm as soon as I'm done with this xD

Anyway, Thanks!

This chapter is shorter than the others- because the one after that WILL be LONG- oh yeah u.u !~

* * *

Disclaimer: nu-uh!~ x3

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch. 13: Puppy Love**

_Fragile boy's the ring_

_looped around my finger..._

* * *

Squinting her eyes shut, she ran,...and ran.

The tall grass shuffled with the sudden movements inside.

Strands of damp grass hit the girl's form as she restlessly ran to Arceus know where.

Wild Pokemon would jump out suddenly, but Frank either took care of them or scared them away before they even had a chance to as if scratch his master.

Lyra was too quick on her feet- at times she would suppress her tired breaths.

Although Frank was too times faster, he kept at a designated pace and floated behind his trainer silently.

She's upset- Frank, the Gengar, noted.

As soon as Lyra fled the mansion, she took off running as quickly as her body allowed her to.

Knowing his trainer well, Frank was not surprised at her running off like that.

She just...didn't want them to see her fall.

She endured enough humiliation for one night.

Lyra stopped at a newly spotted tree and quickly let herself barely collapse against it as she supported herself with a hand pressing against the rough tree.

She gritted on her teeth to prevent herself from bawling.

Frank unfloated and let his feet land on the forestry ground of what he presumed to be Route 1, and hobbled towards his trainer. He looked up at her to see her eyes tightly shut, and her ivory teeth gritted tightly. Crimson covered a good part of her cheek where the Rocket Executive had cut her.

"Gen...Gengar?" He tugged onto his trainer's jacket in concern.

The young woman took a deep breath, and parted her shaky teeth. She let her frail finger tightly stroke against the tree's rough carvings to the point that it was almost painful.

She let out a groan and took her hand away from the tree- looking down at her Ghost/Poison Pokemon.

"Its all my fault. Professor Oak was kidnapped because of..." As her eyes became glassy, she shut them tight again- biting on her lower lip- her fists paling from all the clenching.

"**Lyra!" **

She moved a hand to her forehead- _Great. Now I'm starting to hear Rei call out to me._

But the calling didn't stop.

"**Lyra!"**

She opened her eyes and arched an eye brow-_ Couldn't be..._

She heard quick footsteps draw themselves nearing.

Frank perked his spiky-like ears.

And out of the grass, came the slate gray headed technician.

Letting out pants, he smiled nevertheless upon seeing his commander still in one piece, but...

The 16 year old carefully walked towards his bewildered commander and moved a hand to her bloodied cheek.

As his finger barely touched her cheek- goosebumps ran through her- confirming that Rei really is here, and she is not hallucinating.

"Rei!" She breathed.

Besides her surprised reply, Rei chuckled and cupped her face delicately- thoroughly examining her wound; "A little late for that, don't you think?" he replied- obviously too thrilled to see her.

As he took to examining her wound- his face was but a mere inches from her's, and she shot her chocolate brown eyes open before she pulled away and blushed.

She covered her face with her peaked hat- not to make him see her blush; "What are you doing here?" She spat coldly.

Rei blinked innocently and moved a hand at the back of his neck- arching a gray eye brow; "I'd ask you the same thing, but..." he moved his hand away and lifted it at her, nervously, he swallowed; "I used the portal to get here as soon as I can."

Lyra took off her peaked hat and tossed it at her Gengar, whom happily put it on and snickered.

She looked at Rei with her usual cold gaze- awaiting his further explanation.

He blushed the eye contact; "Y-You disconnected so I had to come and see you personally- the others are on their way too, actually..."

He put on his straight- get down to business face; "They're heading to Saffron City."

Lyra crossed her arms- not dodging the question she had in mind; "You used a portal?" She asked- her voice husky and strong- almost threatening.

Rei scratched his head and tilted his head to the side; "Yeah."

"Which?" She continued.

_Damnit... _"Yours- one that leads to your...Store House.." He answered abruptly.

_I knew it... _"I see." She looked over her shoulders- away from him.

"Sorry." He furrowed his eye brows apologetically- he knew that noone knew of that Store House of her's- non of the Vaux members knew- except for him. A few months ago, he happened t run into her using a unique type of portal that got her to an obscured area in between the two regions, Johto, and Kanto. The house was impossible to trace. He couldn't even find any records of when that house was built, but it was there, and Lyra lived there. Suddenly everything made sense of where Lyra went during vacations and breaks.

"You followed me?" She interrupted his train of thought.

Sadly, he looked at his shoes, and nodded; "Yeah..."

Snapping her head towards him, her lips parted; "Why?"

He looked at her square in the eye; "Curious." he simply answered.

She blinked out of disbelief and once again, she had no idea what to say.

_Why's he so interested in me? _

Minutes passed by of pure silence- and they stared into each other for what seemed like an eternity.

It was as if Rei was allowing her to look into his fragile soul, wanting her to accept him despite his antics.

So, he just stood there- her presence taking over his fatigued mind.

_I'm here for you... _He wanted so badly to voice- but his naivety got the better of him.

The faint chirps of the Noctowls and Pidgeys were just background noises now.

He broke into her house without her knowledge and somehow, she could not be upset with him, and Arceus did she try to hate him for it, but she couldn't and she knew if it were someone else who mirrored his actions, she would not let them live to see daylight, but... She just couldn't.

A ghost of a smile took over her lips, and she nodded.

She accepted him.

A small tint of pink took over his pale cheeks, and he lightly tugged at his layered gray locks- smiling back but avoiding eye contact.

_If only she knew how beautiful she looked when she smiles..._

"**LYRA!"**

A strong, muscular male voice interrupted the pair's moment, and Lyra snapped her head towards the direction of the voice.

"Silver..." She voiced audible enough for Rei's hearing.

Already she had sided away what happened, and she didn't have time to explain to Rei what had happend- _Later... _

"**LYRA! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

Quickly, she walked towards Rei- grabbing him by the wrist; "Lugia." She whispered; and he immediately obliged- handing her the Master Ball that resided in his pocket.

Withdrawing Frank, she called out the now beaming in health and beauty Lugia- Lyra awed at her Pokemon for a moment, before she placed a feathery peck on the Lugia's clean white head- she had to remind herself to thank Rei later.

As the footsteps neared, she jumped on her Lugia's back- "Come'on." She coolly called out to Rei.

Blushing, he got up behind her.

He blushed even deeper red when she looked him over her shoulder and told him to grab on.

Shakily, he moved to wrap his hands around her waist before she ordered her Lugia to high jump to the sky and Rei was forced to quickly wrap his arms around her waist as if his life depended on it- his life DID depend on it- Precisely.

He blushed at the feel of her tight streamline- her back almost entirely bare- and her skin firm with lean muscles.

"Camo on." She ordered- before a beaming blue orb encircled them.

He had a hard time controlling his breathing with her feathery hair rapidly hitting against his face.

He swallowed- _if that stuff in anime works like Cosimo said, I'd have one of those nose bleeds right now.. _He thought.

Upon arriving at the small area in Route 1, he found a mass of tree leaves littered all over, and he convinced himself it was the Lugia's doing- That Pokemon is indeed huge.

But, strangely, he looked up the skies to find nothing- he suppressed a smirk, Lyra had many tricks up her sleeve, and he was always the victim of those tricks- no matter how sadistic this may sound- or ironic...

He couldn't help but rethink of the voices he'd heard- a mature- boyish voice, along with Lyra's.

As Silver let out a defeated breath, something else caught his attention.

Unclenching a gloved hand- he let the perfect silvery white feather delicately land on his hand.

_That restless feline..._

* * *

**A/N:** I really love Rei xD He's too cute! Too innocent! Too untouchable! Please review! x''3


	15. Ch14: Know Your Enemy

**A/N:** Quick update? Need I more credit? XD I suppose I do. I will be giving you the surprise art work in the next chapter or so. Okay, here's the deal. If I reach over 50 reviews, I will start showing you art works for Arcadia Boulevard. Deal? I'm one of my word u_u I assure you.

Now, please enjoy yourselves.

* * *

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch. 14: Know Your Enemy**

_Unreleased Byrds_

_eventually sicken_

_with grief_

_and_

_anger_

* * *

**Saffron City, Magnet Train Station**

The sun had risen.

Pale light beamed past the windows- into the train tracks.

The 9 year old girl squinted her eyes as the sun's light reflected at her face. She put a hand against her tiresome and turned around- pouting, as if she were upset with the wretched, shiny orb that is the sun.

There sat 8 metallic benches. All were empty except one.

Lyra sat down with the Special Unit's Chief, Gomer- whom had his large hand on the commander's shoulder. The rest of the young men surrounded her- listening intently.

The 18 year old commander had a small bandage on her upper right cheek. She looked anything but happy- of course, Ami had never seen the girl ever look happy. She may smile at rare times, but Lyra almost rarely shows any emotion to the Vaux members.

_And to think its been over a year since she joined... _The young girl thought- twitching her eye brows in a sadistic and sympathetic manner.

No matter how many times they tell her to take it easy, or, like Cosimo would say: _Take a chill pill, Mama Sass! _Ami forced a sad smile upon remembering a wise comeback coming from Lyra. Read was the one who'd get the most of her reactions- what with him being nothing but a flirt towards her- like that time he verbally harassed her in front of everyone, saying how he can deal with Lyra cold bitch's behavior- _As long as she has those subtle breasts, a fine ass, and the doll-face that goes with it_ – That which earned him a fuming Lyra kneeing him to the groin, and storming away from him. It also set Rei's blood boiling, as he almost tackled the older man if it weren't for Cosimo holding him back.

Rei- he was the only one that restlessly tried to reach into her emotions- no matter how deep she had buried them in her heart. The entire Vaux knew that Lyra meant more to Rei than just a respectable Commander that everyone cannot help but look up to.

Rei cared for her.

He appreciated her- in ways no one could ever imagine.

Ways too big for Ami's little head to think about.

It was over a year ago when those feelings started spurring out of him like an overflowing river.

Originally, Rei was going to be the Commander of the unit before the Chief brought about Lyra and her skills in discussion- saying she was the only one, and Rei's talent is better left elsewhere in the Unit.

Rei had beaten the 5 other Vaux members without breaking a sweat- and all we're extremely powerful and talented trainers.

And the Chief's deal was to test out the trainers- non were able to beat Rei, and he, of course, lived up to his name- Rei. Japanese for zero. Zero battles lost.

Multi-talented with Pokemon battling and tinkering with technology.

A bright young man with a mysterious past.

Several months later, Lyra came to Orre.

Where she was to battle each and every Vaux member as a test of her skills.

She took them out with a sweep by using some of her brilliant strategies, having Cosimo exclaim the word: _INSANE!_ over and over again.

It was her battle with Rei that was of most awe- having them drop their jaws upon witnessing such power and energy resonating from a Pokemon battle.

When Lyra's and Rei's eyes met- the younger teen started anticipating the excitement.

Right in the moment of battle- when he connected with her.

Everyone- Read, North, Cosimo, Brick, Ami, and even the Chief had watched that battle.

It was moving.

It was beautiful.

Rei dropped to his knees when her caked with dirt Feraligatr took out his Metagross.

Then, Rei lips trembled and he placed a hand at his left chest- looking up to his new love: Lyra Byrd, from the town of New Bark, Johto.

Lyra became the Commander after that, and The Special Unit Vaux were found- a new resistance group with special ops. With aims of navigating dangers among regions and totaling them.

7 members with talents exceeding any other: Lyra was their collected Unit Commander- her abilities to utilize with Pokemon and being the strongest Pokemon trainer to the Vaux's eyes- of course, asiding that, after digging some background information on Lyra, it was found out that she beat the 16 Gym Leaders- Johto's & Kanto's. Along with that, she was also the Champion of the two Regions, before she joined the Vaux- making her disappearance a mysterious one. It wouldn't surprise them in the least if she told them that she did beat Kanto's living legend, Red, but Lyra spoke non of it.

She's always on her feet and commands the Unit's strategies in missions. She's a wizz in combat and strategy- making her seem eerie and intimidating in beauty and in power- best not to get on her bad side. She's highly respected by her fellow Vaux members.

Not long after her disappearance, her role in Johto was taken over by another young man, Silver. Whom reigns as Johto's Champion. Earning a reputation of being the "Red headed devil" in Pokemon battles- showing no mercy to anyone that came to him- which is why he'd rather be taking trips to Kanto, or wherever else he'd rather be in than that Champion's Hall.

Ami, of course, knew about all this- just last week, Silver sent some kid's Pokemon to the hospital. According to the press, his Meganium took out the kid's Staraptor.

The press of course do make fun of Silver- what with him being as cold and malicious looking, and then owning a cute-healing Pokemon such as a Meganium.

All this time, Silver didn't try to prove anything to the press, or anyone.

But what happened last week with the Staraptor, the kid must have gotten on Silver's bad side.

That is, besides the point.

Moving on, Read is the Unit's mind-reader. He is wildly handsome in looks and can _read your mind like a book if you're sloppy –_ was the Chief's intake on him. He may be a psychic for all they knew, or a magician, illusionist, either way- he is not an opponent one should look down upon, and one must take extreme caution when they're facing him in battle- he'll infiltrate anyone's mind like a breeze if he wants. His skills are of most help in the Unit.

North's sternness relates to Lyra's on some levels. A man of justice. He's the second-in-command and was an ex soldier and is an amazing pilot. He has brilliant analysis skills and is the best man in vocalizing truths out of thefts taken in custody- in other words, he specializes in Psychology. Knowing how to upset someone to tears when he wants- forcing them to give him the answers they seek. Like his Commander, North rarely shows any sentimentality nor does he give his opinions on matters unless he is ordered to. Very loyal to the team, he will do whatever to keep the Vaux at their might and glory. Without the 19 year old, there would be no uniform and order- for he's the one that, sort of, shapes them up.

Cosimo is the _Mankey Boy_, according to Rei. His arsenal and speed is one unlike any others'. The 18 year old's body is flexible, lenient, feisty, and energetic. _He's fallen off of the bridge a way too many times that his body's become immune to the pain _was, surprisingly, Lyra intake on him. Of course, word by word, she is right. Cosimo specializes in combat like no other, which is so much of a surprise, what with him being the quirkiest one around. His arsenal causes him to perform actions no ordinary human being can perform- which makes him excellent in the field.

Ami is the Vaux's youngest member, but don't let her appearance fool you. The girl may be cute and small, but that may very well be the reason why she is in the Vaux to begin with, but that's not the case. She got Gomer's attention when he'd heard Palmer was taken out by the youngest trainer to battle him- making her a no-joke in battle. She's the team's happy-go-lucky girl. Luck is her best friend- always by her side.

Brick's the team's big man- he stands mighty at a solid height of 7ft and his body is sturdier than a rock. He may look intimidating, but is a kind young man at heart. Powerful in appearance and in battle, he is better watched out for, for with a single grasp with his hand, he'll break bones (maybe not Cosimo's bones, but..)

Rei serves as the Unit's technician. He is highly intelligent- brighter than anyone perceives him to be; and is the second strongest in the Vaux. Although young, but he's been through numerous struggles in his life. His awesome Pokemon battling techniques is what got him to where he is today, but what is of most note-worthy, is the young man's intelligence that exceeds that of Scientists. Rei's past is unknown to the Vaux, although he seems to be best friends with Cosimo. He deeply cares for Lyra- and the entire Vaux knows that, possibly even Lyra- for she doesn't miss out on anything.

"Don't be so hard on yourself..." Gomer started softly- smiling warmly and furrowing his eye brows at the 18 year old Commander.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have been here today if it weren't for you going all commando on us last time!" Cosimo agreed, smiling cheekily- he sat his rear on the floor and leaned his chin against his fists that were now placed on his knees.

Rei stood next to Cosimo, and he smiled softly- nodding agreeably.

"Your pouts aren't anything new, but..." Read started- smirking.

He was sitting next to Lyra with his legs crossed.

"I certainly don't disagree- this expression certainly doesn't suit such a face~" He placed a hand on her cheek, which she frowned upon before brushing his hand away.

Rei growled at him.

"Yeah! Commander Lyra works way too hard!" Ami piped in- her hands on Lyra's knees.

Lyra growled at her space being invaded; "I appreciate the attention, but.." she started sarcastically before standing up- walking to where she had more privilege in her own space. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair; "I expected to get a good chew out. The professor got kidnapped, and I couldn't stop them. Don't you care about how much attention his kidnapping would arouse to the media?"

Her head snapped to North's direction; "Don't you?" She repeated- her eye brows furrowing desperately.

"Lyra..." Read started- rolling his eyes tiredly .

"Do...you NOT care?" She almost yelled- throwing her hands out.

The group were surprised with Lyra's behavior- being with the fact that she's always cool and collected no matter what the situation is.

Rei furrowed her eye brows; _Did she forget to eat? Why's she acting like this? _

"Commander. It is not my place to speak of thi-"

"I am ordering you to!" Lyra interrupted the 19 year old- eye brows twitching.

"Speak." She started- walking towards him.

"Now." She breathed.

North cornered his saffron eyes- shooting a glance at Gomer, whom shot him a single nod.

"Without telling us, you left to Pallet Town for whatever reasons without telling your teammates before hand. Team Rocket broke into the Oak's Mansion while you were there, however, .."

"That's enough, North."

Read interrupted.

Lyra arched an eye brow at the older 23 year old man- whom stood up and walked towards her.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side- eye brows twitching angrily; "Well? What's _your _intake on this?"

Read stared at her blankly, before he took her hand to her surprise; "Hey. What are you-"

But before she could continue, Read placed her hand against his forehead and closed his eyes.

Lyra mirrored him by closing her eyes- Read was going to infiltrate her mind- she was allowing him to.

Rei parted his lips and furrowed his eye brows confusingly at the pair.

Cosimo walked towards them- arching his eye brow; "What's going on?"

"Shh." Brick shushed the younger man.

_'I want you to judge me.' She told Read- as he viewed into her memories._

_He let out a soft laugh; 'Hmph. I'm not cut out to play Arceus with you, unless...you would take pleasure in it?' He replied flirtatiously._

_Lyra scoffed; 'Maybe in your wildest-unachievable dreams...'_

_Read scoffed back, replying with a 'Maybe' as he ran into her and Proton fighting; 'Looks like we have ourselves a knife party here...'_

_Read then came across Green pulling on Lyra's jacket collar- yelling to her face; 'You know... _

_Its not like you to let a sad soul like him get to you.' He had gotten to the source of Lyra's behavior- Green's words had upset her._

_'...I know.' She replied lowly._

_'That Executive's morphing skills sure do make things more complicated...' Read commented on Petrel's transforming skills._

_Something suddenly hit Lyra's head- and she let out an inaudible gasp; 'Ah, Read...'_

_Already reading her recent thought; 'I know. I'll upload it into your head later.'_

_'Can you at least tell me what its about? What did you find in Dwayne's memories so badly that you wanted to show me?'_

_'...Its about your father.' He replied- all too quickly before they were back in reality._

Lyra snapped her eyes open and parted her lips.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked- approaching Lyra by one step.

Lyra rubbed at the side of her head unbelievably.

The 16 year old technician placed a hand on her shoulder; "You alright?"

Lyra nodded.

"It looks like North's take on this is right." Read started- nodding at Gomer.

Gomer let out a sigh and pressed his temples; "Well, damn me..."

"They really are after us, then, huh?" Cosimo dropped his head tiredly.

"We can worry about that later. What about the Professor?" North asked- crossing his arms.

The Vaux members all looked at Gomer, whom placed a hand under his chin in thought; "Mm. If only we could locate their whereabouts."

Rei shot his eyes open, and stuffed his hand in his pocket- fishing out the nano device they found in Dwayne's body; "Chief!" The 16 year old started.

"I think I know how to find out where the Rockets' secret base is." He went on, looking at Lyra, then back at the Chief. He showed off the nano machine with the imprinting of their signature red R; "If the Rockets were tracking us down through Dwayne, then there must have been some kind of remote controlling this, right?"

He pointed to the device at hand; "I'm not sure where they could be, but its only an assumption. If I can do a back-trace on this device, I might be able to locate their location. Then we can go and get the Professor."

The 5 Vaux members exchanged looks with each other, then back at Rei.

Lyra looked at Rei with slightly swollen eyes and she furrowed her eye brows.

Rei avoided looking at Lyra- his eyes fixed on the Chief's.

"I can do this, Chief." He insisted- clasping his hand at the device; "I can guarantee you that they won't back-hack into me once I do this. Just leave it to me." He nodded at him, as he approached the Unit's Chief- whom placed a hand on his jaw.

"Rei. I have no doubts in your hacking abilities, but..."

"I'll go alone, then. Please, just let me do this."

Lyra shot her eyes open.

Cosimo was the first to disagree. He stomped his foot on the floor; "WHAT? Noway! You suck at on-field combats! Even a regular Rocket Grunt'll take you down!"

As much as it hurts, but its true. With Pokemon battling and technology expertise, Rei was amazing. However, on field- not so much. He may be able to hold his own, but the young man's body is not specialized for combat. He did not spend so much of his time training in combat as the rest of his teammates did. Of course, Ami didn't bother training in fighting so much, too. But come'on, she's a 9 year old girl, and Rei is 16. He simply did not balance his strength with his intelligence, which, can jeopardize him at times. But, with his amazing Poke' battling skills, he can defend himself.

Rei gritted his teeth and held his head downward; "What? So now you're doubting me because of that?"

Cosimo crossed his arms and furrowed his eye brows angrily at his best friend; "You bet your ass I do! As if the Vaux didn't have enough man-power shortage already!

Open your eyes, Rei! The only reason they kidnapped the Professor is because they want us to find them!"

"I know that!" Rei exclaimed- throwing his fists by his sides- eye brows twitching beneath his slate gray tussles; "But its better if one of us goes through the trouble of getting the old man!"

"He's right." North agreed- half-lidding his eyes.

"I'll get 'em." Lyra finally spoke- her eyes closed.

"Especially not you!" Rei exclaimed- snapping his head towards Lyra.

"Excuse me?" Lyra crossed her arms and arched an eye brow.

Read put a hand out; "I'm with him."

After diving into Lyra's brain- he deducted that the Executive, Proton, was solely after her.

"I'm the cause of all this! I have to get 'em back!" She put a hand on her chest- her voice rising.

Gomer let out a sigh, and it was finally his turn to object; "You cannot take action without coming up with a plan!"

"Can't we...compromise, like always?" Cosimo said- his eyes half lidded and he waved his gloved hand out idly.

"Absolutely not!" The older man exclaimed; "This act requires immediate attention! But do not forget that we are dealing with Team Rocket replicas that outnumber us in a great deal! I also cannot afford to lose any of you to this!"

Gomer shot his head towards Lyra; "And you, Lyra, have you forgotten that you still have a task to perform?"

Lyra furrowed her eye brows irritatingly, then let out a scoff; "Pick up the kid and be his instructor, right? Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds?"

"Are you questioning my commands?" Gomer arched an eye brow daringly.

The 6 Vaux members exchanged looks; "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Lyra!" Read hissed- holding her arm.

Lyra shook his hand away; "The World's Pokemon Professor's been kidnapped, and you ask me to babysit some kid? At a time like this? What's gotten into you, Gomer?" She asked- finally calling him by his name.

Gomer sighed and turned to look away; "I apologize."

Looking back at Lyra; "But remember what I said, Lyra. We do not have a plan yet-"

"But Rei can trace their whereabouts!" She threw a hand out.

Gomer nodded; "Yes. That is your first step- is for Rei to locate where their control remotes are."

He took a step towards Lyra; "But that still does not mean you can just abandon this task-"

"AND WHY NOT?" Lyra exclaimed- throwing her arms out.

"Because... I promised his father, that's why." His voice grew lower and he half-lidded his eyes- dropping his head.

Lyra blinked- furrowing her eye brows unbelievably; "That's it? You know you're not being entirely reasonable about this."

Gomer turned around and looked at her over his broad shoulder; "You are getting paid for this, no?"

Lyra shot her eyes open; "I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING-"

"I am a man of my word, Lyra." He looked at his watch; _5 am _"In two and a half hours, the train'll arrive. As you may already know, the train's activity's been slowing down ever since the incident a few days ago. Caution be it for technology, too."

Smiling distantly; "Ironic for a magnet train, don't you think?"

Lyra still kept her eye brows furrowed, and lips parted- _Eh..._

"Send Rudy my regards, will you?" And just like that, he walked away.

The 18 year old brunette clenched her teeth and tightened her fists- she was steeling herself- having a great difficulty keeping her cool.

North began to walk away, he nodded at Lyra; "Keep your Poke' Gear on, or else we'll never stay connected." and he walked away.

Read grabbed Lyra's upper arm gently, and looked at her in the eye; _Now?_

Lyra shook her head; "Later. Right now, I am not in the mood..." She half lidded her eyes and looked at her feet.

Ami forced a smile and cupped one of Lyra's hands; "Hey... Everything will be alright, 'kay?"

But Lyra said nothing.

"Ami." Brick called at the young girl, before she let out a gasp and rushed to his side.

Smiling softly, Cosimo patted her shoulder and walked away.

The 16 year old technician lingered for a bit; "Eh...Lyra.."

She crossed her arms and turned around.

His eye lids dropped half way, and his lips parted; "If I could, Lyra, I'd..." but he stopped.

"Rei. I'm counting on you. As soon as something turns up..." She coolly looked at him over her shoulder; "You know where to find me."

Pressing his lips together, he nodded; "I won't let you down, Commander!" and he ran out the Magnet Train along with the others.

* * *

Thank you.

**Review.**

**Ps. **Do keep my deal in mind.


	16. Ch15: We're The Great

**A/N:** I'm sorry...about the late delay.  
This chapter is...a part of another chapter that was written a while back, but I'm here now. I was so overflowed with homework and exams, and...life.

I even worked on the artwork. I uploaded them on flickr... We'll see if I can link you..

As a heads up, I'm letting you know that they're not completely done. But hey!~ At least you'll see how the characters look like.

h t t p : / w w w . flickr .com/search/?s=rec&w=69514082%40N08&q=&m=text (remove the spaces in between them, and I think it _should_ do the trick...)

Please try to enjoy this(long)chapter! ^-^

* * *

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch. 15: We're The Great**

_I didn't think a man'd be_

_Beautiful._

_But Read proved otherwise..._

* * *

He took his fingerless green gloves off and pocketed them in his red over shirt.

Waiting for the running water to warm up, he shot a glance at his yellowy-mouse Pokemon, whom sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Pika?" Pikachu perked a brown ear whilst tilting its head cutely.

The sound of the raging running water seemed to have softened, and the 20 year old averted his head back front.

He moved a finger as if to poke the water- _hot..._

The young man washed his hands with the hot water.  
It entirely warmed, or rather, defrosted, his chilled hands.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned off the faucet, dried his hands with the towel, and exited the bathroom- Pikachu following short.

* * *

"Ah! Red!"

The strawberry haired nurse perked up as she appeared before the young man from completely out of nowhere.

Red's ruby gave stilled on the older nurse, and he awaited a response silently.

Pikachu took Red's pause as a chance for it to climb up his shoulder.

The PC's nurse helped a soft smile to her lips, before she quickly bowed to the younger man in greeting.

Red nodded a single nod back.

Looking back at him, she moved her hands down to neaten up her uniform.

"Your friend, Green Oak, has come here to see you."

Red arched an eye brow at this; "Green?"

She nodded; "Yessir."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked his way to the cafeteria- already knowing where he is; "Humph. He better have food."

* * *

Green sat at one of the few PC's cafeteria's tables with his head held downward, and his elbow resting on the table. His other hand was used to tap his finger rather silently against the table.  
His miniature Eevee was sitting on all tiny fours by its trainer's foot.  
By his other foot sat a couple of plastic bags emanating a warm scent- _food..._

A quick smirk took over Red's lips for a second, before he shook it off.

It was dead quiet around him as he sat- but that was not out of his best friend and rival's character.  
Better believe it that the two resembled one another in ways noone'd ever imagine.  
They knew each other more than they knew themselves.  
They sense each other.

"You going to stand there like an idiot, or sit your ass over here?"

Green broke the ticking silence, not even greeting the coal headed man with a glance.  
His finger continued to tap on the table, and his Eevee just began to snooze in its sleep.

Red let out a cool scoff and crossed towards him; "Think I'll take the latter..."

Fixing his rear down the plastic chair across from Green, first word that escaped him was; "Food?"  
But it was more of a question.

In the very same second, came a direct answer from the rooster headed man; "Daisy made you rice pudding...Blue made you some cookies that I saved from being burnt..."

Red's face turned green as he recalled the last time he ate any of Blue's cooking.

"...your mom's yummy stew..." He finished with so much sarcasm and shook his head.

Red smirked; "And you?"  
"What'd you bring?" he went on with his question.

Pikachu went to sniff at the food from the plastic bags.

Green let out a scoff and smiled; "I traveled miles getting here. I brought myself, stupid jackass..."

Red chuckled and shook his head; "I missed you too, asshole."

Green chuckled; "Next thing I'll be hearing from you'd be; "Let's fuck, Green."

"Let's fuck, Green." Red repeated coolly-sarcastically.

Green smirked and got a hand out- he flipped him off with his middle finger.

"I'm offended." Red remarked sarcastically.

Grinning; "Too bad Blue isn't around, she'd be too turned on by this~"

"Is that an invitation for a three-way in the future?" Red asked- arching his eye brows.

Green let out a scoff and gave an unimpressed look; "Fuck if I'll ever allow it."  
Crossing his arms, he let a cold smirk take over his attractive lips; "Noone's kissing that jewel but me."

Grinning, Red bit his lower lip; "I'd be more enthralled if it were me kissin' that jewel~"

Quickly, Green kicked him beneath the table.

As the chestnut headed man closed his eyes to exhale an angry breath, his eyebrow twitched angrily; "Anyway..."

Red rested his chin against his bare knuckles; "What's up, Green? You came in last Wednesday. I'm forcing myself to believe that you wanna check up on my well-being but I'm not buying it one bit. Care to tell me what really went on?"

The black head leaned in against the table and fixed his cool red gaze on Green.

His best friend and rival scoffed through exposed gritted teeth- barely opening his eyelids; "You wanna eat shitty ramen for the next couple'a weeks?"

Red didn't budge- he knew it was something other than that.

"Green."  
He started.

Green half lidded his eyes and stared down at the table; "Gramps got kidnapped."

...

...

...

Blinking.

Not moving.

"Why are you here, then?" Red eyes asked.

Obviously, Red is cooler than ice- if possible.

Green averted his eyes from the table, to Red's.  
"Red."

"Hmm?" Red's eye brows rose in question.

Green clenched a fist; "A while back...You told me of a force unit. Can you...tell me again? How did you know of them? Did you meet any of them in person?"

Red arched an eye brow and blinked; "You're talking about The Special Unit Vaux?"

"The very ones."

"Well... A while back, I met this...strange man." Red started.

Green listened intently.

Red took off his cap and placed it on the table; "Asked if I'd seen his Byrd..."

Green arched an eye brow; "His Byrd?"

Red nodded an; "Mm."  
"told 'em I didn't, then he asked if it'd be okay if he stayed the night in the PC.

"We spent the night talking..."

"About?"

Red shrugged a shoulder; "Lots o'stuff..." "When I asked his name, he told me his name was Giovanni Vincelli."

Green's eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"'Course, knowing how Giovanni looks like, I knew he was lying. So I snorted and told him I was Green Mother Fucking Oak."

Green gave an unimpressed look as Red let out a chuckle.  
He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair; "Go on..."

"We shared laughs,...drinks..  
Then, when the topic of Team Rocket came up, he brought about something else..."

Now Green was intrigued.

"I asked if he believed Giovanni was still listed as missing- he laughed it off and shook his head."

"Even dogs know their way back home, he said.  
Pretty soon, there'll be replicas of replicas of Team Rocket. Its not that Giovanni's indeed a mightily rich man, its his ambitions and spokesmanship that draws people into worshiping him, he said.  
Gym Leaders and Elite Fours better keep their stands and rebel against fighting, or else, regions will collapse in weakness."

"Then, he asked me..."

Red looked down at the table and pursed his lips, his eyelids dropping halfway;

"I suppose you haven't heard of Special Unit Vaux?"

Green's lips parted; "And did you?"

Red shook his head slowly; "No."  
"They're trainers, he said.  
However, they're not your everyday challengers, but madder in strength, he said.  
They wield abilities beyond that of _us _regulars."

"H-Huh?" Green raised an eye brow in confusion, uncrossing his arms in the process.

Red looked at him lowly and shrugged a shoulder; "Then, he asked me...  
Tell me, Red... Have you spotted a Vaux?  
I told him I didn't, then he went on describing them."

"They don't look any different, but..."

"Insignias?" Green interrupted.

Red nodded; "Yeah."

"Told me they each had a unique insignia that distinguishes them apart from others.  
Its not easy to tell who a Vaux is just by looking at 'em, you've gotta think beyond that, he said."

"How confusing." Green scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Red shook his head.

"The Vaux are a few in number, he said."

"Then, he gave me this stern, and slightly threatening stare;  
"But don't consider yourselves to be more superior because of that, he said."

"What the hell?" Green muttered.

"I asked him why he was telling _me_ all of this.  
He laughed it off and said; "_Heroes _need to be notified before others."

"When he stood to leave, I asked;  
"Who are you?"

***Flashback***

**Overcome with shadow, he looked over his shoulder, a soft grin overtaking his lips.**

**"I am the man that died...a long, long, time ago..."**

**And he vanished- like that.**

***End of Flashback***

Bewildered, Green tapped on the table with his knuckle.

"Go save the Professor, Green." Red reminded softly.

"No..." Green murmured.  
"If _she's _promised to get gramps back, then she will! I'm not getting in the bitch's way." He responded coldly.

Red crossed his arms and arched an eye brow; "Who the hell are you talkin' about?"

Green gave an uneasy stare.  
His knuckle stopped tapping on the table.

"She's beaten you and me both..." He said softly, and lowly.

Silence passed by before it hit Red that he knew who Green was talking about.

The visage of the beautiful brunette with cold cocoa brown eyes appeared before him, and Red was...breathless for a second.

"Oh. And what's _she _got to do with all that?" Red finally asked.

"She's a Vaux."

Red's arms slowly fell by his sides; "Lyra Byrd is a Vaux?  
Lyra Byrd...Byrd.. !"  
Red shot his eyes open; "Then, when he- !.."  
The solid-black haired 20 year old gasped inaudibly.

"Who the hell was that guy, anyway? Do you remember how he looks like? Give me a description." Green asked.

Red let out a scoff; "How could I forget..."

"Really tall. Built like a ton. Long black hair...

"Had a face that tickets him to getting into any woman's pants."

Green scoffed at hearing this.

Red moved a hand to his own arm; "He...also had this...titanium arm."

"A prosthetic?" Green arched an eye brow.

Red nodded; "Yeah. Never thought I'd see one of those."

"That's cuz they don't make 'em anymore..." Green answered- looking at the table coolly.  
"Anyway. Let's have some of your mom's stew. Wants me to know if an ingredient is missing." With that, he shot Red an icy glare.

Red let out a soft chuckle; "Mom..."

"Green. Listen to me...  
I'm not asking you to trust the Vaux, but...  
I wouldn't consider them as our foes."

Green scoffed; "And why's that? Don't tell me you're scared."

Red mirrored him by scoffing; "Heh. Right."  
"They are not a threat to society, is what I'm saying."

* * *

**Pallet Town; Oak's Mansion**

The 19 year old second in command took his peaked hat off for body guards' corpses.  
In all his nobility, he bowed his head.

"The body guards' corpses' eyes are wide open- meaning: The victims were killed in an instant." North reported.

He walked towards a corpse and kneeled down beside it; "One victim had his skull bashed, and was stabbed in the heart."  
He moved a curled gloved finger to the man's heart.

North stood up and examined the crime scene; "The rest of the victims had their throats silted. From the looks of it, this one is the only one that tried to defend himself."  
He noted upon looking at the unloaded gun laying beside him.  
North placed a hand on his hip while putting hid peaked hat back on; "Murderer used a knife as his choice of weapon."

"Maybe he had an art for the kill?" Read inquired via the radio.

North scoffed; "There is no such thing." he answered coldly- obviously he was angered by the death of innocent civilians.

"Kidding~  
No need to get all huffy, now.  
It could be that he was with the rangers.  
And I'm not talking about our tree-hugging allies..."

North shot his head at the corpses and let out a sigh as his eyelids dropped halfway.

Upon exiting the crime scene, he nodded at the team of Coroners to pick up the dead bodies.

* * *

"I appreciate you granting us permission into your home, Daisy."

The 23 year old gratified the housekeeper as he made his way to the spot where the Rocket Executives and their grunts disappeared from- his back facing her.

Read recognized this spot from when he infiltrated Lyra's mind in the train station.

He placed a hand on his chin and scanned his surroundings- letting out a "hmm."

Daisy blushed and moved her hand to her collar- she was feeling a little heated up for whatever reason.

"Oh...uh.. N-No problem.."

It all started when she'd met the pair of Vaux members.

North- the studious, serious, and well-mannered type,  
Read- flirty, strikingly handsome, and flashy type.

They sort of, eased her worries when she'd seen them.

Something about North's straightforward-ness and Read's overly attractive features.

Read's attractiveness...

Isn't that why she's been feeling hot all of the sudden? - she agreeably thought to herself.

The 23 year old blinked, smirked sideways, and turned to look over his shoulder at the more petite and neatly dressed woman.

Upon looking at his beautiful Caribbean green eyes, the woman jumped.

The way he looked at her...

It was as if she was caught in her thoughts.

Was as if...

He read her mind.

She swallowed.

That thought scared her.

As if he heard her again, the 23 year old figure of sheer handsomeness shot her a warm smile.

He nodded at her before turning back to his work.

Daisy smiled back sheepishly as she hugged her arm and faced her white heels shyly.

"You needn't worry, my dear.  
Your grandfather is safe and sound."  
Read assured her as he made his way to a wall ran his large muscular hands over it.

"H-How can you be so sure?" Daisy asked back.  
She looked at Read to notice him smother the wall with the feel of his hands in utmost delicacy.  
It was then that Daisy saw the insignia in his hand.

_Beautiful_- was the first word that escaped in her thought zone.

The long/wavy haired brunette closed his eyes and let out a; "Hmph." as a soft smirk took over his lips.  
He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at her; "Because, my dear Daisy, amateurs like them would gain nothing from murdering a talented Professor such as your grandfather. Instead..."

He looked back at the wall and clenched his palms into fists; "...they'll take him in for a little _questioning_.."

He knocked at the wall.

"Questioning?" She repeated- arching an eye brow in confusion.

"That's right." His hands scanned at the wall.  
"They will most likely ask him questions about us." He continued.

The young woman furrowed her eyebrows.

Before she could continue asking, the Vaux trainer knocked softly at the wall again and a small, violet orb-like object popped out of the wall slowly.  
It rolled down to the floor by Read's boots.

"Damn, I'm good~" He smirked.

Daisy gasped as Read knelt down and picked it up.

"Wha-What is THAT?"

Smiling, Read walked towards Daisy with the object in his hand.  
He showed it to her.

"This is what's left of the Smoke Ball."  
He answered- closing his hand at it.

Daisy blinked up at Read; "Uh...!"

"When used, it latches onto walls and expands the space between the particles of the walls temporarily. Therefore,..."

He clenched his fist tight at the ball.  
And suddenly, purple smoke escaped from in between his fingers.

Daisy shot her eyes open.

Opening his hand, Read blew at the remaining smoke- causing it to completely dispense.

"...allowing them to flee~" He finished- smiling coolly.

"Eh..." Slowly blinking at him.  
"How did you...?" She began to ask- but didn't find herself finishing her question.

Read smiled confidently and placed his hands down to his hips; "Part of my job requires that I specialize in spotting those moronic little toys..."

"Your job?" She asked- averting her emerald green eyes down to the insignia in his hand.

"Yes." He answered straightforwardly.

A moment of silence passed by the two before footsteps could be heard echoing though the hall.

North walked towards them and stopped.

He shot Read a glance to which he nodded to.

"Very well. Let's be on our way, then." The raven headed young man started.  
He looked at Daisy and bowed his head; "Thank you for your assistance, Miss. Oak. I would like to once again apologize for-" before North could continue, he was nudged by Read- whom shook his head.

Daisy smiled and furrowed her eyebrows in a saddened manner; "Please. Apologize to Lyra for me. Its just that...when my little brother gets upset, he tends to vent his anger out on people."

North arched an eyebrow- he didn't know what she was talking about.

Read, on the other hand, smirked coldly and rolled his eyes; "I would very much feel better if he apologizes to her personally. I'm sure she would, as well."

"Read." North hissed.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you Vaux schmuks gonna do about it, huh?" Came a strong womanly voice.

The trio immediately looked up to find Blue walking down the stairs in her mini black turtle neck dress.

Read smirked; "Ah! Look what we have here~"

Blue blushed nevertheless upon seeing Read.

"Its the bitch's fault all this happened in the first place!"  
She yelled as she stood before the two men.

Upon saying so, the Vaux's expressions switched to the red light.

"Blue!" Daisy whispered in a panicky tone.

"I would have you not refer to-"

"That bitch happens to be my Commander." Read interrupted- arching his eyebrows and smiling pathetically at the younger woman.

Blue scoffed and forced a smirk; "No wonder~ is this her excuse of a unit?"  
She moved a white gloved hand up to her lips- giggling; "Really~"

North took a step towards Blue before Read put a hand out.

The 23 year old walked towards the brunette.

Blue parted her lips before she felt his finger run down her chin smoothly.

Read lifted her chin up to meet his face- now inches apart from his.

He smiled.

She blushed.

"Such a pretty face~  
Its a shame those lips utter such foul nonsense." He smirked coldly and released her face; "How pathetic~" he mused coldly.

Blue felt her face heat up.

The 23 year old looked down at her smugly; "No need to get so feisty, my dear~"  
And he turned around as she lifted her hand up.

She widened her eyes and dropped her jaw; "How did you-..."

As Read strolled over to the younger North, Blue clenched her fists; "Are you some kinda psychic?"

Read closed his eyes and let out a smooth scoff; "Dear, me~"

North let out an irked sigh.  
He crossed his arms; "That's enough. Let's leave."

He motioned for Read to come along, but the older man shook his; "But my dear man, I have a score to settle with this girl."

North glared up at the far taller man with a look that said: _Don't mess this up._

Read smirked and turned back at Blue; "Meet me outside. Let me show you an example of what Special Unit Vaux is all about~"  
And he shot her a wink before he and North both exited.

Blue fumed an angry huff before she took a step towards the door.

Daisy, dumbstruck, took hold of Blue's bare upper arm; "Blue..." she worriedly called.

Blue forced a smile and looked over her shoulder at the older woman; "Hmph." She exposed her pearly white teeth beneath her smile; "You wanna watch?"

Daisy furrowed her eye brows but smiled nevertheless.  
She nodded; "Mm!"

* * *

**Professor Oak's Pokemon Lab**

"Whoa...the place sure is a mess." Cosimo announced as he moved a pile of littered files with his foot.

The blue haired 18 year old looked down closely at the files.  
Upon pouring his differently colored eyes at what was written on the papers, he let out a loud groan; "Ugh. Just looking at this gives me a headache."

"Its the Chemistry of Pokemon waste."  
Came the court boyish voice from his best friend.

Looking up at him as he approached; "Rei. How did you know that?" He arched his eye brows at the younger man.

The slate gray headed boy shrugged his shoulder before he pointed out the other components of papers in his hands.

Cosimo's face dropped; "Oh."

Neatly putting the papers on a nearby table; "Anyway..."  
Stretching his body up: "We need to find that computer."

The 18 year old klutz nodded; "Right!"

The rest of the Poke police roamed the outside of the lab, while Read and Ami searched the lab for clues.

The 7ft bronzed man shot Rei a nod before he walked outside to speak with the Professor's coworkers and such.

Ami smiled perkily and proceeded to pile up the papers into one place.  
She was having fun doing all the cleaning.  
Apparently, she tried to think of it as some kind of puzzle where you had to find where each section of paper belonged in.

Looking back at the young teens...

Cosimo placed his hands at the back of his head as they stood across from a locked metallic door.

Rei stared blankly at it; "Looks like we need a key."  
He nodded at the keyhole.

Cosimo grinned; "If the old fart keeps his keys stashed in his leopard knickers,..."  
He ran a hand through his spiky celestial blue hair; "Then I say its time to _kick_ the drums and do things _my_ way~"  
With that, he got a bobby pin out of his hair.

Rei smiled sheepishly; _Kick the drums?_He gave an unamused look; "You keep bobby pins?"

"Stand aside, sonny boy..."  
Cosimo knelt down across from the keyhole; "..and let the master do the work."

The 16 year old technician crossed his arms and smirked.  
He arched his eye brows.

With a "chick," "chack," and a "click," the 18 year old was able to twist the door knob.

He smirked and let out a chuckle; "After you!~" he opened up the door to Rei.

Scoffing, Rei walked in to a short hall to find yet _another _door.

"Uh...oh!" Cosimo tilted his head to the side; "This one's an automatic."  
Then he looked at the small keypad at the side; "Password...?"

The younger teen closed his eyes and let a chuckle rumble though his throat.

He clapped a hand over the older teen's shoulder and stood in front of the keypad.

He double lidded his eyes open and fished out a handheld-like device out of his rear pocket.

The celestial blue headed young man scratched his head as he watched the younger teen fiddle with the handheld.

"You think the old man's got a computer that'll fill your needs?" He asked lazily.

Rei let out a sigh- not moving his eyes away from his handheld's screen; "Its just a bit of research, Cosimo."  
He tapped on his own keyboard before numerous numbers and letters poured down on his screen- in other words, computer language.  
"He's the world's Pokemon professor. I'm sure he's got more than enough." he finished.

Cosimo crossed his arms and nodded his head; "Then, you'll try to locate them?"

"I know I will." he answered solidly.

As Cosimo opened his mouth to speak, Rei went on; "Lyra believes in me."

As he said that, the password began to unravel itself in his own handheld.

Cosimo stood beside him as he let his differently colored eyes pour over the screen.

"I..." Cosimo read.

"...love..."

"...Pika..." He arched an eye brow.

"...Chow.." He and Rei sweat dropped.

"I love Pika chow?... You mean those Pikachu shaped cookies?" Cosimo asked the younger teen.

Rei just let out a sigh and shook his head as he went to type the password out on the door's keypad.

A click came out, and the door was accessible.

The 16 year old pushed the door open to come view with the Professor's private computer room.  
If Rei were a girl, he'd squeal his throat out.

Cosimo let out a whistle; "Damn. Think this is where the old man surfs for his porn?"

Rei gave him an unamused stare and let out a "Tch."

He walked towards the desk chair and sat on it as he turned on the PC.

"Another password!- Come'on!" Cosimo commented at the password required to access the computer.

Rei tried his luck and did nothing but press the key [Enter].

A _Welcome to your homescreen_appeared before the 16 year old.

"Oh! Bingo!" Cosimo almost jumped.

Rei got the Rocket's nano device from his pocket and examined it thoroughly.  
"I'm surprised this thing was broken when they found it in Dwayne's arm. It would be so much easier to track their remote down if it were working..."  
He shrugged; "But, I guess... It can't be helped since they were trying to track _us_down..."

"You're telling me... I can't believe I have to be holed up in here instead of taking action."

Rei shook his head.

"I mean this is SO BORING!" Cosimo tugged at his spiky blue hair.

Suddenly, a crash-like sound resonated from outside.

Rei shot his head towards the direction of the sound.

Cosimo blinked; "That was fast..." he muttered to himself.

The 18 year old put a hand in his Pokeball belt; "Rei."  
"Stay here and finish up with your geek research."

"Right." Rei nodded and got back to his work.

"Ami!" Cosimo called out as he ran outside the office.

The 9 year old rushed to him; "Go keep Rei-Rei company!"

"For what?" She tilted her head to the side.

"For luck!"

And he ran outside.

* * *

North stood beside the dwelling pair and let out a patient sigh.

A few kids surrounding the trainers- awing at the intense atmosphere that both the Vaux member and trainer resonated.

The older Vaux trainer smiled coolly and held a dive ball out.

The brown headed woman clenched her white gloved hands and twitched her eye brows in anticipation.

"Since I'm the guest here, I say it'd be pretty fair if _I _make the rules- Fair enough?" Read asked the 20 year old woman, whom tightened her grip of her gloved palms.

"Fair enough." She repeated sternly.

Read grinned; "I would like this to be a three on one battle."

Blue parted her lips to protest until he interrupted her.

"I am one." He said- holding the dive ball out; "And to make things easier for you, I will give you the pleasure-"

He closed his eyes and smiled; "Meet..."  
He tossed his dive ball up in the air.

Perfect and glossy bubbles took over the air around them- filling them with a lovely, soapy and aquatic scent.

The beaming light took shape of a long, serpentine-like Pokemon.

Letting out its melodious and calming cry, the light dispensed to reveal an awe-charming Milotic.

Gleaming like a pearl's luster, it bowed its head in greeting.

Smirking, the tall handsome man caressed a delicate hand over his Pokemon's head; "Milobellus." he finished.

The kids let out wows and whispers at the beautiful sea serpent Pokemon.

Blue, albeit in awe, was glaring at the man.

She scoffed.

His amazing sea green eyes averted to her direction, and he smiled coolly.

"Now, my dear...  
Pick any three Pokemon you wish to challenge my beautiful Milobellus." Saying so, he shot her a wink.

"Fine." She smirked.  
She'll pick two of her type advantage Pokemon, and-

"Rules are like any other: A loser is a loser~" he reminded- smiling confidently.

She took her battle position and readied a Pokeball.

Read nodded North.

Clearing his throat; "Battle positions: Check!"

Blue let out a cry as she threw her Pokeball out into the field.

A rascal Raichu forged out of the light, and it puffed out its cheeks in electricity; "Rai-chu!"

"Go!" North voiced out loud enough.

"Milobellus, Aqua Ring." Read ordered coolly to his Milotic.

Soon enough, magical rings of water encircled the sea serpentine.

Blue gritted her teeth- her Raichu's faster, but she's gotten clumsy and let him make his first move; "Raichu! Discharge!"

Read smirked.

The Raichu clenched its arms and tightened its eyes shut before it yelled out a discharge attack.

Electric strikes cracked above the ground- bathing the area in electricity.

Electricity zapped at Milobellus.

North calmly stared at his teammate's Pokemon as it shook off the electricity's effects with its fan-like tail.

Blue smiled for a second before her smile was replaced by an irritated scowl.

Milobellus restored its health with its Leftovers and Aqua Ring- replenishing it back to health.

"Hyper Beam." He calmly ordered.

Before the Raichu could jump and dodge the magnificent attack, the Milotic had sniped at it with its eyes and roughly penetrated it with its Hyper Beam.

"Raichu!" Blue called out with her eyes wide open.

The younger woman stared at her fallen Electric mouse Pokemon with her eyes agape.

Noone's ever beaten any of her Pokemon but Red and Green.

And now this...man had taken out her Raichu in less than a minute.

She shot her head towards the Milotic.

Upon getting a glimpse of its amazing ruby eyes, she felt her tensions dispense.

She blinked and arched an eye brow; "Wha...What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

North calmly crossed towards the Raichu; "One down." he said- he cut at the air with his hand- motioning the Pokemon's defeat.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her palms.

Recalling her Raichu, she inhaled a breath.

She adjusted at her white gloves- glaring at Read in the process.

His expression was appealing in battle as he smirked and towered over her in victory.

Blue, however, shook off that fact, and still gripped onto high hopes.

She let out her breath inaudibly and moved her hand to her Pokeball belt.

"Forest..." She spoke in a low voice.  
"I choose you!"

And out of the beaming light, a magnifying Leafeon materialized.  
"Feo~" it cried lowly.

The Milotic's Leftovers and Aqua Ring healed it again due to a turn.

_It must be at its full health by now... _She thought- squinting her sea blue eyes at it.

"Leaf Blade." She ordered.

Mighty in speed, the feisty Leafeon ran towards the Milotic and slashed at it with its leafy tail.

Milobellus let out a small cry.

Blue smirked; _Good... I must've hurt it bad._

Read glanced at his Pokemon and smiled softly; "Recover, Milobellus."

Blue's jaw dropped.

Milobellus recovered itself with Recover, then its health was replenished with Leftovers and Aqua Ring.

"Full speed, Forest! Now, use Leaf Blade again!" She ordered in rage.

Read's smirk intensified.

As the Leafeon ran with speedy paws at the Milotic, it smoothly dodged the attack by floating in midair.

"Attack missed!" North called out.

"Milobellus, now, use Blizzard!" The 23 year old ordered.

"Shit!" She gritted her teeth- _Its impossible to dodge Blizzard!  
_  
Just as she thought, as soon as the cool and icy air took over, Forest was hit with chilling icicles.

"Forest..." She whispered lowly.

The Leafeon collapsed on all fours in exhaustion.

The 19 year old Vaux motioned its defeat with his hand.

"Two down."

Blue felt herself to being close to collapsing on the ground, as well.

Milobellus recovered itself with Leftovers and Aqua Ring.

The younger woman let out a tired sigh.

She looked down at her gloved palms.  
She was probably sweating beneath those gloves.

Her hands were shaking.

"One Pokemon on each side." North announced.  
"The winner of this round will be the victor." He finished idly.

Blue looked at North through the corner of her eye only to find an enormously tall man that's deeply tanned with jheri curled hair standing next to him.

"Well, what will it be, my dear?" Read's smooth and masculine voice snapped her head towards him.

He smiled; "You can...always withdraw~"

"Never." She hissed.  
_So, I'll just corner your ass!_

She got a Poke Ball out and placed a peck on it; "Don't you let me down..." she whispered.

"Blasty!" She tossed the PokeBall up.

Soon after a gleaming light, her very loyal Blastoise materialized.

It let out a battle cry and stomped its large feet on the ground.

Read smirked; "Oh~"  
"How intimidating~"

Blue smirked; "Alright Blasty! Let's start this over with Rollout!"

"Blast-oise!" It cried out obligingly to his master.

The Milotic went on with its recovering process.

Blasty pocketed its arms, feet, and head back into its shell before it quickly rolled out towards the Milotic.

Read kept his cool and awaited the perfect moment.

As the Blastoise was close enough to attacking his Milobellus, he acted; "Now, Milobellus. Bulldoze!"

Milobellus let out its enigmatic cry, before it slapped at the ground with its tail- vibrating it into shaking.

This caused the Blastoise to be unsteady as it rolled out.

However, unsteady on its shell, it didn't stop.

Read arched an eye brow.

Blue jumped excitedly; "Keep going, Blasty!"

Barely, Blasty was able to attack Milobellus.

"Good work, Blasty!" She grinned.

Blasty jumped back to his earlier position to ready its next attack.

"Attract." Read ordered before the Blastoise withdrew itself in its shell.

"Damnit!" Blue stomped on her feet irritably.

Soon later, the Blastoise groveled before the Milotic- it was immobilized.

Blue sweat dropped; "Come'on!"  
"Snap out of it, Blasty!"

Read smirked; _The final blow..._  
"Milobellus, Hyper Beam."

Blue furrowed her eye brows as she watched how helpless her Blastoise was... Just lying there dreamily in captivated by the Milotic.  
_How...humiliating... _Her eye lids shut her eyes completely- she didn't want to watch.

Just at the second when she imagined her Blasty to be singed by the attack, she didn't feel it.

"What the...?" She heard North's voice.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself and Blasty surrounded by a gleaming blue shield .

Squinting her eyes to take a closer look, she found a Weavile protectively stand guardedly at Blasty.

She shot her eyes open; "That Weavile..."

Read arched an eye brow at the Weavile that seemed to appear out of nowhere; _And where did you come from?_

North, having heightened senses of danger, quickly looked up to find a red Gyarados aiming an attack at Read and Milobellus.

The 19 year old shot his eyes open and held out an Ultra Ball; "Read! Head's up!"

"Rhyperior!" The 19 year old called out.

Read looked up confusedly at the red Gyarados that seemed to be swimming in the air angrily and directly at him.

The sky darkened.

He squinted his eyes to take a look at the man sitting on the Gyarados' back.  
Red hair...black clothing..

Read smirked and let out a pathetic scoff; "Look who came to join the party~"

North ran and stood ahead of Read.  
He let out an irritated sigh; "Protect!" he threw his hands out and faced his head skywardly...fearlessly at the Gyarados.

The Rhyperior obligingly surrounded both Read and his master with a large blue orb protectively.

A huge bolt of thunder hit at the blue orb causing a loud crash-like sound.

Fortunately, with the effects of protect, the two Vaux elites and Milobellus avoided the attack.

The red headed trainer jumped off of his Gyarados down to the ground.

He stood up for Blue protectively and glared at the two men.

The Pokemons' protective orbs dispensed.

The Rhyperior protectively stood up for Read and Milobellus and absorbed the Thunder attack using its Lightning Rod ability.

The Weavile joined back to its master and readied itself for attack.

"Silver!" Blue gasped out and joined the younger man.

He looked over his shoulder at the brunette.

"How rude~  
Hmph. Trainers these days..." Read started- dusting off his shoulders.  
"If you wanted a battle, just ask."

Silver shot his head towards the tall and muscular man's direction.  
The 19 year old redhead didn't like his appearance one bit- he had those appealingly handsome features with long wavy auburn of hair that reached down to the midst of his back. A tight white shirt unbuttoned down to the midst of his chest, and open up downwards- exposing his muscular chest. A frilly shirt that was longer in the back than front.  
He wasn't going to argue because Silver wasn't one for fashion.  
On his hand, however, was what got Silver's attention the most- an insignia.

Silver furrowed his eye brows.

The insignia alone was enough to wander his mind to Lyra.

By him stood a another man with a more professional attire. A black soldier's uniform and dressed his head with a black peaked hat- almost similar to Lyra's.

_Do they work together?..._

Another man, abnormally tall and large stood by them- but Silver wasn't going to let his appearance intimidate him.

"There's no need for you to up and attack out of the clean blue~" Read went on.

Silver lifted a Pokeball up and recalled his Gyarados.

"You disobeyed the number one trainer's rule. You should know better." North reminded icily.

Silver let out a low scoff.

Read yawned and stretched his muscular arms up; "What a rebel~" he remarked sarcastically.

The crimson headed 19 year old looked at the kids around him whom were taking videos and pictures; "You morons got nothing better to do? Scram!"

The kids jumped frighteningly; "Uh..."

Silver glared icily at them and clenched a fist; "Or else..."  
His Weavile sharpened its claws up in intimidation.

Within seconds, the kids all ran back to their homes.

Read sighed; "Where is Rei? Isn't the back-hack done yet?"

Silver turned back to look at the odd trio of men.

"The computer room's locked- it'll take them some time." The taller Brick responded in his deep voice.

Silver arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

North let out an impatient sigh and pressed a finger on his small one ear headphone; "Ami."

_**"Hai Mister North!~" **_came a cheerful little girl's voice.

Silver crossed his arms, while Blue just shrugged.

North let out yet another sigh; "Time's almost up. Tell Rei to speed things up."

_**"Don't worry, Mister North. Rei-Rei's going to make us all proud!"**_

North scoffed; "Don't be late."

_**"Roger that!~"**_

The long haired man took to petting his Milotic's head; "The Commander's not going to be happy about this~"

"Not like she...ever is~" Read went on.

"Bite it, Read." North responded.

Read chuckled; "You two are too alike."

Brick chuckled; "Read's right."

"Well, I love the commander for one more thing." Read started again.

Silver and Blue sweat dropped at the trio. They were chitchating like they have their own inner universe.

Blue was dumbstruck; _So, this is what they're like behind all that flashy professionalism..._

North and Brick gave him an unamused look; "We all know what that is." They answered in unison.

Read chuckled and shrugged his shoulders; "What? She's hot."

"Can't go wrong with that..." North massaged the back of his neck.

Read and Brick chuckled.

Silver twitched his eyebrows angrily- being ignored like that just pissed him off.

"Hey!" He called out gruffly.

The trio glanced at him coolly.

"Hmm?" Read arched his eyebrows.

"Cosimo! What do you think you're doing? Sitting on the Oak's Laboratory's roof.. Get down!"

They all snapped their heads up to where North was staring at- only to actually find Cosimo sitting up on the roof with his Elekid sitting next to him.

He grinned cheerily and waved; "Yo!"

"Hmph. Cheeky bastard..." North muttered- shaking his head.

Read rolled his eyes and smiled, nevertheless; "Show's over, Cosimo."

Silver squinted his eyes at that "Cosimo" to get a better view of him.  
He couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen him before.

The 18 year old blue head jumped down to the ground with his Elekid following short.

"Where's Rei?" Brick asked.

Cosimo pointed his thumb backwards as he crossed his way towards his teammates; "Still geeking around in the lab..."

Before North could ask, Cosimo waved a hand out and went to explaining himself; "Heard a crash, came running out to investigate, then I find you guys having the time of your lives beating up this chic' Pokemon...WITHOUT INVITING ME!" He jumped dramatically at the last part.

Blue placed a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow.

As the 18 year old approached the trio, he dropped his head and shaked it; "and THEN,-" he snapped his head towards Silver and pointed at him; "Champion Silver makes one of the COOLEST and BADASS entrances, EVER!"

Silver arched an eyebrow while Blue just sweat dropped.

"I mean- HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A GYARADOS FLYING?" He threw his hands out in excitement.

"I've gotta tell Rei!-"

"Cosimo." North interruped.  
"Leave him. He's working."

"Then," he fetched his PokeGear out, "I'll tell Lyra~" and he began to type at his keyboard.

Silver shot his eyes open; "...!"

North and Read sweat dropped.

Read forced a smile; "You...do realize she's going to disregard that, right?"

"Its important to keep Lyra involved..." The 18 year old sent the text message and locked his PokeGear before he pocketed it; "Besides, I feel sorry for her- Obliged to babysit some kid..."

"Hey...wait a minute..." Silver started lowly- but the Vaux members didn't seem to hear what he was saying.

Read hugged his arm and dropped his eyelids halfway; "I can see her now. Sitting there...alone..."  
He moved a hand up to his chest and closed his eyes; "My poor little girl...~"  
With that, he fished out his own Poke Gear and began to text her.

"Performing a personal background check on the boy will be my first priority." North assured.

Brick and Cosimo nodded at this.

"What boy?... What the hell are you guys talkin' about? And how do you know Lyra?" Silver snapped.

They all looked at Silver- whom looked concerned.

"He's been feeling neglected." Brick voiced.

The red head gave him an unamused look.

"Oh..." Cosimo formed an "o" with his lips whilst looking at Silver.  
He nudged at Read; "Hey, Read..."

"What is it?" Read shut his PokeGear and pocketed it.

"Didn't you say that Champion Silver was...Lyra's rival?" He whispered.

Silver furrowed his eyebrows and parted his lips.

"That's right." He answered.  
He looked at Silver and smirked; "You are looking at Lyra's one nemesis."

"Whoa!..." Cosimo moved his hands to his head.

Silver blinked unbelievably- _Just how much do those guys know?_

Before Silver could utter a word, he was interrupted.

"If you must know, Lyra Byrd happens to be our commander~" He added- smirking smugly.

"Commander?" Silver repeated.

Read nodded and crossed his arms.

Silver's gray eyes traveled to the older man's insignia; "Are you...?" but he couldn't find himself to finishing his question.

"Are you with the Vaux?" he finally finished- clenching his fists by his sides as he took a step closer towards them.

"_With?_" Read arched an eye brow.  
He let out a pathetic chuckle.

"Yeah! Are you with them?"

Read uncrossed his arms and shook his head; "You do not understand..."

"We _are_the Vaux." He corrected.

Silver widened his eyes.

The phone rang- they all snapped their heads towards North.

"Excuse me." He said.

He arched his eyebrows upon looking at his PokeGear's screen; "Would you look at that..." he spoke at the back of his head.

Read's smirk widened; "Speak of the devil~"

"Hello." North greeted.

_**"North." **_She started sternly, yet lowly- her voice husky and sweet through the other line.

They all looked at North.

_**"How's it coming...with Rei?" **_Her voice grew strangely softer at the mention of his name.

"In all honesty," North began, "Non of us know..."

_**"I see..." **_She responded lowly.

_**"North. Can you do me a favor?"**_

"Completely dependent on your favor." He nodded obligingly.

He heard her let out a low, and bothered sigh.  
_**  
"The bodyguards that were murdered last night..."**_She started guiltily.

_**"Could you.. North. I want you to deposit 6K from my account and deliver them to each of the late bodyguards' families."**_

North furrowed his eyebrows, then turned around and walked to a quieter zone to which he whispered; "6K? But...Commander, that is..a lot of money! If you were to divide them-"

_**"Please."**_She silenced him lowly.

"_**Money can't buy life. Its the least I can do...out of respect."**_

His eyelids dropped halfway, and he mumbled; "That's very noble of you..."

Honorable Lyra...

A trait of her's that never dies out.

He heard her let out a soft scoff, then add; _**"So you are..."**_

A sad smile crossed its way across his lips; "Would that be all?"

"_**Send flowers."**_

He nodded; "Will do."

"_**And one more thing."**_

He drew his eyebrows together; "Hm?"

"_**Tell Cosimo to stop messing around!"**_

North chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the excited, yet bewildered Cosimo; "Will do, Commander. Don't you worry about a thing."

"_**That's all I need to know. Oh, and North..."**_

"Yes?"

"_**Thanks."**_

He smiled; "My pleasure."

***click***

"Well, that seemed steamy." Read started- crossing his arms and frowning; "I'm getting a little jealous now~"

"Oh, shush." North shushed- putting his Poke Gear back in its holster.

"Cosimo. The Commander's orders is for you to not get too excited." He crossed his arms as he ordered the blue haired 18 year old, whom just laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"That was Lyra, wasn't it?" Silver started- absorbing all the Vaux's attention.

"Where is she?" He asked North- his voice thick, and cold.

North stared at him coldly- his expression cool and void of emotions; "Cannot comply. That information is strictly privileged."

That seemed to have angered Silver.

He advanced towards North; "Listen, you. I've had just about eno-"

Brick stood defensively of North- towering over the red head.

"Let's not get all worked up now, kay?" Read warned- smirking.

"And besides..." Read placed a hand on his hip and nodded at the lab, where Ami suddenly burst out running happily.

Silver shot his eyes open- _How did he?_

It was as if he predicted- no, but knew of the outcome.

"Mister North! Mister Read! Rei-Rei's got it all figured out!"

"That little girl's a...Vaux?" Blue asked.

Silver arched an eyebrow before he watched a gray haired teenager- possibly around 16, or 17, walk out of the automatic lab doors.

A yellow bag was idly slung over his shoulder, and his face carried a youthful type of handsomeness to it.

His eyes were at a determined steel blue.

His eyes found Silver's, and Rei widened his eyes and parted his lips.

"You took your time...~" Read started- a hand on his hip, a soft smirk taking over his lips.

Rei jumped, then looked at the older Vaux; "I...uh...sorry." He lowered his head as he apologized, then got out a handheld-like device.

Silver shot his eyes open- That voice!

He typed something up, then pocketed it- nodding at the black haired 2nd in command, whom nodded back; "Let's move."

They walked away- expecting Rei to follow back, but his feet were nailed to the ground.

He looked at Silver- troubled.

"Who are you?" Asked the intimidating redhead.

"I'm-"

"Rei!" Read called from afar- gesturing him to come along.

The gray headed 16 year old jumped, then called back; "Go on ahead behind me! I'll catch up!"

He looked back at Silver and ran towards him- he was shorter than him by a few inches; "A-Are you Silver Vincelli?" He asked him.

Silver drew his eyebrows together- surprised that he knew him by his last name, too, and parted his lips to speak, but was interrupted.

"I...uh. I'm Rei. The team's technician- a good friend of Lyra's." He answered- offering a hand for him to shake.

Silver stared at it suspiciously- expecting to see a brand like Read's.

Reluctantly, he shook his hand.

Silver arched an eyebrow- this kid took a different tone than the others, and he obviously seemed friendlier, and...modest.

"Its great to finally meet you!" Rei smiled, then; "Would you...come with me?" He asked lowly.

"Huh?"

Silver looked over his shoulder at Blue, to which she nodded and walked away- offering the two males some privacy.

Rei lowered his head; "I'm sure you're aware that we're dealing with Team Rocket- whom kidnapped the professor last night, but.." He looked at Silver.

"I can take you to Lyra." He added.

That seemed to have caused Silver's ears to ring; "Why are you-"

"Because...I know that she wants to see you, too."

* * *

**A/N: *huff*** There's a new OC that is yet to be introduced(besides Lyra's dad) and that OC is Rudy, the boy that Lyra's supposed to instruct. He is going to have a major role in this story as well as Lyra's father.

Once again, I apologize for the late delay, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

The chapter second to that will filter many events(I know this because I wrote it n.n ~~)

Well, let me know what you think of this chapter...the characters...the "artwork" ..

**R E V I E W !~**


	17. Ch16: He who shall perish EVIL

**A/N: **Hello everyone!~ \(^o^)/ I'm back with another not-so-boring chapter!~ Isn't that grand? Everything's getting uberly serious now what with the Vaux and Team Rocket... I mean. Oh, god... Rei asking Silver to join along.. D8 I mean.. They both are inlove with the same woman!

Anyway, u_u I'm really tired. Because guess what, I also have the chapter following this one ready and yeah.. I know, I'm a marvel for updating two chapters at the same time, but oh...well~ Appreciators are loved by me!~ n.n

But hey- This chapter's interesting!~

Know why? ^-^

\(^A^)/ BECAUSE WE HAVE A NEW CHARACTER- YAY!

Anyway, for those who who reviewed- Thank you so much! ^-^ You guys are lovely! I would love, love, LOVE, if you reviewed each chapter separately seeing as how I'm updating twice. The next chapter deserves its own review, trust me. Its long, and you would need the patience to follow along..

But its lovely- I promise you.

Anyway, enough chit-chats.

**R E A D !~**

* * *

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch. 16: He who shall perish _. : . EVIL . : ._**

_That man... He said that_

_the SKY was his HOME_

_He had no friends but an _

_ANGEL by the name of _

_Melody_

_Changed his unworldly_

_Nature_

_And he'd learned to_

_Love_

* * *

**Tick...  
**

**Tock...**

**Tick...**

Clock's a'ticken miserably slow.

Its gigantic silhouette's shadow reached out to her widely- yet only managed to overcome the right side of the bench with its shadow.

Lyra sat at the left side of the bench- cross legged and leaning forward to her knees- chin resting on balled palms.  
The peak of her hat's shadow fell down on her tired brown eyes.  
Her glossy lips connecting her usual pout.

A grunt escaped her large 8ft tall Feraligatr, whom finished digging his snot into a plastic bowl of dried Poke treats.  
The cleanly blue Pokemon stood on two's and looked over his shoulder at his master- whom looked deep in thought.  
A sigh escaped him, and he walked towards where she sat.

With the feel of the coldness of her Pokemon's hand on her shoulder, Lyra lifted her chin up to meet with her Feraligatr's face.

It let out small and hoarse-sounding cries of concern.

She nodded- she understood.

Pryde is always able to see through her.  
It is also one of her strongest Pokemon(not including her Lugia, of course).  
For some reason, she takes most pride in him. She shares a special connection with Pryde from the first day she took him in as a Totodile.

She hid a distant smile.

Back then, the Pokemon was "naughty,"...feisty, loves to bicker...and most of all, power hungry.  
He didn't get along with her so much- but Lyra saw it through.  
As time progressed, Lyra proved herself to it, and it proved himself to her.  
Her Feraligatr's hunger for power reminded her so much of Silver.  
Saying so, it is why it takes a thrill in Pokemon battles.

Pryde also appears to share Silver's jealousy and temper.

After witnessing the incident in the radio tower, her Feraligatr's eyes always glowed a much deeper red whenever Silver comes around and had tried to kill him severals of times(if it weren't for Silver's quick reflexes and dodges...)

The protective role Pryde took reminded her very much of her father and...

An image of a Feraligatr flashed in her mind for a second.

_Tetsuya..._

She recalled the name.

Lyra grew up with a Feraligatr as a kid.

That Feraligatr...belonged to her father.

She'd last seen them both when she was 5 years old.

She doesn't know what happened to either of them after that...

_I'm fine. _She wanted to say, but her eyes betrayed her as they glistened.

She shut her eyelids and took in a breath.  
An exhaled breath escaped her lips as she opened her eyes and looked down at the opened can of Kanto Dry Ginger Ale.

She looked up at Pryde and smiled; "Are you thirsty?"

Pryde blinked.

"Here." She pushed the can towards him; "You can have it."

Pryde grabbed the can with delicacy- careful not to smash it, and gulped at it.

Lyra looked to her left and sighed at Kiki- whom was sleeping on her little back- snoring cutely.  
She poked her nose; "Hey..."

Kiki opened her beady eyes and blinked up at her trainer- letting out a yawn.

"Why don't you and Pryde go out for a walk?" She suggested.

Kiki jumped on Lyra's lap happily; "Risu!"

She giggled and nodded; "Really."  
Snapping her head to the bigger Pokemon; "Be back in half an hour, kay?"

Pryde nodded and let out a barf.

Lyra shot him an unimpressed look but never ceased her smile.

"Oh, and take Batou with you!" She called out her Shieldon and nodded at him.

"Go on..." She spoke softly.

Batou merely nodded and shyly walked by Pryde.

Kiki placed a peck on Lyra's nose and ran towards the pair of Pokemon- and soon after, out of the train station.

...

Lyra's smile, faded back to a frown.

She hated sending her Pokemon out to play on their own, but even more, she hated keeping them in.  
So she chose their happiness over her's- she wanted to give them free will of their actions- even IF she felt like an over protective mother.

In some sense, "I am their mother..." She answered/whispered to herself- sighing.

She leaned back in the bench and promised to endure the silence along with the unnerving ticking of the clock.

The 18 year old began to think of why she became the way she is today.

A cold and powerful unit commander with no dreams...

No feminism...

No love...

Few wishes...

And one of those mere wishes are for her to find her father.

_He's still out there. _She forced herself into believing it true.  
But after the story that Rei told her, she was sure of it.  
He didn't die in that Grateful Incident as people proclaimed he did, he just...disappeared away and beyond.  
She didn't know where, but from what Rei told her, the last where he'd seen him was in Kanto, and that alone, is a good start.  
But what bothered Lyra is the fact that he and Rei were both working for Team Rocket.  
For Rei, she understood- it was most likely against his will and back then he'd been a naive 13 year old kid with super intelligence.  
But her father...  
Her own blood...working for Team Rocket...  
She didn't know what to think, and why...  
Rei had told her that her father, whom went by the name 'Dai', had helped him escape.  
_What happened after that? _She questioned.  
_...and why exactly did he go by the name 'Dai' ?...was he framed for something? Is he in danger?_She frantically furthered her questioning.

Lyra let out an inaudible gasp, and moved a hand up to her heart.  
She lowered her head.  
She's jumping to conclusions now- _Better stop..._

She began to wonder...  
Her heart- how often does it get this jumpy?  
She was surprised a moment ago because its such a rare feeling to her.  
To Lyra, only a few people were capable of doing that.  
First, _Silver..._  
Whom she loves- more than anything.  
It is Silver that caused her to be the living strength that she is today, and it is him, whom she'd sacrifice herself for.  
As cheesy as it may sound, but she'd left her heart with him, and now finds it difficult opening up to others but him.

Proton- whom frightened her to the point of hating him.  
What she knew, and scared her, is that he is solely after her.  
She'd had so many nightmares of being on the verge of death, and in his sick arms.  
She'd never die in those nightmares though, and its because...  
He'd take her, and for his sick pleasures.  
And the way he looked at her terrorized her...

And then, there was Rei...  
She isn't quite sure what she feels towards Rei, yet.  
_An acquaintance, a friend, or maybe...a bit more?_ She thought.  
He is no doubt unlike any of the other men in her life.  
She was dealing with someone who is by far more fragile than Silver, and herself- at least, she thought so.  
But even so, she doubted her deductions of him.  
He can't stay as naive from all of his past travels.  
But then again, _Why does he like me?_

But the bigger question still remained;  
_Do I...like him back?_

She closed her eyes and thought back to an event, that changed her...forever.

There, she saw herself stubbornly clinging to life.

Drenched in blood.

The faces of the three men she namely thought of flashed in her eyes, and pain slapped hard against her chest.

Opening her eyes again, she realized that her gloomy expression might have been evident in her features as a uniformally dressed clerk shot her a concerned look.

Scoffing, she gave a lazy thumbs up and stood- stretching her toned form.

The clerk adjusted his peaked hat and motioned his gloved hand out- his other hand holding the golden whistler looped around his neck.

Her three Pokemon safely returned back happily- Kiki climbing to Lyra's shoulder and perkily showing her the item she picked up from her walk.

Smirking, Lyra opened her palm for Kiki to drop the item- only to find a lustrous shell bell.

"Its beautiful. Don't know how you've found it, but thank you." She planted a quick peck on Kiki's furry head and looped the shell bell on a thin chain around the Pachirisu's neck.

Lyra looked at Pryde and Batou and nodded.

The whistler blew.

Lyra calmly looked towards the direction of where the clerk clad in red uniform stood, and watched as he motioned his hand at the train from the distance.

Lyra could hear the faint "Choo! Choo!"s from the train, and pocketed her hands inside her coat's pockets in patience.

_The kid should be on that train._

"Shiel?" The Shieldon titled its sturdy head to the side questionably.

Lyra looked over her shoulder at the small Pokemon, and smiled warmly; "Its just a train. Like the ones in those story books. Remember those?"

"Shieldon!" The Shieldon nodded its head excitedly.

Smiling, Lyra nodded and turned around- walking towards the train stop coolly.

* * *

**Aboard the train...**

Inside a particular cabin, resided one boy.

A pink Igglypuff was giddily jumping by the window- looking past it with amazement.

"Iggleee...~"

Thin, and milky white feet tied with large brown ankle boots- possibly bigger than the wearer's actual feet size, rocked against the seat- dark gray stockings sticking out neatly.

Overall, the boy's actual appearance was discretely neat.

In the manner of a starring school boy.

Maintaining a thinly petite frame, he was dressed in navy bermuda plaid trousers that were being held up with maroon suspenders against the loose fitting creamy beige shirt.

The boy held a large book to his face- reading- obscuring his view from his surroundings.

_Once, there existed a man._

_Hee was of no ordinary existence._

_As the skies birthed him to the regions to fulfill a mission._

_A mission subscribed to him by the Gods._

_Hee lives with no personal interests._

_But to fulfill what his architects instructed._

_Perish evil._

_That was what the man was sentenced to doo. _

***Knock* *Knock***

Gasping, the boy dropped the book to his lap and snapped his surprised head towards the direction of the door.

"Y-Yes?" He answered- his voice was studiously boyish, yet very naïve and child-like.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but-"

"Oh! Its no problem, really!" He stood up- putting his book back on his seat and walking towards the door.

With a click, he unlocked it and opened it up enough to peek his head out- meeting the busts of the train attendant.

Blushing furiously, he looked up and took a step back; "Ah!...-" Not knowing what to do, he just bowed his head in greeting- respectfully.

The female attendant smiled cutely and examined the klutzy boy's face as he looked up at her again- placing a hand at the back of his neck.

He had a round, and cute face- was her first impression of him.

His hair was black, and shiny, and thickly layered with locks falling at the side of his face, and bangs falling smoothly on his forehead.

It was perfectly lengthed- not even reaching his chin.

He was also wearing large rectangular glasses that had thick black frames.

His eyes were his distinct features- adding to his cute factor(which he was completely oblivious about).

His eyes were big, and at a dark gray(seemingly black from afar).

His nose and lips were delicately small.

"Uh..." His face heated up as the train attendant giggled and pinched his cheek.

"You're so cute! Traveling alone..." She admitted- letting go of his cheek.

He shot his eyes open and looked down- adjusting his glasses; "Uh... Thanks?"

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be there in less than 15 minutes. Oh, and would you be so kindly to fill this in?" She offered him a paper.

The boy parted his small lips confusedly and took the paper; "A survey?" He titled his head to the side questionably.

"Mhm!" The blonde train attendant nodded joyously.

"Just share your thoughts! The food...The service...etc etc. Y'know... To rate the train's performance after that 'incident' some days ago..."

He drew an eyebrow; "Incident?"

She pouted her lips; "Didn't you hear? This train's motherload was stolen by a gang grunt!"

He shot his eyes open and his jaw dropped; "Wh-What?"

She giggled and pushed his shoulder playfully- reassuringly; "Oh! Don't worry! The motherload's been restored back to the train's power house and everything's been put to tip-top shape!"

He swallowed and pressed his lips together; "Really...?" His eyes drifted to the side.

Again, she giggled and poked his forehead; "I'm surprised you haven't heard about this. It was all over the news! Which part of the world do you live in?"

He blushed and shrugged a shoulder; "Well... Its really the first I've heard about it."

She smiled and pressed a hand on his shoulder; "Don't waste your time worrying about it!~ The culprit's been caught... Now,"

She crossed an arm over her chest, and grabbed her chin- feigning a frown; "Are you going to rate our services, or not?"

Gasping inaudibly, he blushed and nodded his head obligingly; "Ah! Of course, sorry!"

The woman giggled, and shook her head.

With a shaky left hand, the boy began to fill it out.

Shading the five Pikachu heads to depict its excellency.

The survey each had sets of questions with five Pikachy heads for the customers to shade/rate.

Lastly, the boy filled out his name and birth date.

[Rudy Ling].

[13 years old].

He signed his name, and handed the paper and pen back to her.

She bowed her head gratefully, and smiled.

As she turned to leave, something else caught her eye.

"Awwe! What a cutie!" She peeked her head inside the cabinet- looking at the Igglypuff with a blushing face.

Rudy turned his head around to face his small pale pink Pokemon.

"Oh..." Looking back at the woman, he offered a smile; "You wanna pet it?"

Looking at him, she gasped inaudibly, then perkily nodded her head.

Rudy smiled at his Igglypuff and motioned his hand at it; "Over here, Felafel."

Felafel jumped from its seat onto the boy's cradling arms.

The woman shot her blue eyes open; "Its name is Felafel?" Pointing at the Igglypuff with her first finger.

Blushing in embarrassment, the boy let out a sheepish laugh and nodded; "My dad. He...uh, its his favorite food."

She clutched her hands to her chest and let out a squeal; "SOO CUTE!"

"Iggly..." The Igglypuff blinked its round big red eyes at the woman.

Felafel let the woman stroke its rubbery pink fur, and giggled at the feel of her fingers against its belly.

Rudy smiled; "I think she likes you."

The woman giggled; "Its adorable!"

Chuckling, Rudy shrugged a shoulder; "Thank you."

"Where did you get it? Igglypuffs are super rare!"

Rudy stared into the distance, and he smiled; "A good friend gave it to me. Actually, it hatched from its egg two months ago." He answered truthfully.

The woman smiled at him, and patted his head; "Well, I think that's very sweet. You two cuties take good care when you leave."

The black haired boy nodded, then bowed his head as the woman waved at him cutely and left.

Closing the cabinet door, Rudy placed Felafel at the across seat from his previous sitting position, and packed up his bag.

He put on his maroon sweater and picked up the book he was previously reading.

His eyes re-read the title of the book.

_'The man who perishes RAGNAROK'_

He smiled and stuffed it in his leather brown shoulder bag.

His father had gotten him this book before he left.

He knew his son enjoyed epic stories, and that book was one amongst many now.

The boy stood- holding the strap of his shoulder bag, and exchanging looks with his Igglypuff.

"What? I don't feel like sitting down after what I just heard."

"Igglee..." Felafel sweat-dropped.

Rudy's face dropped, and he frowned; "I am not a coward!"

The train halted, and Rudy jumped- his hands clinging to his shoulder bag.

Felafel shot Rudy an unphazed look.

Rudy pouted and looked away embarrassingly; "Yeah... That caught me off guard."

Shrugging a shoulder; "Guess I better go meet her, huh?"

He offered his hands to Felafel as it immediately jumped towards the boy, and he hugged her to his chest.

As he opened the door to the cabinet, he left saying; "My new instructor... I wonder how it'll go..."

* * *

As his foot stepped out into the train station- he was almost lost between the crowds of people.

He hugged Felafel tighter; "Hold on, Fela-"

A man ran past him- hitting his shoulder in the process- causing Felafel to fall from his grasp.

Rudy gasped inaudibly as Felafel began to jump around uncontrollably.

He held on tight to the leather strap of his bag and looked around frantically- up and down jumped his Igglypuff, and at each jump, it flew higher.

"Felafel!"

He ran into the crowd- all the while keep his head up- following his wayward Pokemon's trail.

As he would bump into people, he would stop and quickly bow an apologetic; "Sorry!"

The boy didn't like running, and especially not between crowds.

* * *

Lyra stood out as being cold, and intimidating.

Especially with her 8ft Feraligatr standing by her side.

During the morning, people were unusually energetic and cramped the entire station up- crowding it.

And that is the sole reason why Lyra stood in her position- a hand on her streamline- her hip.

Her aviator shades were on, and she did in fact look shady, and scary.

Beautiful, nevertheless.

But noone dared approach her or tell her to move out of the way.

And that's exactly what she wanted.

She wanted to stand in her position and observe her surroundings.

In other words, locate the boy.

Pryde of course stood out between the rest- what with him being a deep, and clean blue, and at an 8ft height.

He was the tallest among the crowd- Rudy should have no trouble finding her.

Or better yet,

Lyra snapped her head to her right- and looked up to see an Igglypuff jumping up and down.

And at each jump, it only flew higher.

"Pachi!" Her Pachirisu tilted its head.

However, it was approaching their direction, and she could...

She looked at Pryde, whom seemed to be following her on this, and had the same plan.

Lyra set Kiki down on the ground besides Batou, then stood readily.

With her left gloved hand, she grabbed at the peak of her hat and-

She squinted her eyes beneath her glasses.

_Come'on..._

"Igglee!"

As its cry got closer, a smirk played on Lyra's lips-

_Now!_

She stepped on Pryde's large hand as he quickly lifted her in the air.

Just in time, Lyra caught the bubbly pink Pokemon in her right arm, and front flipped to the ground- landing safely on her feet.

"Felafel!"

She heard a voice calling- That voice was familiar to her ear's.

She whirled around as a petite figure of a boy bumped hard against her chest, and fell back against his rear due to the impact.

Lyra stood firm on her feet.

His glasses and leather brown bag fell by his side.

Shiny layered black hair, frail bodied and klutzy...

It was Rudy, alright.

Sighing, the young woman used her other hand to take her shades off- keeping her mouth shut from letting slip a few choice words due to the impact of the sun against her tired eyes.

He shook his head, and pressed his temples.

Then, upon inspecting the towering shadow, he snapped his head up; "Ah! So so-" But the cat ate his tongue as the face belonging to the figure he bumped into came to view.

It was the beautiful...

The strong former Champion he looked up to.

It was his idol.

His hero.

It was Lyra Byrd.

His new instructor.

His face turned beet red and he stuttered for words.

Noticing this, Lyra let out a scoff and shook her head.

She knelt across from the boy and handed him back his Pokemon.

"Uhh... Thank you very much, ma'am- er, I mean Champion Lyra, er, I mean 'Instructor' Lyra!..er,...Sensei?.." He was flustered.

Lyra let out a low; "Tch."

She gazed at him coolly; "Just Lyra."

He blushed and parted his small lips like a Magikarp.

Lyra arched an eyebrow.

Pryde exchanged looks with his friends- Kiki and Batou, whom shared the same amounts of confusion as he did.

Lyra looked at the Igglypuff, whom seemed to have calmed down all of the sudden, and nodded her head at him; "You should be careful with that."

Gasping inaudibly, he swallowed and nodded agreeably; "Oh, but of course! Th-Thank you!"

Nodding, she stood up.

Rudy stood up shortly afterwords, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

He smiled embarrassingly and bowed his head at Lyra.

"So, uh.. I guess you're my new instructor, then?" He asked- facing his shoes.

Lyra placed her knuckle on her hip; "Guess so." She answered- her voice husky and as appealing as her features.

Rudy looked up at her and nodded an enthusiastic; "Mm!"

Lyra's cold expression softened a bit as she tilted her head to the side- noting his innocent, young features, and...

"By the way," She started- her eyes averting to the ground, then back at his face; "Where are your glasses?"

"Huh?" He blinked and looked around- his hands searching his face, then pockets.

Lyra drew an eyebrow and looked around.

She looked at the ground beneath her to find Kiki holding them up to her small head- wearing them cutely.

The brown haired 18 year old sighed; "Kiki..."

Rudy seemed to have caught Lyra's shiny Pachirisu dressing up in his glasses and sharing giggles with Lyra's Shieldon.

Even Lyra's Feraligatr seemed to be amused at the sight as he was smiling, too.

Rudy blinked and pointed his finger at the Pachirisu; "You look like..."

He broke away laughing too.

He looked at Lyra; "She looks just like Proto!"

Lyra still had an eyebrow arched; "Proto?" She repeated.

"Right!" Rudy nodded enthusiastically.

"Y'know... That character!"

"Pachi!" The Pachirisu giggled and wobbled around as it held the glasses to its eyes.

Felafel giggled and nudged at the furry electric squirrel-like Pokemon.

Rudy knelt down besides the Pachirisu and grinned; "I guess you watch cartoons, too. I can tell by the way you're looking at me." He spoke to it.

"Pachi!" The Pachirisu nodded its head agreeably.

Lyra hid a chuckle by smiling softly at the respite that was occurring before her eyes.

It was something completely new and positive venturing into her seriously lived and professional life.

She turned around to hide away her smile from the boy; "We should leave. Its too crowded."

Blinking and parting his lips, Rudy merely nodded and put his glasses back on; "O-Okay."

Kiki rushed towards Lyra and climbed all the way to her shoulder, whereas Batou slowly followed from behind.

Rudy stared sympathetically at it and before he could say something to it, Lyra whirled around and walked towards it.

Smirking, she poked its sturdy head; "Too slow~"

The Shieldon frowned shyly.

Lyra opened her arms up and nodded at him; "Here."

Smiling happily, Batou tackled Lyra to a hug as she had a difficulty keeping herself from not falling over, and smiled at him nevertheless.

She picked him up, and began to walk ahead.

Rudy could only stare in awe.

It was unquestionably obvious why he looked up at her.

For all he knew, that Shieldon could weigh more than Lyra currently does, yet she is still enduring all that as she's walking around cradling it in her arms.

Rudy could only follow after in obligation.

Pryde walking by Lyra protectively, and motioning the black haired boy to quicken up his pace.

* * *

**Team Rocket's Base**

Samuel Oak was not intimidated.

At least,

That's what he tried to convince himself of of.

Proton stalked predatorily around the Pokemon Professor's seat- playing with his knife.

"The world's Pokemon professor under our custody, yet again."

Proton leaned his lips next to the professor's ear; "Isn't that grand~?" He whispered coldly- grinning and walking around.

Professor Oak kept silent.

"You're a smart guy." He started.

"You do understand you're here this time for entirely different reasons, right?"

"I do not." The old man defended.

"Oh, but you do~" Proton corrected- now standing across from the professor- pointing at him with the blade of his knife.

"And if I can't make you talk, then this lovely instrument will~" Proton ran his fingers against his intimidating knife.

Professor Oak let out a; "Hmph." And looked to his right; "Your attempts to intimidate me are quite pathetic, if I might say."

"I expected more from a Rocket Executi-" But he never got to finish as a shriek escaped him as Proton stabbed his knife against the table- barely missing Samuel Oak's hand.

The green haired Executive grinned cockily and tilted his head to the side; "What was that, old man? If I were you I'd save all those bitchin' comments to myself."

His pale emerald cat eyes sinisterly stared at the professor's; "I don't give a fuck what you think of me, but as long as you're at my presence, I expect some respect- That's a fucking order. Don't make me force you to lick my shoe next time, and trust me..."

He smirked coldly; "I'd really love to see that."

Proton parted away from the professor and stretched his muscular arms behind his head- yawning; "Anyway,..."

"Psychology n'all that... That's not really my bag. I'm just here in case anything goes wrong. I mean, I'd kill you right now if that's what I was ordered to do, but it ain't. And your life seems to be worth a fuck'ton of dough."

"However," He grinned maliciously.

"To me, you're worth shit. As you can see, non of us are running short. Rocket can buy hundreds o'mansions like yours and use turn them into Game Corners."

Professor Oak merely furrowed his eyebrows in disgust.

The door opened, and a taller than Proton figure with purple hair and goatee stepped in.

Proton regarded the man with a familiar nod; "About fucking time!"

Petrel snickered and put a hand out to Proton's face; "woman, please!"

"Look who's talking, Drag Queen." The 22 year old insulted back- crossing his arms over his chest.

"cat eyes!" The purple haired man insulted.

"Dick chin! Your chin looks like a fucking-"

Professor Oak cleared his throat, sweat-dropping.

However, it didn't stop Petrel from throwing another witty remark; "on your knees, boy."

Proton snorted; "Sorry!~"

Then turned around; "...small fry." He muttered- winking mischievously at his partner over his shoulder.

Petrel looked amused as he arched his eyebrows, then looked at his size, then back at Proton; "small fry? You can't be referring to me-" He turned to face the Professor, then nodded his head at him; "To the old bag, maybe, yeah."

Proton roared out in laughter and slapped Petrel in the back, as he, too laughed a serious belly laugh.

Professor Oak could only blush furiously and scoff; "A bunch of amateurs..." He muttered.

"I hate guys like you the most!~"

Professor Oak looked up to see a mirror image of himself standing next to Proton.

He parted his lips as Petrel, disguised as Professor Oak, let out a snicker that sounded nothing like his voice.

Petrel closed his eyes, and opened them up again, and he was in his Daisy Oak form again; "Pucker up, granddaddy!" He giggled.

Professor Oak gasped as Petrel role-played his only granddaughter; "You!"

"I think this motherly look suits you!" Proton added.

Grinning, Petrel giggled and threw a delicate hand out; "Awwe! You're flattering me!"

"So, grandaddy... Why don't you tell me a little more about the Vaux now, eh?" He scurried towards the older man and gave a pleading look; "Please!"

Professor Oak grit his teeth and looked away- shaking his head.

"You're mad." He said.

Petrel double lidded his eyes in his Daisy Oak form, and let out a sigh.

He decided to go for another approach.

So,

He morphed into _her_.

Proton shot his eyes open and his lips slightly parted.

Professor Oak felt goosebumps run through his body at the feel of a soft finger sliding against his cheek.

Shaking it away, he turned around and shot his eyes open.

On the table- cross-legged suggestively, sat Lyra Byrd- her peaked hat and jacket absent.

All the while making her look even more attractive.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" She asked.

Professor Oak inhaled a shaky breath; "Arceus..."

Lyra giggled and shook her bobby head up; "Silly old man... You can't even talk if you keep staring at me like that~"

Something about this Lyra was off.

But of course, this was only Petrel morphed into her.

But...

Lyra dropped her head as she held on to the tips of the table- rocking her toned feet back and forth.

She dropped her eyelids halfway; "Y'know... Times I wonder what's so special about me... I frantically question myself and the people around me of this ability that I wield."

Professor Oak blinked in disbelief; "Lyra..."

She gave a pathetic smirk; "I keep debating the meaning of my life over and over again- I'm getting so sick and tired of this angst."

Proton furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed- _This is disturbing... _He thought- clenching his palms.

Lyra looked at Samuel Oak and gave a forced smile; "So, Professor.. What I wanted to ask you is:"

"This ability...that I have... Is it hereditary?" She asked.

Professor Oak shot his eyes open and gulped a lump in his throat, and so breathlessly answered a; "...yes."

Lyra closed her eyes and smiled pleasingly; "Hmm."

Opening her eyes, she stretched her bare arms behind her head and dropped her back against the table- looking too suggestive for their liking.

Proton scoffed and looked away.

"So, you're telling me that my old man had this 'ability', too? Or was it...much-much more?"

Lyra rolled over and faced the Professor- resting the side of her face with her hand; "Hm?"

Professor Oak blushed, then blinked- realization hit him hard.

_This is Petrel- NOT Lyra!_

_A fraud! _He reminded himself over and over again, until he could bear with it.

Scoffing, the old man answered with an; "I don't know."

"Liar!" Lyra spat back- throwing her fists around.

She sat on her knees on the table and began to dry sob; "You do know, but you don't wanna tell me! You're afraid of my taking advantage of it, isn't it? Is that what kind of a person you think I am?"

Proton pressed his temples- he couldn't bear the sobs of Lyra- even if they were a fraud.

He immediately sighed in relief as the Interim Executive walked through the automatic door- regarding Proton with a nod, and eying Petrel patiently.

"Executive. That is low." Archer stated at Petrel's actions.

Petrel, in his Lyra form, looked up at Archer and frowned before sliding off the table- going back to his original form and body.

He shrugged, and snickered; "Ah, well! I did what I could!"

Archer nodded- his arms crossed against the small of his back.

"Gentlemen. If you could excuse us." He ordered the two Executives, to which they nodded understandably.

As Petrel and Proton left the scene, the 24 year old Executive eyed the Professor.

"It is a pleasant morn, Professor Oak." He started.

"May I interest you with something to drink?"

"Never drink from an enemy's hand." Samuel Oak answered- his voice tired and low.

Archer closed his lips and let a chuckle rumble through his throat; "You humor me, Professor Samuel Oak. But as you wish."

Archer placed a hand on his chin; "You look pitiful in your state as it is. Remember, I offered a drink, and you so rudely declined."

"Moving on..."

He placed his arms crossed in their previous position and stood across from the Professor in his straight posture.

"This is not of the elements I wish to discuss with you."

Professor Oak looked up at him and awaited.

"Special Unit Vaux consists of 7 elite trainers." He started.

"All are enhanced with unique abilities, correct?"

He looked at the old man- awaiting an answer.

"I don't know." He simply answered.

Again, Archer chuckled- closing his eyes; "Now, now... You are far more intelligent than that."

He opened his eyes and looked at him seriously; "Have you any idea how the sentence 'I don't know' sounds foolish when you say it?"

"I am but a foolish old man. I know nothing." Professor Oak added.

Archer put his finger out; "On some levels, that may be true, but not entirely."

"You see, Professor Oak, you seem to know a lot more than what our own unit of intelligence has provided us with."

"Here is what I do know, Professor Samuel Oak."

"They are each branded with mysterious insignias that, in my opinion, seem to enhance their abilities. Although my believing in magic and mumbo-jumbo is unlikely, therefore, I would like you to enlighten me in that area.

Moreover, the commander of the unit- that girl whom destroyed out plans- Lyra Byrd, seems to be paying you regular visits each month or so. I wonder why..."

"Mumbo-jumbo..." The professor lowly started.

"Hm?" Archer arched his eyebrows.

"Have you any idea how foolish that sounds when you say it?" The Pokemon Professor added.

Archer chuckled and shook his head.

"Let us put all that aside for now."

His expression turned cold, and brutal; "There is a bigger issue to deal with here."

Archer took out a photo from his chest pocket and tossed it on the table- right before Professor Oak's eyes.

Professor Oak examined the picture.

A young man- handsome, with layered chin length gray hair, is smiling with a hand out- possibly waving at someone in the distance when this photo of him was taken.

Professor Oak arched an eyebrow, then looked at Archer.

"Ah! I take it you do not of know this boy, as well?" He asked.

Professor Oak merely shook his head.

"He is a member of the Special Unit Vaux. His real name is anyone's guess. I hear he goes by the name 'Rei' now."

"Anyway,"

Archer glared icily at the photo on the table; "I recognize him. He used to work in our computer labs 3 years ago. ID number 000-242-27, and went by the name Kai."

The silvery blue haired man fingered the photo off the table and looked at it; "He was 13 of age. No one payed him much interest but a certain man- a good friend of our master, Giovanni."

"Kai, or rather, Rei, ran away from our base three years ago with a dubious disk. So, I would wager that it was Rei whom created PorygonZ."

Professor Oak shot his eyes open; "What? But it is still unknown who the true creator of PorygonZ is! Even us Scientists don't know who!"

Archer nodded; "Rei is a talented young man, alright. It is unfortunate that his life will be short-lived."

Professor Oak arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side; "What do you mean?"

Archer scrunched the photo in his hand; "Anyone that joins Team Rocket leave in body bags- Non run away."

Samuel Oak furrowed his eyebrows.

"He left with valuable research and handed it to the biggest Science department to Sinnoh- probably to get his gig going. What a selfish boy, don't you think?"

He looked at Professor Oak and smirked madly as he arched his eyebrows amusingly; "I want to put a bullet in that boy's head, Professor Oak. Hopefully, your kidnapping would lure the entire Vaux here. I cannot wait to see the looks in their pathetic faces once they find out this base is a dummy base."

Professor Oak shot his eyes open and gasped.

Archer turned around and waved his hand out idly- laughing lowly to himself; "Ciao, Senor Oak!~"

_No... _The old man clung to whatever hope left in his heart that the Vaux think of a strategy instead of just bursting through doors and demanding his return.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? ^-^ What'd you think? ...er, of Rudy, I mean u-u .. Lawl at his Igglypuff being named Felafel! xD I decided that there is way too much seriousness around in this story, and Rudy is like that boy... Who, like Lyra thought, a respite. So, spending time with Rudy offers Lyra this brief respite. Y'know what I mean?

Oh gosh at the part with Petrel morphing into Lyra...

I gotta say, it was fun writing as an evil Lyra.. xD

Kinda different, but fun.

OMG. I loved writing as Archer! He's like a sinister and wicked version of North.

And, oh no.. He's planning to kill Rei-Rei :C ..

Anyway,

**R E V I E W !~**

**PS. **Pay close attention to the intros of the chapters... Especially this one. I'm referencing the title/Rudy's new story book/and intro to a character in this story. Can you guess who?~ ^-^


	18. Ch17: Damned Lovers

**A/N:** There it is. The second update. Since this chapter is long, and some of you might just...shrug it off, well.. I'll just go ahead and tempt you with keywords.

***Soulsilvershipping***

**Lyra Silver Proton Rei**

**Lyra's dad Lyra's mother**

**Bathtub!** \(^o^)/

Uh... Lol? xD Anyway. I really hope you appreciate the effort I put into this chapter.

It takes place a year ago- This is the incident that changed Lyra's life forever.

**R E A D !~**

* * *

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

**Ch. 17: Damned Lovers**

_This is the event... That changed my life... Forever._

_~Lyra-Byrd_

* * *

** A year Ago- What REALLY happened.**

**Ecruteak, Johto**

Up on the Bell Tower's roof top, she stood.

Dressed in a nude pink tank top that ran over her ribs, and a denim skirt that ran down to the midst of her thighs.  
Leather brown shoes with white socks that covered up to her ankles.  
Wrapped around her neck, was a long red scarf that bellowed with the cold wind.

With a sigh, fog escaped her pink lips.

To say the least, it was cold.

Just moments ago, the heavy rain stopped, and now she stood under a Japanese-like pillar that acted as her umbrella earlier on.

She looked up at the water leaking down from the pillar's roof, down to almost reaching her shoes.

Down below in Ecruteak, a celebratory parade was taking place, and loud music played.

Colorful confetti was everywhere.

People roared happily.

The sky was grayed with clouds, and the cold wind silently howled against the young woman's ears.

It was cold, no doubt.

She had a red, long sleeved cardigan hours ago when she visited Orre for their first meeting together, and-

She moved a hand up to her left chest and hid a wince.

Curling her fingers around her tank top, she lowered it down and looked at her insignia.

Its black, but gleamed in navy blue under the light.

Her cell phone rang.

Releasing her tank top, she fished out her cell phone from her rear pocket.

_**"Still hurts, doesn't it?"**_

She shot her eyes open and inhaled.

_**"Just relax, dear. Give it an hour or so, and the pain will fade away~"**_

That smooth, velvety-like voice...

_Read..._

Lyra twitched her eye brows.

"How did you get my number?"

He laughed.  
**  
**_**"How? But, my dear~ We are acquaintances." **_He responded back in his playful manner.

Her lips parted, and fog escaped her nose and lips.  
She was sure that her nose had reddened from the cold.

_**"I would like to call us brethrens more than acquaintances."**_

_**"But, **__**you**__**, my love, are no brethren.  
Instead, you are our mother~"**_

She furrowed her expression confusingly; "Mother?"

She could hear him smile.

"_**That's right.  
As of now, the Vaux are born.  
And you, my beautiful Lyra, are our Commander... Our Mother."**_

Her eyelids dropped halfway.

Her heart welled up, and her entire body felt numb.

Her legs were shaking.

It was the strangest feeling.

It was not love, nor hate.  
It was something she couldn't put in words.

However, whatever it was...

It dominated her entire being.

It gave her purpose.

_**"You feel it too, don't you?" **_He asked.

"Y-Yes." Slipped out of her mouth, and she was surprised by her response.

"Uhm..-"

_**"That's assuring."**_He responded solidly, softly chuckling in the process.

"Read..."  
_**  
"You forgot your red cardigan in the briefing room, but don't worry, he's coming to give it back."**_

"_He?_" She arched an eyebrow.

He chuckled; _**"Rei. That boy...he was frantic on returning it. I told him you'd probably be in Ecruteak."**_

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

Again, he chuckled.

_**"Let's call it... 'A good son's intuition'~"**_

She scoffed; "Right."

_**"By the way,"**_He started.

_**"Does that make him our father or...our **__**enemy?**__**"**_He asked cynically, with a tint of mischief in his voice.

Lyra arched an eyebrow; "What do you-"

_**"Turn around, Lyra."**_

Confused, she slowly turned around.

She gasped inaudibly.

Before her, stood the tall, handsome, and brooding figure of the man with striking red hair tussled all over his broad shoulders and face.

He carried a shocked, disturbed, and a confused look.

His sharp silvery eyes traveled from her cell phone to her face- asking for an explanation.

_**"Take care, now~"**_ Was what Read said last before he hung up.  
**  
*click***

The lifeless beeping erupted from the phone's speaker into her ears, and she still held onto the cell phone- staring at Silver with big brown eyes.

Her grip on her phone was now loose, and shakily, she pocketed it.

He hadn't seen her for two weeks, and Lyra knew, that now... He demanded an explanation.

"Who were you talking to,...just now?" He started- standing in his same spot- less than meters away from her.

His eyes were locked on her's- anticipating a reaction from her.

Lying to him wasn't something she favored doing.  
So,...

She decided to tell him the truth.

She shook away her furrowed expression, and let out an audible breath- she just noticed how cold she is, and how hard it was to move her body.

Her skin paled.

"I was speaking to..." She started, moving a hand up to her chest.  
She dropped her head; "...a _child_of mine."

Silver twitched his eyebrows angrily and gritted his teeth; "What are you, _drunk?_"

"No." She replied softly- shaking her head silently.

The 18 year old redhead examined her form- she was paler than usual due to the cold, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting her.

She looked beautiful- as always.

"You and I both know that's a lie, Lyra." He contained his anger for a second, then; "So what the fuck are you saying?" He yelled.

Lyra blinked, then, slowly, lifted her head up.

She smiled- softly.

Silver shot his eyes open and parted his lips.

"Its not." She said, taking a step back;

Her red scarf unlooped itself and flew away from her neck.

"Its the total truth." As she said that, the water from the pillar's roof leaked down on her.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips as the water poured down on her.

Silver watched in awe as the water ran down to her hair, down to her forehead, nose, then to her parted pink lips.  
It even got to the point of running down to the insides of her pink tank top.

His expression furrowed itself and his feet started moving on their own towards the younger brunette.

As he neared her, he took off his black coat.

He moved his large hand to her upper arm and yanked her towards him.

She double lidded her eyes open- still not looking at him, and steeled herself from shivering.

Silver hiked the coat around her petite shoulders and wiped off the water in her face with utmost delicacy- unknowing the water in her eyes were of her tears as well.

Lyra took appreciation in his mannerisms and respected him for the way he treated her.  
She loved how he was taking care into cleaning her face, neck, and hair.

Once he was done, he moved his hand to take a Poke Ball out, but a hand stopped him.

He looked down at Lyra.

She held his hand and ran her thumb over it.

It was warm, and had a firm and manly type of touch to it.

She took his hand and placed a lingering peck on it- running her cold cheek against it.

She held his hand in her two smaller ones.

His body felt numb at the feel of her touch.

A sense of pride overtook him as he felt her smoothing at his feel against her.

He moved his hands to her shoulders- holding her in case she collapses.

The brunette's head was held downward, and she was gritting her teeth to prevent them from chattering.

He lifted her chin up gently.

And his heart melted as she looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

Then, her lips parted,  
And the sentence she'd always shy away from voicing to him came out clear and meaningful.

"I love you." She said.

And before the older teen had a chance to react, she stood on her toes and connected her wet lips with his.

Silver shot his eyes open for a brief moment, before he softly reacted back to her kiss- slowly closing his eyes in the process- his hands snaking their way around her waist.

Rarely did Lyra show any affection.

Rarely were she be the one to make a move.

It was always him.

But now...

He wanted to relish this moment of pure bliss, and...confusion.

_I'm sorry, but...you won't see me again. _Her mind spoke inwardly, and tears poured down her cheeks in their own accord.

Now, she felt nothing but warmth...

The coat slipped off of her shoulders as her hands traveled to his bold face.

She reluctantly parted her lips from his.

Silver furrowed his eyebrows at this, and grabbed her wrists.  
He planted pecks on both her hands.

Seeing this, the brunette choked a sob.

"Shh..." Coed her lover, resting his chin against her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She sobbed- her shoulders shaking- she was completely breaking down in front of Silver.  
No longer is she the strong and cold Lyra he knew so well.

"N-no, Lyra... Please, please stop crying." He felt a pang in his chest at watching her cry like that, and for reasons he didn't know why.  
He cupped her face and looked her in the eye; "Come'on, baby. You're breaking my heart..."

He wiped at her tears and hiked the coat back at her form; "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He brushed the tears with his thumb.

Lyra sniffed and shut her eyes- forcing a sad smile.

"Lyra." He started softly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I... I have something to show you." He took steps further from her, her hands still in between his larger ones.

She looked at him questionably.

He smiled; "Wait here."

He grinned and got a Pokeball out.

Lyra blinked confusingly at him before he ran all the way to the roof's cliff and jumped off.

Her heart sprang up and she couldn't suppress a gasp; "Silver!" She ran towards the roof's cliff, but before she even made it, she stopped in her feet and inhaled as the large sea serpent's figure of the red Gyarados rapidly swimming through the air interrupted her.

The red Gyarados' rider was...no other than Silver.

She shot her eyes open.

Never has she ever seen a Gyarados flying in her life, and here she was, witnessing a phenomena.

And that phenomena is done by no other than Silver, himself.

Her love.

He looked at her and smirked.

Lyra awed at the site.

"Silver..." escaped her lips.

She blinked in disbelief, and her heart beat quicker than she could muster.

_If that's not love, then I don't know what is..._

He pet his Gyarados' scaly head and whispered things to its ears.

Looking back at Lyra, he offered her a hand.

Inhaling, she inserted her hands inside his coat, and ran towards him.

Effortlessly, he grabbed her by the hand.  
She sat behind him, hugging his waist tightly.

They sped through Ecruteak and around towns.

Lyra would look down and comment on how beautiful it all was.

Silver would respond back with a 'Yeah'.

Not knowing she was referring to him.

"Hey, Silver..." She started lowly.

"What is it?"

"Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"There." She answered solidly.

He looked at her over his shoulder, already knowing what she meant by "_there._"

In a matter of minutes, they found themselves outside of the Kimono House.

As she stared at her shoes, she let out a soft chuckle.  
And she found herself telling him; "Somehow, I knew all along..."  
I knew..." She looked up at him warmly; "...You were the one."

A hassle was going on inside, and Lyra sighed before she took the route to the back door, Silver followed short in silence.

* * *

The 17 year old brunette let him into her private room- helping him on her sofa.

He stared at her questionably, and Lyra looked at his face in awe- He was achingly handsome.

She smiled and placed a hand on her head- a headache was starting to kick in, but she ignored it and stood across the redhead.

"Silver.." She started- preventing herself from wincing at her headache.

He pressed his hands on his knees and studied her silently.

"Do you...have any dreams?"

The silver eyed 18 year old blinked, then let out a soft chuckle- standing up.

Lyra blinked at him in confusion as he made his way towards the heater- flicking its switch open.

"Wh-What's so funny?" She asked- her husky voice sounding more annoyed than confused.

He shook his head- grinning; "Not like you to act like a moony school girl..."

A ceramic tea kettle caught his eye, and he went and poured two cups- warm fog escaping the hot liquid.

He whirled around and pointed them to his lover; "Tea?"

She was facing her shoes with a concerned look in her face, her cheeks at a blushing pink due to his previous comment.  
When he offered her some tea, she shook her head silently; "No, thank you."

The redhead rolled his eyes and crossed his way towards her, nevertheless.

Lyra looked at the small cup of tea in his hand that was offered to her- the sweet honey-dewed scent filling her nostrils; "I don't want you dying from hypothermia." He said, nearing the cup towards her.

Reluctantly, she cupped her smaller hands around the marbled cup, and nodded in gratitude.  
She pressed it against her lower lip- blowing at the tea, then silently took a sip.

How she loved the strong warmth it brought to her insides.

She blushed.

Silver smiled at this.

He kneeled in front of her to get a better look at her face.

Her eyes found his again, and she smiled sweetly at him- holding the cup in between her knees.

"Your mother was asking about you." He started.

Lyra shot her eyes open, and her hands shook as she held the cup.

Silver arched an eyebrow, then nodded at her cup understandably.

Obligingly, and with much difficulty, Lyra sipped at the rest of the tea, letting out an audible deep sigh afterwords.

The redhead took the now empty cup from her hands and turned to place it on the rose wooden tea table behind him.

He turned back at Lyra and watched her let out a trembling sigh as she stared downward.

Her eyes were glassy.

"Lyra?"

She broke out crying.

His steely hand surrounded her as he sat next to her in bed.

"I don't get... Lyra, what's wrong?"

She looked away from him, and wiped her tears with her knuckles.

She sniffed.

Silver took her hand to his lips and planted a lingering kiss to it.

Holding it in between his hands, he insisted; "Talk to me."

For a brief moment, she glanced at him, then faced the floor again.

She took a deep breath; "Okay." She said.  
"I'll tell you."

"Two weeks ago..." She started.

"I went back to New Bark to see mother..." She gave a slow single nod- as if confirming what she said.

It was also the time she _vanished_- kind of like the way Silver put it.

"It was...early in the morning."  
"Perhaps,..._too early_.." She settled her shoulders, and let out a low breath.

"When I arrived, I ran into the mailman."

"He had a letter, and a package...entitled to me."

"Strangely, the name of the person who sent them was not there..."

Silver arched an eyebrow confusingly.

"When I asked who were they from, he said he didn't know, either..."

"Confused, I opened up the letter."

She sniffed and looked up, staring distantly into space; "Once I did, my body trembled...by a mixture of emotions."

"Shock...Excitement..."  
"Betrayal.." She lightly shook her head.

"I read the letter over and over again." She said, then drew her eyebrows together; "I was frantic."

Before Silver could ask what was written in the letter, she spoke again.

"It was..." Her eyes began to water; "...from my father." She finished- a hand on her chest.

Silver shot his eyes open and parted his lips.

Lyra turned away, quickly wiped a tear from her eyes before she stood up and walked towards her vanity table.

The redheaded young man snapped his head towards her.

She opened a drawer, and fetched out a creamy-toned envelope.

Sniffing, she walked towards him and handed it to him.

He shot her a concerned glance, then looked down at her hand that offered the letter for him.

He took it, opened it up,

And let his eyes pour themselves carefully over the dash-like cursive writing.

_**Dear Lyra-Byrd;  
How are you? - A question rooted in my mind for eighteens of years. Understand that your well-being is my primary concern. I care for you. Will always care for you regardless of what you and your mother think of me.**_

_**I love you, my little Byrd.**_

_**Forgive my manners. It just happens that the past never abandoned me, and I still see you as fragile.**_

_**I wonder, how many letters it has been?**_

_**How many were neglected?**_

_**Discarded?**_

_**No matter. Do not share your guilt and pity. It is of no use.**_

_**I am a dead man, after all...**_

_**My own self-pity is but enough.**_

_**It is quite funny, actually.**_

_**I am sitting here- a pen in my hand, and a bottle of sweet bitterness in the other, and writing a letter that will never be read by my one daughter.**_

_**Once again, I would like to plead for your forgiveness.**_

_**Not just for my bluntness, but for...Everything.**_

_**Just that day I saw a young woman walk by- around your age, probably... And I was reminded of you. Of how much I miss you. And... Of how much I love you.**_

_**My dearest Lyra-Byrd, if I were to pass by you, would you recognize me? Would you forgive me?**_  
_**It is questions as those that terrorize my old self.**_

_**Pathetic, isn't it?**_

_**Ironically, I am convinced that I would recognize you no matter the many years that flew by...**_

_**Among all the people I met, there was one particular boy that reminded me so much of you.**_

_**Talented, and intelligent beyond his age. His curiosity is one of a child's, and I could not help but think of that one night 13 years ago.**_

_**You were perched on my lap and looked up at a starless sky.**_

_**There was sadness in those big brown eyes...**_

_**You looked at me and asked;**_

_**"Where did all the stars go, Papa?"**_

_**Do you remember, Lyra-Byrd? Do you recall what I said?**_

_**I told you that everything was going to pieces...**_

_**And you looked at me like I was some madman.**_

_**I still smile whenever I recall your face that night.**_

_**So small...So very fragile and naïve to the world...**_

_**A world that is dark, and corrupted.**_

_**I warred with that world.**_

_**For you.**_

_**For my daughter, Lyra-Byrd Takeda.**_

_**…**_

_**The package I sent you contains life.**_

_**It is in my hopes that it gets to you.  
And if it does, I believe you to take good care of it.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Forgive me.**_

Silvery eyes stilled themselves on last two words.

_Forgive me._

The elegantly thunderous voice replayed itself in his mind over and over again.

_Forgive me._

It was the voice of Giovanni Vincelli.

His father.

Those were the last two words he so softly uttered before he walked away.

Silver's eyelids dropped halfway.

Lyra literally never spoke of her father to Silver.

And truthfully, Silver never wanted to bring about the fatherly topics in their time together.

All for reasons such as;

One:Silver would be reminded of Giovanni- Which upsets him beyond the norm.

Two:He really thought that Lyra's father was either divorced with her mother or,...or dead.

Of course, now after reading the letter, all was proven otherwise.

And Silver was reminded of Giovanni- His only family left in the world.

_Dad..._

He felt an odd pang in his chest.

He felt Lyra's pain.

But, wait-

"What was in that package?" He asked- looking up to find her so patiently leaning against the wall- her arms crossed and looking more miserable than ever.

She gasped inaudibly- surprised.

She nodded and walked by her bedside, where a red backpack lay on the ground.

Carefully, she slung the bag in front so it was pointed at him.

She walked towards him and unzipped the bag enough just for him to take a peek inside.

A Pokemon egg.

It was smothered with folded clothing and such to preserve its fragility.

Silver blinked at the Pokemon egg, then looked up at Lyra.

She smiled softly, yet sadly; "Its a Shieldon egg. Usually, they're fossilized, so this one's quite rare."

She shrugged a shoulder; "Won't lie. This egg's heavier than it looks."

Silver averted his eyes back to the egg, then felt her soft hand ontop of his.

He gasped inaudibly when she pressed his hand on the egg- her hand still ontop of his, and his heart warmed in affection at the gesture.

"A new life..." He breathed.

He neared his lips to her hand that rested ontop of his, and layed a kiss on it.

He felt slow movements inside the egg, and looked at Lyra.

She frowned; "Its gonna take a while to hatch..."

Silver chuckled and felt the egg with his hands; "Good things take time..."

Then, he smirked as an idea popped into his mind.  
His mischievously silvery eyes finding Lyra's; "Let's say we give it a bath..."

Lyra widened her eyes and parted her lips as he stood up.

He took the bag off her shoulders and placed it on the bed behind him.

His empty hands found her bare shoulders from inside the coat, and he pressed her body against his- kissing her intensely.

"..._together?_" He breathed as he parted his lips from her's.

She blushed at his suggestion.

His lips traveled to her jawline, up to her ear, where he so haughtily whispered; "Daddy doesn't know what he's missing..."

And it upset her, and angered her.

But she didn't dare protest his attempts to woo her because she knew he did it on purpose.

No matter how much they loved each other, they still had this rivalry going on.

Yet they were so attracted to each other to the point of shutting out anyone else.

Their love is unshakable.

Unbreakable.

The coat fell by her feet.

A groan escaped her as he kissed her collar bone.

His large hand traveled to the inside of her tank top, then he stopped as something caught his eye.

Lyra seemed to notice he was looking at where her insignia was branded.

He arched an eyebrow and lowered her pink tank top just enough to view a strange insignia of sorts on her chest.

He blinked, then looked at her questionably.

She carried a troubled look on her face, before she decided to tell him; "It-Its my insignia, I-" But she never got to finish as the pads of his fingers lightly pressed themselves on her lips.

He forced a smile; "Don't. Not now, at least..."

She understood, and fresh tears slid down her cheeks in their own accord.

He didn't want to kill their moment.

Didn't want either of them to weigh on another's shoulders.

He loved her.

She kissed the pads of his fingers, then stood on toes to plant a tender kiss on his lips- wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her tears away and brushed his cheek against her's; "Don't cry... I beg you."

Her insignia glistened at a bright blue, and Silver leveled his lips towards it, planting a kiss against it- as if to make her feel better.

He smiled warmly and cupped her face in his hands; "Travel the world freely with you- That's my dream."

Lyra shot her eyes open, and parted her lips.

It was her dream, too.

"I love you." He said.

Then he kissed her- more passionately than ever.

* * *

**New Bark Town, Johto**

Strings of water befalled the usually cheery little town.

People rushed to their fully lit homes in hopes of warmth and comfort.

The scent of damp grass and wood occupied the air.

The town's signature windmills were eerily fast, too.

A new touristial figure hoodied in a maroon hood and clothed in a faded denim jacket. His long legs were dressed in loose knee length beige shorts with many pockets- a stylish brown belt was idly looped around his waist- carrying his gears(such as his Pokeballs and handhelds).

Black sneakers stepped into the wetly grounds, and fog escaped his perfect nose as a sigh escaped his naturally red lips.

A baby Pikachu perkily examined its surroundings as it stood by its master's legs.

"Guess this is where she lives, huh?.." A bored-sounding mature boyish voice escaped the 15 year old man.

"Pika..." The Pikachu tilted its head to the side as its master nodded his head at a certain house.

He removed the maroon hoodie of his shirt- revealing the genuinely handsome face of the young man.

His features were delicate- seeing as he is still at 15, but nevertheless, heart-stopping.

Eyes at a calming steel blue, perfectly shaped nose and lips.

Layered chin length hair at a unique shade of gray- bangs teasingly falling at the sides of his face and forehead.

"Didn't strike me as the type to be born and raised in a town like this."

Shrugging a shoulder, Rei walked his feet towards the house, his Pikachu following short.

The silver haired young man clenched his hand, and brought it towards the door to deliver a knock.

**"Alright. I'll see myself out, thanks."**

He stopped.

His lips parted; _That voice..._

The door opened, and Rei almost lost his nose.

Stepping out of the house was a taller and muscular build of a shady looking man with minty green hair.

His signature hairdo- green tussles flowing sharply in a way that resembled an axe.

His sinisterly handsome face met with Rei's- his cat-like pale green eyes examining the boy up and down.

The shady man wore a long black trench coat with elegant pricey clothing.

He glared at the younger man, then scoffed and turned away.

Pulling up the collar of his coat, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Rei squinted his eyes; "Was that...?"

**"Can I help you?"**A woman's voice snapped the boy out of his train of thoughts.

Turning around, Rei was met with a beautiful woman with long, wavy brown hair.

Her chocolate brown eyes reminded him of-

Rei bowed his head in greeting; "Good evening, ma'am! Is this the Byrd residence?"

The woman blinked, then tilted her head to the side; "And who might you be?"

The boy narrowed his eyes up to meet her's, and he nodded again; "R-Rei."

"_R-Rei?_" She arched her eyebrows.

"Just Rei."

She smirked and crossed her arms; "Get in."  
She went in and left the door open for him.

The boy blinked confusedly, and exchanged looks with his Pikachu, whom just tilted his head.

He stepped into the coziness of a house, shutting the door behind him as his Pikachu skipped ahead of him.

"She's not here, my daughter..."

Rei snapped his head ahead to find the woman seated on the chair with the coffee table readied with a set of expensive tea set.

A cigarette was forked in between her thin fingers.

She delicately bit at the cigarette with her pink lips, and got a cup out of the tray- placing it to its small belonging plate.

Scenty smoke escaped the cup as she settled the kettle back on its tray.

She nodded at the seat by her, and Rei was unable to refuse the offer now.

He gulped and walked towards the gestured chair, and dropped his rear against it- nodding a low 'Thank you'.

She finally lit her cigarette.

Pikachu jumped on the chair next to her- to where she left him homemade biscuits on a small tea plate.

Rei was estranged by her hospitality, yet felt welcomed by it since she hadn't given it a thought.

She puffed out smoke and ran her fingers through her hair- folding a lustrous brown lock behind her ear- showing off a big pink pearl as her earring.

Rei furrowed his eyebrows and cupped his hands around the florally designed cup; "How did you-"

But he was cut out short as she put a hand out; "That's what _he_ came in asking, too."

Averting her eyes to the ends of her beautiful hair, she looked distantly at it; "So, I believed you'd be here for the very same cause."

She looked at Rei, and her eyes melted into his- he blushed as she smiled at him; "Young men as yourselves are quite easy to read~"

Understanding what she meant, he shot his eyes open- troubled.

Rei set the cup down and put his hands out- shaking his head; "N-No, I assure you that's not-"

"Oh?" She interrupted him again- tilting her head and smirking- smoke waltzing into the air from her cigarette.

"So why are you here, then? You're not here to spend some time with her _old _mother, are you?" At this, she chuckled and shook her head- inhaling onto the cigarette, and sighing the smoke out immediately.

She pat at the cigarette- allowing the ashy bud to cascade ashes down her glassy ash-tray.

Rei blinked at her- _You look anything but old! _He wanted to voice out, but right now he felt bewildered, and...quiet.

He looked back at his tea cup and dropped his head.

On their own accord, his hands cupped at the tea cup- cherishing the warmth it brought to them.

He pressed the edge of the tea-cup against his lower lip, then quietly, took a sip.

Parting it from his lips, he softly said; "I came here in hopes of returning a piece of garment that belongs to her."

She laughed.

He set the tea-cup down and looked at her- arching an eyebrow.

She neared her face closer to examine his face, and grinned; "Handsome. But I did not believe you were the type she'd go out with."

His face flushed, and he parted his lips to speak, but was interrupted yet again.

Giggling; "Honestly," She brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled, exhaling smoke and a question that made no sense to Rei; "Does Silver even know about you?"

"_Silver?_" The gray haired boy asked- arching an eyebrow.

Shaking her hand- she idly waved a hand out; "Never the mind~"

Rei drew his eyebrows together and stared at his reflection against his hot tea.

"Like I said, my daughter is not around. She hasn't been home for over a month." She added;

"Called me three weeks back and said she would come see me sometime two weeks ago but..." She shrugged a shoulder.

"Guess that is how all trainers are. We live to watch them grow, then leave for good."

"Lyra does not need me." She finished.

Rei widened his eyes and snapped his head at her direction; "Miss Byrd!"

He wanted to defend Lyra- he wanted to be her defense at this moment, but...

He couldn't.

He knew nothing of Lyra.

Beautiful, and strong- that is the only thing he'd noted.

She was intriguing- at least, to him.

Whenever he'd look at her, he'd be reminded by himself.

That's all.

She looked at him patiently- expecting a say from him, but his beautiful steel blue eyes shook, then he narrowed them to the corner of the room.

Slowly, his hands slid from the table, down to his sides.

His eyelids dropped halfway, and he looked miserable all of the sudden.

Even the baby Pikachu seemed to have noticed, as it looked at its master in concern and let out a low; "Pikabi..."

Lyra's mother paused- her cigarette between her fingers, and her lips parted slightly.

She wanted to place a hand on his shoulder as he quietly mumbled; "Why am I even here?..."

His shoulders settled, and he let out a troubled sigh.

"Sorry for intruding in your affairs." He started- pressing his large hands on the table as if to stand; "I'll be on my way."

"Sit down." The woman ordered to Rei's surprise.

He looked at her questionably; "Uh?"

She took one last sip of her cigarette, then put it out against the ash tray; "Its raining hammers. You'll sicken. Stay in and indulge with some conversation."

He arched an eyebrow; "Co-Conversation?"

She smirked softly; "You can start by calling me Eumelia."

At this, Rei smiled and let out a relieved sigh.

He faced his tea-cup; "That's a beautiful name."

Smiling back, she nodded; "Thank you. Charming as ever."

A laugh escaped him, and he didn't know why.

"So, tell me... How did my Lyra come across a handsome young man such as yourself?" She asked- tilting her head confidently.

_Oh, right... _Rei thought. He couldn't give her full details seeing as how they are privileged in their line of work.

But he didn't feel like lying to her, either.

He looked at her and smiled; "I met Lyra...at a Colosseum."

And partly, that was true.

She drew an eyebrow; "Oh?"

"Did my girl lose? Colosseum battles are awfully difficult."

Smiling softly, and distantly, Rei lowered his head shyly; "Actually, no. She beat five powerful trainers, and... I was the sixth."

She crossed her arms and listened intriguingly.

"...she was so amazing." He mumbled timidly, then averted his eyes to Eumelia's, and he chuckled.

"Y'know, it was my very first loss. Before...Lyra, I had never lost a single Pokemon battle- really!"

At this, she smiled proudly; "Is that so? That's quite assuring."

He smiled weakly, and shrugged a shoulder; "Your daughter is quite the trainer."

She giggled; "You're not here asking for her hand in marriage, are you?"

He blushed, and looked away- letting out a; "Tch."

"N-Nothing like that."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"15." He responded directly at her.

She smiled; "Mm."

She whirled a tea spoon inside her cup, and poured some cream; "Still quite young. You speak beyond your years."

Letting out a sigh, she cupped her small hands around the cup; "That's a good thing."

Rei bowed his head; "I thank you."

"That man... He scares me." She spoke lowly- sipping her tea slowly.

That got Rei's attention as he leaned in with furrowed eyebrows- listening intently.

She set the tea cup down.

"He asked me questions...about Lyra, and he talked about...her father." She moved a hand to her chest, and looked to her left- her eyelids dropping.

"You're talking about the green haired man, right?" Rei's question caught her off-guard as she shot her eyes open and looked at him- gasping inaudibly.

Rei forced a smile; "I've gotta admit, he does give off bad vibes. Moreover,"

He placed a hand on his chin in thought; "...I think I've seen him before."

"You have?" She asked almost immediately after- her eyes big and brown, a hand stilled on her chest.

Rei arched an eyebrow and parted his lips; "I..."

Noticing her sudden turn of reaction, the woman widened her eyes, and settled her shoulders.

She looked to her left and massaged the side of her forehead tiredly.

Gulping, Rei pressed his lips together, then spoke again; "What was his name? He...told you, didn't he?"

Still not looking at the 15 year old, she answered; "Lance."

Gulping; "He told me his name is Lance."

"_Lance_?" Rei repeated, pressing his fingers against his lower lip as an image of the sinister green haired man from earlier flashed in his mind; "That's not right..." He shook his head.

Without further ado, the young man asked her more questions; "What did the two of you talk about- _exactly_?"

"The rain let up..." She spoke softly, and lowly.

He didn't even catch what she said.

"Hmm?"

Finally, she looked at him; "Rei. I would like to gratify you for your company."

She bowed her head.

He drew his eyebrows together; "Eumelia..."

She stood; "You need to leave."

"Uh-"

His Pikachu jumped off the chair and skipped towards him.

"Please." She pleaded softly.

The silver haired boy lowered his head in a saddened manner, and nodded an; "Mm." before he stood up.

Bowing his politely and respectfully; "Thank you for inviting me."

She turned around and crossed her arms- hearing the door shut as the boy left.

Her eyelids dropped halfway, and she turned around to see a neatly folded red cardigan on the table where Rei was seated.

Chocking out a low sob, she walked towards it quickly and huddled it to her chest;

_Lyra..._

* * *

Rei let out a deep sigh and faced skyward, where it only drizzled tiny droplets of rain.

It was dark, and clouded with gray.

His cellphone rang.

He unpocketed it and pressed it to his ear.

"_**So, what was her mother like?"**_

_Read..._

"Beautiful, and sad- Like an angel whom lost both her wings..." Rei smirked softly and began to walk away.

Read chuckled; _**"Oh? Since when did you get so philosophical?"**_

"Since now."

"_**Ah. To watch you grow... Tell me. Lyra's father... He wasn't around, was he?"**_

Rei crossed a free arm over his chest as his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder; "No, he wasn't. How did you know, though?"

"_**You may not know this, but...**_

_**Lyra's father passed away when she was 5 years old."**_

He stopped in his tracks and parted his lips.

"Pika?" The Pikachu nudged the boy's shoulder- concerned.

"_**Poor girl grew up to be raised by her mother- whom forbade her from taking ownership of Pokemon, and had her pursue the path of a Kimono girl."**_

"_**No matter how much Lyra inwardly protested her mother's ambitions, she did not disappoint her, and went along with it for years to come..."**_

"_**At 13, she caught the press' attention, and soon immediately after, the world."**_

Rei was already seated on a bench- listening intently, and in disbelief.

"_**She went by the name 'Lady Kotone'. Sound familiar?"**_

Rei paused for a moment, then shook his head; "N-No... First I've heard of it."

Read let out a snort; _**"Which part of the world do you reside in, boy?"**_

"_**But anyway, listen to this... She was the only Kimono girl to attract people's attentions. In fact, she was the only one that they could specifically point out by name. Lady Kotone was not just a pretty face- but a moving beauty. At 14, she already had her own set of performances and had become a face the male public only fantasized about."**_

"_**When Lady Kotone was 15, she caught the attention Ecruteak's Gym Leader- Morty, and the two became a 'thing' a short while after."**_

"Lyra and Morty were together?" Rei asked unbelievably.

Read chuckled; _**"Mhm. I knew that would catch your attention."**_

Rei let out a scoff and leaned back in his seat.

"_**Their relationship was supposedly private, but... Her mother's constant boasting about her daughter's fame and beauty went a little overboard with the press- They found out about Mortimer and Lyra's relationship, and she called for a hang-up."**_

"_**Soon after that, Lyra and her mother traveled to Sinnoh when she was 16."**_

"_**Hmm... I don't know if you noticed, but do you recall Lyra's shiny Pachirisu, Kiki? I'd wager that Lyra caught it during her time in Sinnoh."**_

Before Rei could ask how, he was interrupted.

"_**Lyra was heavily intrigued in Pokemon, and studied them in secrecy without her mother's knowledge."**_

Rei's eyelids dropped halfway, and pressed his lips together.

_Lyra..._

"_**When she just become 17, she ran away from home to pursue the life of a Pokemon trainer."**_

"_**She started out her journey in New Bark Town, Johto- Her home and origin; and picked one of its 3 starter Pokemon with the help of her best friend, Ethan, Professor Elm, and Professor Oak..."**_

His silver eyebrows furrowed; "Professor Oak was in on this?"

"_**Right."**_ Read answered, then let out a deep sigh; _**"You know what goes after that... She trained and endured the painful encounters with that rival of her's to later on become a Champ- of both regions, of course."**_

Rei arched an eyebrow at Read taking a different and bitter tone at the mention of her rival.

He leaned in and moved the phone to his other ear; "Read. Lyra's rival..." He was suddenly fascinated; "...who is-"

"_**Tell me."**_ Read started- his voice playful all of a sudden; _**"The name- Silver Vincelli, does it...ring any bells?"**_

He drew his eyebrows together and pouted his lips.

He shook his head; "No."

Inwardly, he recalled the last name 'Vincelli'.

"_**Ah. That so? You mean you do not know Silver Giovanni Vincelli?"**_ Read elaborated more.

Rei's lips parted to an immediate/disbelieving; "Giovanni?"

A few years back, Rei used to work for Team Rocket's in their computer labs.

But that was when he went by a different name and identity.

He had only once seen Giovanni, but he never knew...

He never knew he had a son.

_Silver Vincelli._

"_**You know him, right?"**_ Read went on.

Rei did not answer.

If Read knew that much about Lyra, then there is no doubt that he'd looked into Rei's past life, as well.

Tiredly, he dropped his head and massaged his temples.

"_**Never to worry. You are now like a brother to me- There is absolutely nothing that I would gain from knowing all this."**_

"How _do_ you know, Read?"

It was a simple, and a straightforward answer that Rei predicted all along.

"_**Gomer."**_ He answered.

"I see."

Read chuckled lightly.

"_**We all have our own dirty secrets rattling in~"**_

Rei snorted, yet smiled; "Is that supposed to ease my worries?"

"_**Heads up, Rei~ You're looking for Lyra, right?"**_

He blinked and breathed a; "Yes!"

Read let out a; _**"Hmm."**_ In thought, then went on.

"_**Where could our little Commander be?~"**_

A moment of silence passed by before Read suggested.

"_**Rei. Have you ever been to the Kimono House in the city of Ecruteak?"**_

A ridiculous red blush overtook Rei's cheeks, and he gave an unimpressed look before crossing an arm tighter across his belly; "No. I haven't."

"_**Well, being as though she was once a Kimono Girl, there is a chance that she would also be staying there, as well. I mean, where else could she have gone to spend her last days in?"**_

Rei stood and ran a hand through his damp silvery hair- puffing out a foggy breath from his lips.

"_**Use your chances, boy. Besides all that, it'll be an opportunity for you to check it out, AND-"**_

"_**Get to know Lyra better~"**_

He blushed.

And scoffed.

"Alright. I'll go check it out- OH! And Read!"

"_**Hm?"**_

"...something bothers me about this man."

"_**'This man'?"**_

Rei nodded; "Unruly green hair. Icy green eyes... Eumeli- eh, Lyra's mom told me that he told her his name was Lance, but I highly doubt it.."

"_**That information is not getting me anywhere, Rei."**_ Read sighed in an unimpressed manner.

Rei fished out a Pokeball and called out his trusted Salamence- whom licked the boy's face in happiness.

Pushing his Salamence's face aside- smiling; "To Ecruteak." He answered.

"_**Come again?"**_

"Let's go to Ecruteak! From my knowledge, I hear they always hold parades from time to time in appreciation of the God representing the city!"

The 15 year old suddenly sounded beyond excited, and Read chuckled at this.

While in actuality, the boy was getting worried about his new Commander.

The 22 year old also sensed this.

"_**A parade, huh? Well," **_He chuckled.

"_**You're in luck, then. They seem to be holding a parade this evening. Should be fun~"**_

A smile crept its way across the silver haired boy's lips.

"_**Alright. I'll meet you there."**_

***click***

The boy squatted and opened his arms up for his Pikachu; "Com'ere, To-chan!"

The yellowy mouse let out a; "Chaa!~" And jumped into Rei's arms- hugging him.

Smiling warmly, Rei hugged his Pikachu with one hand and mounted his Salamence.

* * *

**Ecruteak- During the parade...**

A tall, and sexily handsomely muscular figure stood out and tall between the rest of people shrouding the area happily.

Dressed in a see-through olive green dress shirt that was barely tucked into his black denim pants, leaving the rest part of the shirt to be run over his ribs.

Black ankle boots were worn in place, and his left hand was gloved in a leather brown glove- covering his newly acquired insignia.

The shirt was form fittingly on his muscular shoulders, and whenever he moved, his muscles flexed attractively.

Girls would melt at his sight.

His wavy, long and beautiful brown hair was tied to a loose ponytail- leaving a few strands out to fall teasingly against the sides of his head.

It was Read- the Vaux' psychic.

His head was facing skyward, but in actuality, he was looking at his believed mother, or lover, standing at the edge of the Bell Tower- her back facing him as she was looking at his believed 'enemy', Silver.

His Caribbean green eyes glistened as he smirked, then slowly shake his head as he muttered; "You are too predictable, my dear girl..."

Scoffing, he pocketed his Poke Gear and turned around- stretching his long arms above his head; "Guess our boy Rei's gotta wait~"

He let out a; "Hmph?" And turned his head to find young girls in uchikakis smiling and squealing at him.

He smiled and walked towards them.

A girl with short black hair blushed madly at his approach, and she lowered her head down only to look at his large fist facing her.

"A rose must never cower, my dear~" And he flicked his wrist, and opened his fist revealing a bright rose petal resting in his palm.

Parting her lips in embarrassment, she accepted the rose petal and looked up at his handsome face.

He smirked and ran a finger under her chin as he walked away- leaving her to melt with her friends squealing louder.

* * *

**Kimono House- Lyra's Room(bathroom)**

They were in the bathtub- together, along with the egg cradled between Lyra's arms.

Silver was behind her- hugging her and kissing her shoulders slowly.

The 17 year old girl blushed and closed her eyes- throwing her head back against her lover; "Silver."

Smirking through her hair; "What?" He teasingly whispered.

Smiling, she dropped her head- shaking it slowly.

He'd embarrassed her enough for the night, but she went with it all the while pleasing him.

For instance, she's in a bathtub with him.

And they were both day naked.

It wasn't the first time they'd been naked together, but.. Well, bathing together was suggested by his truly.

And the idea of him being more perverted than ever never ceased Lyra's mind.

She didn't mind it at all.

She couldn't.

Even if he were originating from the man who forged life's darkest underbellies, she'd never bring herself to not loving him.

She placed her hands over his steely arms that enveloped her to his chest and tilted her head back against his shoulder- granting his lips access to her neck yet again.

Her Poke Gear rang.

She opened her eyes and parted her lips.

"Ignore it." Silver ordered haughtily against her ear.

And she did.

"Lyra-Byrd Takeda..." He started- catching her off-guard.

He looked at her and smiled warmly; "Elaborate." He said.

Smiling back- she settled her shoulders against him and answered; "That's my real given name. It was...hidden from me all those years." Her tone quieted.

Dropping his eyelids midway, Silver placed a cheek against her jawbone; "Regardless, you're my Lyra. And that settles it."

Letting out a soft chuckle, she closed her eyes again; "Hmm. Guess it does."

"And that insignia..." He started.

"I don't know what you were thinking- having it placed over such a beautiful body part."

Blushing at his remark, she gave an unimpressed look and kneed him to the ribs.

He winced and she backed away from him- whirling around to face him.

Pouting, she sat across from him and played with the foamy white bubbles overtaking the warm bath.

The egg was now held in between Silver's knees, then he held it between his large hands.

He looked at Lyra suggestively- grinning.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head; "Nothing."

She scoffed.

He dropped his head- his eyelids halfway.

"Still though... I wonder what that insignia's supposed to represent."

Lyra's lips parted; "Silver..." She breathed.

He stilled his gaze on the egg, and he blinked slowly; "Answer me this: Does it have to do with your 2 week absence?"

She drew her eyebrows together and looked down to her right- her eyelids dropping.

She heard him scoff; "I'll take your silence as a yes."

Her eyes found his, and she noticed that the sadness in his eyes mirrored her own.

His silvery eyes fell upon her insignia for one last time, before he averted them back to her eyes.

"To tell you the truth...

I don't wanna know what you've been up to, I just..."

"Silver..." Lyra's parted her lips sadly and leaned in towards him.

She took hold of the egg and hugged it to her chest- silence overtaking her once again.

Her eyes avoided his.

"Lyra." His hand held her cheek.

"You're going to look for your father, aren't you?"

She shot her eyes open and looked up to face him- her lips parting.

He carried a genuinely sad look in his face, and was for the very first time, smiling sadly at her.

She'd never seen him mask that smile.

And now that she has, it tore up her heart and she couldn't help the immediate tear that slid down her cheek.

His thumb brushed the tear away, and he carried a solemn expression.

Suddenly, her face was buried in his bare, muscular chest.

"I won't stop you..." He whispered against her hair.

She heard him exhale a shaky breath.

She tightened her eyes shut as the tears fought their way out.

Then,

His lips were all over her's again.

Then they were gone.

He had gotten out of the bathtub.

As he exited, she could have sworn she heard him mutter the words;

"The decision is yours."

She blinked.

She was alone.

"Silver..."

Her eyes looked down at her insignia, and she ran her fingers over it.

* * *

She sat on the edge of her bed- alone.

By her rested the egg.

In her hands she held a gleaming silver dagger with a bright red gem on the hilt.

It was Silver's dagger.

But why did he leave it for her?

She dropped her head and looked down at the dagger- holding it with utmost delicacy and fascination.

_'The decision is yours.'_

The words rung in her ear again.

Taking in a breath, she stood and took her robe off.

Minutes later, she was fully dressed.

She zipped up her black turtle neck jacket up to her neck, and slung her now packed bag over her shoulder.

She strapped her Poke ball belt around her waist, and walked herself out her room door, soon after, out of the Kimono House.

The parade was still going on.

And people crowded the streets instead of their houses.

She began her first step to her mutual adventure, only to have her stop.

_'The decision is yours'._

Her hand found her chest; "Silver..."

She looked up- as if searching for him in those very vast skies.

Looking back down, a smile ghosted her lips as a decision was made.

_I choose to stay._

Her smile widened, and she felt happy for coming with that decision.

And she thought; _How could I have been so blind and selfish? Silver had long gave up on his own goal into finding his own father when he'd began getting so committed to me... Why did I..?-_

As she whirled around to go tear up the city into finding him- she bumped into a hard chested figure.

Squinting her eyes shut, she moved her hand to her forehead and shook her head; "Nnh.. Sorr-"

But as she looked up, she froze upon seeing his face.

Her eyes widened, and her heart beat quicker than a stampede of Tauros.

Proton grinned and leaned his face in against her's.

Her legs trembled, but somehow...

Her feet were nailed to the ground, and she'd found it difficult to move.

She gulped as shivers ran through her from the feel of his bold cheek brushing against her's.

She inhaled a shaky breath, and she clenched her fists.

Against her ear, she could feel his warm breath as he whispered; "Follow along, or you'll die."

Without even realizing it, his hand was caressing her now smooth(and bare) neck tenderly(he had zipped down her jacket), then almost immediately after, his switchblade rolled off at the end of his coat's sleeve, and he pressed the tip of the blade against her neck teasingly.

Her eyes shook.

His lips were now on her jawline as he concluded; "And I would so sadly hate for that to happen~"

His green tussles were touching her face, giving her goosebumps.

The green haired Rocket Executive parted away from her, only to press a hand on her shoulder and whirl her around roughly.

He draped an arm around her shoulders and began to walk her away with him.

* * *

**Rei**

Moving around in Ecruteak was not easy- The city was crowded!

It was a good thing the boy carried a cool resolve, or else he knew he'd send out his Pokemon on a rampage to clear things up.

"Hold on tight, Tomo!" He put his hand up to grab his Pikachu, whom responded with a; "Pika Pika bi!"

Rei huddled the Pikachu to his chest with one arm, and used the other to push between the crowds of people.

_Damn... Times like these I wish I could high jump like Cosimo, or teleport willingly like Read... Maybe small enough like Ami, too... _The troublesome boy thought as he squeezed in between the people- desperate for his own personal space.

Upon standing on a clearing, the boy let out a sigh of relief, and exchanged looks with his Pokemon- chuckling.

"Feels good to move again, huh?" He grinned at his Pikachu- whom let out an agreeable; "Chaa!" And stretched its small arms up.

The silver haired boy chuckled, and poked Tomo's belly- causing it to giggle and laugh.

His laughter broke as he shot his steely blue eyes wide open and let out a painful choke of pain.

The Pikachu fell from his grasp.

His knees fell on the ground.

Wincing, his hand clutched at his shirt- his chest.

"Nnh..." He tightened his eyes shut and seethed.

"Pikabi!" Tomo jumped by his master's side in desperate concern.

Rei dropped his head- digging his fingers tighter against his shirt; "...Arceus.." He muttered- almost out of breath.

"...What is this..." Rei pulled his maroon hoodie up to reveal his pale flat chest- where his insignia was branded.

His insignia glowed a bright blue, and he shot his eyes open.

His lips parted as he thought quickly and covered it up- not to let anyone see it.

He hugged his knees in fear and looked around for any peeking toms.

He only watched as a tall, and depressed looking man with long red hair pass by him.

The man didn't even bother glancing at the 15 year old boy as he was in a gloomy world of his own.

He almost kicked Tomo, if it hadn't jumped out of the way.

Rei's eyelids dropped halfway, and he shivered- hugging his knees and pressing his hanging lower lip against them.

_Why do I feel this way?_ He frantically questioned his mind.

_What is this feeling?... This pain is entirely new to me..._

_And..._

_Why do I feel so terrorized?_

"Pika-chu!" The yellowy mouse tugged at the boy's jacket to snap him out of his depressing state.

He buried his face between his knees.

An audible breath escaped his lips- He was very much alive and in pain.

* * *

Lyra was tossed roughly against the alleyway's garbage cans.

She fell on the dirty ground- feeling weak, and pathetic.

Knitting her eyebrows together to an angered frown, she pushed herself off the ground and looked up at him- only to find his face...angrier.

He grit his teeth and quickly advanced towards her- pulling her up by her neck with one hand.

Out of breath, she held his wrist using both hands- pushing him away.

His grip was steely, and escaping him was out of the option.

He grinned maliciously; "Eumelia Hart." He started.

She shot her eyes open and hid a gasp.

That was her mother's name.

"A fine ass of a woman, I'll give'er that much." He snorted, then chuckled- shaking his head; "Nothing compared to you, doll face. Since you've got it all- mommy's face, and daddy's strength!"

She dug her nails into his wrist as much as her strength allowed her to.

His face leaned in against her's; "Speaking of your old man..."

He parted his lips wider, then pressed his ivory white teeth together to his usual grin- shaking his head- as if regretting letting slip of what he started, then threw her against the wall at the far off.

She let out a cry and squinted her eyes as her back roughly hit against the metallic wall with the bumpy surface.

Lyra slid against the wall- her rear hitting the ground.

She inaudibly gasped for air- a hand on her neck, the other pressed against her chest.

Her insignia.

It clutched at her heart, and she could barely speak.

Ignoring the pain, she parted her lips; "You know my father?"

Her voice came out whispery, and was barely able to catch Proton's sensitive hearing.

He smirked and cocked his head to the side; "Hm. Getting curious now, are we?"

His feet silently approached her- like a predator claiming his prey.

Her head was dropped, and she could only stare at his shadow as he approached her.

Her eyelids fell halfway, and her vision was getting blurry.

She hadn't the strength to move.

"Proton..." She mumbled- her voice husky and low.

But to her green haired enemy, it was the sweetest he'd heard.

Grinning; "Yes, my love?"

Her hand, however, slowly reached for her Poke ball belt.

A speedy blade slapped her hand away all too quickly.

Proton frowned and placed a hand on his hip; "Lyra...~"

He put a hand out; "Y'know I'm not here to play games with you."

Blood cascaded quickly from her hand.

She couldn't care less.

The 21 year old knelt before her all too closely, and placed a hand on his knee.

His expression was dead serious.

"What do you want, Lyra?" His voice feigned a pleading tone, as it came out more sicker and colder than usual.

She avoided his cat-eyed gaze, and looked away- breathing inaudibly; "..."

He leaned his face closer; "Hm? I didn't quite catch that..."

Her heart beat quickly, and she could hear it in her ears.

Frowning, Proton moved a hand to delicately hold her chin.

It was smooth under his finger, and as lifted her chin up to meet her eyes,

Want, and need immediately overtook him.

A genuinely new feeling to the terrifying man slapped hard against his chest.

"Lyra..." He mouthed inaudibly.

She closed her eyes- not wanting to look at his sinister green eyes any further.

Goosebumps caused her skin to tremble as his thumb pressed against her lower lip gently.

_Get away! _She voicelessly screamed.

She could feel his ironically warm breath now against her lips- predicting his intention.

That- she could not allow.

Lyra flicked her eyes open.

Completely siding all the pain away, she gripped her bleeding palm tightly, and threw it against his cheek.

To his surprise, he fell against his back, and shot his eyes open as his hand trailed his newly formed bruise.

Sitting up, he stared at her in disbelief, and anger; "You...bitch!" He seethed as he tackled her.

However, with her new found strength, she dodged her upcoming attack by somersaulting a good meter apart from him.

His forehead hit the wall, and rage welled up inside him.

_The bitch is asking for it! _His evil grin told him.

He looked at her over his shoulder to notice her shaky body barely standing.

Her hand, however, held a gleaming silver dagger with an expensive red jewel at the hilt.

He shot his eyes open- _That dagger!_

_That can wait... _He pressed his lips together at siding the need for an explanation aside, and stood up.

Lyra spread her legs and stood in a fighting position completely new to her, and grit her teeth.

Her dagger was in its battle position- as if inviting Proton for a fight.

Grinning again, he licked his lips tentatively and got his own serpent switchblade out in a ranger position- He had a fetish for strong women, and Lyra is his newfound fetish- his love.

The two fighters accordingly clashed at each other, and to Proton, it all ended quicker than he expected.

However,...

He had no intention of planting a blade to her hip.

And ironically,

It was not his,

It was Silver's dagger.

His hand quickly removed itself from her's- that protected the dagger.

He shot his eyes open as she bit her lower lip, and plucked the dagger out- causing the crimsony blood to sprinkle out, and trickle against Proton's disbelieving face.

He gasped inaudibly and stepped back- his switchblade in hand.

Her knees hit the ground, and she let out a shaky breath.

"Lyra?" But that was not his voice, it was someone else's.

Looking around frantically, he pocketed his switchblade, and fled the scene- Leaving Lyra with a warning; "Don't die!"

* * *

**Rei**

Neglecting the pain, the boy forced himself to stand.

"Pika..." His Pikachu's nose sniffled at the air.

Arching an eyebrow, the boy only shook his head and pressed tight at his temples.

"Pika Pika bi..." His Pikachu ran around Rei frantically- as if wanting to get its attention.

It stood in front of its trainer and tugged at his pants; "Pika.."

"Nnh... What is it, To-"

"KABII!" The Pikachu's ear's perked quickly, and he jumped as his head shot at a certain direction, and took off running.

"Tomo!" Rei threw a hand out before his feet took off after him- running.

Rei dove in between the crowds to where his Pikachu took off- calling out after his Electric mouse Pokemon.

"Wait up!"

* * *

**Proton**

Proton's feet were godly in speed, and a frustrated tear flew out of his eyelashes.

It was dark,

Like his heart.

His world.

Sensing an upcoming presence, his feet pulled to a halt, and he immediately dodged a swift kick that was aimed at him.

However, as he dodged, his attacker teleported before his eyes and powerfully jabbed him in the stomach, and Proton fell back on the ground- grinning upon recognizing his playmate.

He chuckled- blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Read." He started.

The long haired brunette smirked coldly- an entirely different side in him, and flexed his arm muscles to a fighting stance.

"Proton. Why am I not surprised?"

His large hands were ready to jab the 21 year old even further.

Proton stood, and spat out the blood- taking out his switchblade and playing with it.

He cocked his head; "You _sensed_ my presence? How touching!~"

Read let a scoff rumble through his throat, and he nodded his head at Proton; "Hardly~ Your filthy stench was so overwhelming, its a clear giveaway!~"

At this, Proton chuckled and shook his head- thinking up a strategy to deliver him a quick and instant death.

As the two stood- encircling each other like wild dogs, it was evidenced that they are of the same exact height.

Read, however, was slightly more bulkier.

Whereas Proton was slimmer and paler in skin tone.

"So," Read started- glaring icily at the younger man- his smirk not wavering.

"Who's blood have you spilled this time?" He nodded his head at Proton's face- referencing at Lyra's blood stains.

Grinning wildly, Proton arched his eyebrows musingly; "Oh? You mean you can't tell? What happened to all that...magic, and trickery?"

Read chuckled softly and shook his head; "Unlike you, Proton, I am not some ankle-biting dog."

"Touche~" Proton smirked.

Read grinned; "Guess I'll have to do it the hard way~"

He aimed a kick, and Proton ducked quickly, slashing the blade towards Read's neck before he teleported and appeared behind him.

Proton front flipped in avoidance of an upcoming hit, and whirled around to face the man.

He grinned and tapped his first finger at his green haired head; "This one's a special case~"

Then, his expression turned serious- almost intimidating; "You know you can never read my mind, Read."

At this, Read smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and blindingly teleported before Rei- powerfully kneeing him to the gut.

Proton was only able to cut a thin slice across Read's chest.

It barely bled.

Read grinned and cocked his head- his eyebrows arched; "Like I said, we'll do this- The hard way~"

Proton smirked and took a ranger's fighting position with his knife- wiping at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

**Lyra**

Rain began to pour again slowly.

And people began to cheer loudly from the distance.

A pathetic smile crossed the 17 year old girl's lips.

"Hh..." She turned her back against the rough ground, and stared up at the rainy sky as she layed there...bleeding.

A hand resting on her wound, while as the other held Silver's dagger on the ground.

Her chest rose up and down as she breathed silently.

Gray clouds shrouded the sky- obscuring her view of the moon, and she frowned at that.

Lyra winced.

_Deep wound..._

She looked to her right at where her red backpack was, and sighed in relief.

It was neatly placed against the wall.

_The egg must be still intact, then... _She thought reassuringly.

Her vision began to blur- reminding her of the vague taste of death.

And as so,

All she began to think about was her father.

Her mother.

Silver...

And Ethan, wherever he may have wandered off to.

As she shut her eyes, the pang in her chest made her think about the tough opponents she'd faced weeks ago.

The powerful trainers that were to be obliged to her commands.

The Special Unit Vaux- whom are to be banded together tonight.

A pathetic chuckle escaped her lips.

And she bitterly thought of how much she hated for Proton to be taking her life.

_I won't fall by an enemy's hand! _She stubbornly convinced herself- clutching Silver's gift tighter.

_So, I'll just... _Her eyelids were heavy, and she let them overtake her eyes.

She rolled over to her right- opening her eyes for one last time as a pair of familiar boots stood before her.

"_Sleep." _Her lover finished for her.

She smiled, and closed her eyes.

_I love you,_ "Silver..." She faintly breathed.

Kneeling down, however, was not the figure of said lover.

The silver haired boy's body shook, as he exchanged looks with his frightened Pikachu, then back at Lyra.

His shaky hand found her unrealisticly cold face, and he gulped.

Too frightened to check her pulse, he just swallowed and moved his hands towards her.

He picked her unresponsive body up- bridal style.

She was like a rag doll, and her lack of response disturbed him, and he could barely keep his legs from shaking.

Walking back, he slung her heavy red back pack over his shoulder all the while holding her tight in his arms.

Tomo merely skipped behind the boy as he took off running as fast as he could with the weak bodied girl in his arms.

* * *

**Read & Proton**

Read's hand aglowed where his insignia was planted, and he gasped inaudibly before teleporting- all the while avoiding a stab from his opponent's blade.

Proton saved himself from falling over, and turned around frantically- awaiting for Read to reappear.

However, having last more than five minuted without the 22 year old suddenly appearing confirmed that he'd gone off somewhere- Leaving Proton ticked off.

He scoffed and flicked his switchblade back in the hem of his sleeve; "Tch... That bastard."

Looking back down at his palm, the dry blood reminded him of her, and he was left to mope around depressed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Silver**

Fireworks ablazed the sky.

Silver so sadly looked up and frowned.

_Fireworks on a night like this...? _

"Yeah! This is the best night ever! Fireworks and rain! Rain and fireworks! Ecruteak parades are awesome!"

A kid boasted to his friend as they ran by Silver.

Shaking his head, he kicked his foot at the ground and began to walk away.

_I beg to differ..._

* * *

**A/N:** My neck is sobbing.

There is a part two to this- But as a head's up, I'll tell you that it will be thought back to by Rei(since he's the one that basically saved her).

Anyway, I'm really tired now.

So, ciao!~

**R E V I E W !~** (...please?)


	19. Ch18: Eternal White

**A/N:**This chapter follows after the previous event chapter (which still takes place a year ago).

Hope you enjoy~

PS. Sorry for the wait.

**READ!~ **

* * *

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

**R&R.**

* * *

******Ch. 18: Eternal White**  


_The path to Heaven_

_is not a steady~_

* * *

"White."

The 18 year old lip synced repetitively as the automatic door opened before him, letting out a 'whoosh.'

North let out a sigh first before walking into yet another White hall.

The elite couldn't help but notice how the walls and concrete flooring was cleansed with white. The only elements that stood out in the hospital's interior were the faces and bodies of the nurses and doctors, the doors to offices and patients' rooms, the windows, whom he recalled to have reflected a beaming moon light into the white halls that it almost snatched his perfect 20/20 eyesight.

Several nurses with smiles plastered on their faces passed by the male and gave out a sweet "Good morning" along with a bow in greeting.

North only nodded as he slightly pulled his peaked hat up in ditto (he was on a hurry).

A bouquet of white lilies were gently smothered under his arm. They were all that were being sold in the flower standout down the stairs, which almost drove him insane. Of course he couldn't just walk in empty handed. But the hospital's interior gave out this...aura, to which he mind-noted of being in Heaven...

North shrugged it off and inserted the code-in for the special patient's room.  
The word "Access" popped up the key-pad's mini screen and North pushed the door open and stepped inside.

His saffron eyes immediately pressed their gaze on the patient herself, as she slept in the white princess bed. Her eyes were shut and her lips were straightened to a ghostly pout.

Feathered lustrous brown hair spread across the white pillow, and her bangs were tussled all over her face.

By her side were the 5 other unit members.

Rei was the first one to be noticed (as he was sitting on a chair by her bed and biting his nails) - eye bags and fatigue evident in his features. Cosimo was standing next to Ami with his hand placed on her small shoulder. Brick was standing tall by Rei's side, and finally, Read- who's handsome features were exhausted with fatigue, has his hands stuffed in his pockets and pressed the tip of his forehead against the window. The 3 but Read and Rei diverted their attentions to the 18 year old as he entered.

But of course, Read predicted his presence long before they did.

Not so much as predict as he'd seen him.

"The ill's stench disturbs you, brother?" The 22 year old started ghostly- staring at the younger elite's reflection through the window.

North placed the bouquet on a nearby coffee table. He took his peaked hat off and took steps towards the sleeping beauty. He placed his hand on her forehead and brushed his thumb against it.

The other 3 Vaux members exchanged looks with one another.

Rei's tired steely blue eyes eyed North's hand movements on Lyra's head slowly- as if he were watching a doctor take care of his patient.

. . .

He wanted to swat his hand away.

"Read. Correct me if I'm wrong, but..." His saffron eyes averted towards said man's muscular back; "A lack of sleep is especially jeopardizing towards your health more than-"

Read crossed towards him and smirked at North pathetically.

For a brief moment, and for the first time ever, the older man glared at the younger man icily before he walked outside, signaling him to follow after.

"Very well." North said and walked after the older man.

Cosimo, Brick, and Ami followed short.

As they were out in the hall, Read crossed his arms and rested his back against the wall.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was reserving every amount of energy, albeit little, by leaning against the walls.

He also knew that North sensed that.

"Where's Rei?" North asked as he eyed the other members, whom all pointed to the patient's room.

North shook his head and pinched his temples.

"Well, its been 2 days." Read started- stating the obvious(which was not something he'd do out of character).

"Yeah." Ami repeated.

"Do you think she's in a coma?" Brick asked.

"I...doubt that." North crossed his arms- feigning reassurance.

"Well, what is it then?"

But North said nothing.

How could he? He's not the doctor.

"Did you contact snake-neck?" Cosimo finally started.

North nodded. "Yes. He said he'll be here, and- non of us should worry, alright?"

A sly chuckle rumbled through the 22 year old's throat; "Heh~ Make sure you convince our technician in there~"

"Yeah! Rei-Rei's been in there for 2 days!" Ami piped in.

North couldn't help but roll his eyes sarcastically.

"She screwed herself up already...  
Got stabbed in the gut and went out cold! I mean... She lost A LOT of blood! If my boy, Rei didn't find her in the first place, then she would have-"

"Cosimo." Read calmly interrupted the 17 year old chatterbox- looking at the 8 year old girl, then back at the blue haired man.

Immediately, the 17 year old realized what he had done and bit his tongue.

Ami looked down at her shoes as her lips began to tremble.

Smiling reassuringly, Read knelt down towards her and took her into a warming hug; "There, there..."

She cried.

North's stern eyebrows furrowed sympathetically, and he began to think about how much this little girl's been through.

Ami is an extraordinaire of a Pokemon trainer- especially for a girl her age.  
And from what North knew, Ami was an orphan with no records of her true parents. That, was of course before Gomer took her in like the rest of the Vaux members.

However, he always seems to have a fatherly approach towards Ami.

North thought back to his fellow Vaux members- They all came in troubled a month or so ago.

They were the odd ones in society.

Gomer saw them as being greater, and issued them as a secret elite force.

Looking back at each of the elites before they joined hands,

Lyra came from Johto and championed Kanto and her own region in an odd shortage of time. She has special connections with Pokemon, especially her Lugia, from what North heard.

North once worked for the army but was stopped from pursuing because of his young age. Gomer found him and offered him a position in Vaux, and North...could not refuse.

Cosimo was and still is an athlete- an acrobat, really.

He came in with Rei to Orre, whom jokingly stated that Cosimo worked with Mankies in a Pokemon circus.

Rei's past is a mystery- which makes him a bit ambiguous around here.

The same goes with Read- who appears to be able to read people's minds and masters any forms of trickery and magic.

Brick, believe it or not, was once a bodyguard of an important figure in the government. He appears to be friendly towards Ami the most- a serene brotherly approach.

And that is all there is to it in terms of background.

Well, its all that North knew about them.

He knew there's more to it than just your simple and brief profiling- He didn't want to intrude in their affairs.

Read lifted Ami off the ground and handed her to Brick, before the younger giant nodded and walked away.

As they left, Read and North looked at Cosimo.

Read had his arms crossed over his chest, while North glared icily at the younger man.

The blue haired boy blinked; "What?"

North angrily stepped towards him; "**IDIOT!** You don't talk about shit like that in front of Ami! Where's your head at?"

Among all the Vaux members, Cosimo seemed to agitate North the most.

Cosimo arched his eyebrows and blinked his duo-colored eyes; "I-"

North pulled him by the collar; "Have you any idea what its like- the familiarity of the concept of death at that young age?" His voice was ice-cold and bitter.

The blue haired man widened his eyes open and resisted retaliating as he looked into North's intimidating reddening eyes.

They looked like they were digging deep into his soul, and Cosimo...was actually intimidated.

Gulping, and unwillingly, he shook his head- a simple 'no' was mouthed in his lips.

Blinking irritably, the 18 year old former soldier arched an eyebrow; "No, huh?"

He released him and took in a breath.

He took his peaked hat off and ran his hand over his coal black tussles; "Okay." He breathed.

Capping his hat back on, he nodded another; "Okay."

Read eyed the younger men coolly.

"Here's what you'll do:" North started.

"You will go back to the hotel we're currently staying at. You'll find Ami and tell her that the Commander is just sleeping and will be up before she knows it and that there is literally NOTHING that's worth crying over- DEATH was just a slip of your tongue."

The 17 year old blinked and furrowed his eyebrows; "Nothi-"

"Do I make myself clear?" North added- having the younger teen smitten up and nod; "Yessi- Yessir!"

Nodding, North coldly crossed his way towards the 17 year old, where he cuffed his hands on his upper arms; "Now stand up straight- Man up! I don't want you looking like that when the little girl sees you. You won't seem as convincing, then."

Read rolled his eyes and smiled.

Nodding again, the spiky haired acrobat stood up straight and ran out the hall- catching up with Brick and Ami.

As they were all out of sight, the taller, long haired man looked at the shorter elite- whom closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Impressive~ So what position was this Second in Command in during the soldiering days, hm?~" Read started- smirking deviously at North, whom coolly opened his eyes to briefly eye him, then looked away.

"Funny. I thought you're done with your snooping into all our minds..." He responded.

Chuckling softly, the older man merely shook his head; "_Snooping_ is an awfully nasty word, don't you think?~"

He shook his head; "Not really. It fits you like a glove."

Again, the 22 year old chuckled; "Oh my~ You're just like our sleeping beauty here~ Albeit you're lacking the beautiful face and body~"

Snorting, the 18 year old merely crossed his arms; "I will take that as a compliment."

Read chuckled once more.

"Is _Read_ even your _real_ name, or is it something you picked up for troll-purposes?"

Read grinned and shook his head; "If laughing were appropriate now, then...~" But the flamboyantly handsome man stopped and huffed out a sigh.

He faced the patient room's door, and nodded at it.

North followed his gaze.

"Imagine; If Lyra Byrd hadn't come over to Orre, we would have been under _his_ command."

"I am aware." North answered solidly.

"I heard that he found her bloodied in an empty dark ally."

"A stab wound with a dagger that happened to be in her possession."

He looked up at Read and tilted his head; "A suicide attempt?"

Read's Caribbean green eyes wandered to the side before he pushed himself off the wall again and uncrossed his arms; "That's unlikely." He furrowed his eyebrows.

North suddenly realized something, and he looked down in thought; "The prints didn't belong to her. I checked the dagger and..."

"She was sparring with someone~" Read remarked sarcastically.

"Apparently, for her life..."

"Hmph." Read closed his eyes, and recalled something else; "I ran into a Rocket Executive the evening she was- Huh... Why do I feel like I just lost quotients of my intelligence?"

He was exhausted.

He was beyond tired.

North flicked his eyes open and faced Read; "A Team Rocket Executive? Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

Read shrugged a muscular shoulder; "I didn't think it were wise to get everyone worked up more than they already were."

North saw through the logic and bit his tongue.

He merely looked down lowly.

A moment of silence passed by before North spoke again.

"Its unlike me to ask, but..."

"Yes?" Read forced his signature smile.

"Am I the only one that finds Rei to be...?" He finished his question with a scoff.

Read crossed his arms again and grinned; "Lyra is quite attractive, yes?~ Even lovelier than most of the women I've met in my entire lifetime. You rarely meet remarkably strong and beautiful women. But the question as to whether or not Rei's fallen for her..."

"Its not our place- We can't answer that. But its true~ He seems to be quite attached to her for reasons beyond those that I have namely mentioned."

North placed a hand on his chin- as if in thought; "I heard that her defeating him broke his streak of zero losses."

"Maybe it has to do with a strong sense of rivalry?" North suggested.

Chuckling, Read flicked his first finger and closed his eyes briefly; "Now _that_ is impossible~"

North arched an eyebrow.

"Lyra Byrd couldn't possibly rival her skills with anyone but _him_."

"_Him_?" North repeated- a hand on his hip.

"Her rival _slash_ lover...~" Read dropped his eyelids halfway and formed a small 'o' with his lips.

His remark was bitter and sarcastic.

"And who might that be?" He was intrigued.

The 22 year old sighed and faced the ceiling- biting his lower lip; "Silver Vincelli." His tired green eyes averted towards North's; "You know him?"

North shook his head 'no'.

Crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the nearby wall; "A power-hungry trainer who seeked more power..."

A yawn escaped the older man's lips, and he grinned before poking North's chest lightly; "Lyra melted his icy heart~"

The former soldier knotted his eyebrows irritably and before he said something, the older man's groggy legs had him almost collapse.

North glared at the older man as he skillfully held him by the side- he was ridiculously heavy; "Idiot! You're supposed to-"

But Read merely shook his head and parted from the younger and smaller man.

He allowed himself to collapse dramatically against Lyra's patient's room; "Lyra..."

He closed his eyes and inhaled- smiling sheepishly; "I want to dream with Lyra..."

North approached the older man and placed his hands on his broad muscular shoulders; "Read..."

"Mmh..." Groaned the older man.

The younger man gently pulled him along with him; "Come'on. Get yourself a good night's slee-"

Read double-lidded his eyes open and barely stood up straight; "...brother.. The whiteness of this place disgusts you to no ends." As he said that, he fell into a small fit of enigmatic chuckles.

North furrowed his eyebrows at Read; "..." He parted his lips.

Read lightly flicked his own forehead and smirked; "I was just forewarn of our conversation-to-be." He looked at the smaller man and pressed his shoulders; "Speak. I tire of people's thoughts." He said.

The suited young man faced sideways- blinking slowly; "Its just that-"

"Yes?" Read encouraged.

North looked up at the taller man and settled his shoulders; "...noticed how white everything is?" He started in a barely audible voice- surprising the older man.

"Hm?" The older man tilted his head.

"...and how perky the nurses are in here?" North furthered his question.

Before Read could answer, the younger man shook his hands off his shoulders slowly and took his peaked hat off- running his fingers through his silky black locks again; "Its driving me mad, I swear." He finished- tiredly.

Read scoffed; "Heh~ Don't you get it? This hospital... It is like an artificial peace of Heaven to push people's hopes up of their afterlife."

"You can barely keep your sanity intact if you were to reside in a place like this for long... What with all the white and...happy~" He smirked, then ran a hand through his beautiful auburn locks.

"Then why-"

"Obvious, really. To this day, everyone relates the color 'white' to all those otherworldly beautiful and peaceful things~"

North lidded his eyes and simply nodded- mouthing the word, 'Heaven.'

Nodding, Read grinned; "Right."

He faced the ceiling- as if to emphasize his point; "Hey, North... Please tell me you know of all those color theories..."

North faced his shoes- a polished black.

He blinked slowly at the contrast of his shoes and the white flooring; "Color symbolism... A whole lot of opinions, if you ask me."

"What does the color 'white' make you think of?" He asked all too quickly.

Snorting, "Milk...Clouds...Wingulls and Pelippers- What does that have to do with anything?" He looked at Read, whom suddenly smirked coldly and said the following;

"Death...Purity...Heaven..."

North's eyebrows twitched and his eyes restlessly drifted towards Lyra's room.

"A warrior's end is his death, the angels purify his bloody soul, and a golden throne awaits him in Heaven~"

North's eyelids dropped halfway; "..."

Suddenly, Read clapped his hand over the 18 year old's shoulder, "White puts your mind at ease...It whites it out of your worries..."

The 18 year old looked up at the 22 year old; "Read..."

He softly smiled, "Rest." He said.

"You needn't worry."

"But-"

"Our Lyra's an angel. She's no warrior, North."

"The equator between life and Heaven, huh?" North placed a hand on his neck; "Its strange... We all feel this connection towards her..."

Read dropped his eyelids halfway and looked at his gloved hand at where his insignia was branded.

"Anyway, let's call Rei."

But the older man put a hand out- stopping him; "Don't."

"I've already tried. If he chooses to remain by her side, then let him. He'll only feel at ease when she's peacefully sleeping next to him."

Shrugging his shoulder, North coolly nodded; "Let's go."

As Read's eyes took to examining the hospital's mechanics, he smiled, "Devon Corp for the win~" He whispered to himself.

The younger elite walked by the psychic's side; "Think you can walk on your own?"

Chuckling lowly, the man of sheer handsomeness responded; "Well, that certainly seems like a better idea than you carrying me around~"

North shook his head and let dry laugh rumble through his throat; "...hilarious."

* * *

Gloomy piano music was playing.

"Melancholia..." Whispered the young man.

It was barely audible, but a bartender, being a bartender, had sensitive and caring ears that caught what he was saying.

Looking over his tubby shoulder, he shook his head and let out a sigh at the flamin' redhead.

A regular visitor.

He liked him because he always kept quiet and didn't spill his beans like most sore drunks did.

Letting out a deep and tired breath, the half drunk redhead stretched his long bare fingers against the counter and imitated typing at the the piano keys.

Grinning, Phil let out a low chuckle, "Looks like we have ourselves a pianist here."

Taking Silver's now empty glass of whiskey, he winked at him; "A professional, too."

Ignoring him, the 18 year old formed a small 'o' with his lips as he stared into a far off distance and time- his fingers moving in exact accordance with the piano music that was being played in the background.

"Y'know, kid... Fer whatever's upsettin' you n'all..." Started Phil, leaning in against the counter and pouring a drink for someone.

Silver's eyes didn't as if bat- fixed into the distance.

The bartender moved towards him; "Well, see here.. I always say to just man up and give in to life's misfortunes."

Chuckling reassuringly, he moved a hand towards Silver's shoulder, which he immediately moved away from reach.

"Fuck off." The upset 18 year old coolly said- his silver eyes _still _fixed into the distance.

His fingers continued to collide softly and accordingly over the counter, and paused them when he sensed a stop to the song.

Unbeknownst to Phil, the younger man knew the song.

The piano music stopped, and the piano player stood tall as everyone in the bar applauded him.

As the clapping died out, a towering shadow stretched over Silver's paused hands.

The young man blinked slowly then rested his forehead against his knuckle.

The empty stool on his left was no longer empty.

The tipsy 18 year old twitched his brows as he inhaled his intruder's scent of a surprisingly pleasing flowers and faint nicotine.

"Ye sunk the entire bar into the deep blue," Phil's voice almost had Silver jump.

Letting his shoulders settle, the redhead let out a tired sigh and shook his head as the bartender went on talking to the man who played the piano, "Well done!" He added with a chuckle.

"So what can I get ye t'drink? Its on the house."Phil offered- his voice taking a different type of generosity.

Silver pressed the sides of his foreheads and let out an inaudible tired sigh for the millionth time this evening.

"_B_ourbon. On the rocks."*

Handsome, rugged, and muscular are adjectives that came into mind when Silver heard the man's voice.

He let a scoff tremble through his lips at the mere thought of it, and a voice he ever-so-cherished played in his mind.

"_**Bourbon. On the rocks."**_

Silver's arm enveloped his heavy glass and he took a sip of his whiskey.

_Lyra's favorite drink..._

His eyelids dropped halfway.

His silvery eyes traveled to his left.

He squinted his eyes as he caught a glint of metal.

Silver's lips parted slowly.

_A metallic arm..._

It let out a soft metallic hum as it appeared to flex.

Upon realizing that he'd been staring at it a lot, he immediately turned to busy himself with his drink, which appeared to be empty.

So Silver took to stirring up the ice in his glass- enjoying the low clunks it resonated into his ears.

"Would y'like me to fill 'er up?"

Phil's voice almost had Silver jump.

He looked at the tubby bartender, eyes slightly awide, lips ajar.

Closing his lips, he nodded his heavy head and passed him the glass.

The bartender chuckled and took the glass, "Alright, then."

He turned and poured Silver a new glass o'whiskey.

He turned and held it in his hand- a gleaming caramel color.

Silver stared at it in awe.

"That's a beautiful color." Started the former enigmatic voice.

Silver's eyes averted to his metallic arm and watched his metallic fingers lightly tap against the wooden counter as he spoke, "Gained from its Oak Barrels. No red. No yellow."

He fisted his metallic hand into a fist, "A real natural."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, then looked back at Phil, whom let out a chuckle and handed Silver the glass.

"Y'know yer stuff, there, stranger." He spoke to the man.

The man let out a low chuckle that sounded so masculine and enigmatic.

Pressing the glass against his lower lip, Silver finally decided to take a peak at the mysterious man.

Slowly, he let his eyes travel from the man's metallic hand...

Big shoulders...

Built chest...

A whisk of long black hair that shook as he turned his head towards Silver's general direction.

Silver inhaled as he caught the man looking directly at him.

Pale as a ghost.

He had sculpted-like overly handsome features.

Dark gray eyes that appeared lighter in color due to the reflection of the pallid lights.

They were beautiful, and looked to be staring into Silver's soul- intimidating him.

The corners of his lips curved to a smile, causing small attractive dimples to appear by his mouth.

Silver furrowed his eyebrows and felt literally appalled at how handsome the man was.

He immediately turned around and grabbed for his whiskey glass.

"Can't blame you for the long face." Said the mystery man.

Silver knotted his eyebrows and turned to glare at him, only to find him unpocketing a red cigarettes packet with the drawing of a crimson Gyarados.

The redhead squinted his eyes at the cigarettes packet, _Tatsuya Grins... _It said.

"Its been quite the night." The man lipped the cigarette at tip of his mouth and lit it up.

His piercing gray eyes averted to Silver and he smiled, exhaling a faint red smoke from the cigarette.

Silver arched an eyebrow.

The cigarette had an odd aromatic scent with a dose of nicotine and herbs.

He scrunched his nose.

The man grinned and offered.

Silver let out a scoff but took one anyway.

He let the man light up the cigarette for him.

He tasted it, then exhaled the crimsony smoke.

Strange, but not bad at all.

The cigarette itself had Japanese characters on it.

Silver looked at it and arched an eyebrow before the man said, "Strong like a dragon."

Silver looked at him to find his eyes distantly staring into the cigarette in his own large left hand, the human hand, "Or rather, a Tatsuya, in Japanese."

"A single puff of the dragon's breath could kill a man." He chuckled and shook his head, "And a dragon's tooth is used for good luck."

He looked at Silver and grinned, "Superstitions."

The 18 year old shrugged a shoulder and let the red smoke escape his lips.

He was still trying to register the red smoke that clouded them.

He furrowed his eyebrows and watched it simmer about.

His eyelids dropped halfway.

He was beginning to feel like a dragon himself.

His attention was brought back when he heard the man glance at his cellphone's screen, then pocket it.

The long haired man stood to reveal a very tall man of great physical built.

He put out his cigarette and chugged the rest of his Bourbon.

He was wearing a long black coat with a dark gray dress shirt unbuttoned just enough to reveal his collar bone.

Phil glanced back at him, "Leavin' already?"

The man smiled and nodded, "The Bourbon's the finest I've had. I thank you."

The tubby man blushed and threw a hand out, "Anytime, stranger. Y'should stop by again sometime."

As the bartender turned to busy himself with other customers, the man placed more than enough cash on the counter even though Phil offered it on the house.

He looked at Silver and let a soft grin grace his lips- revealing a perfect set of white teeth.

The redhead looked at the counter to find a new fresh cigarette besides him.

"Its been a pleasure." He said,

He walked behind him, towards the door, "Fare the well, _S_ilver."

Silver shot his eyes open and turned around- gasping inaudibly, "Wait, how did you-"

But the man was already gone out, and beyond.

* * *

A tanned man of large built stood outside the Bell Tower's majestic gates.

He was clad in white, as always, with his gleaming brown hair stylishly swept backwards.

He looked at his white comfort boots, and let a sigh escape his lips.

Only seconds after, did three figures step in from the shadows.

One was a figure of a woman with large hips and a voluptuous body.

She was clad in a white uniform of sorts, an R on her large chests.

Her lipstick was as red as her hair.

On her opposite, stood a thin tall man with a wicked vibe about him.

He had light blue hair and mirroring colored eyes that were so cold and intimidating.

In the middle, stood their leader.

Taller, and impressively larger in built.

Donned in a usually expensive suit.

By his legs, purred his Persian.

He stood as he was at a good and 'safe' distance apart from the tanned man.

"Gomer." He started- his voice filled with seriousness and malice.

The tattoo-necked man nodded back in greeting, "Giovanni."

"How have you been?" Started the cruel man, a grin appearing in his features- revealing white teeth.

Gomer smiled, "You tell me."

A cold laugh escaped Giovanni's lips.

The Vaux chief knotted his eyebrows, "My unit's Commander's currently being hospitalized. I needn't even speculate that one of your men was behind it."

Archer shot Giovanni a look before his boss put a hand out- his cold eyes fixed on Gomer's.

"Let us not point fingers here, old friend. My men were merely sent to investigate."

Gomer snapped, "An investigation does not includ-"

He stopped at he was held at gunpoint in blinding speed by Archer.

From what Gomer knew, Archer is a perfect shot.

Literally.

Giovanni smiled maliciously and put his hands out, furrowing his eyebrows in a feigned understanding manner, "Come now, Gomer."

"Please do not force me to initiate an action I will regret."

Gomer furrowed his eyebrows.

Archer back-stepped back to Giovanni's side- his revolver's gunpoint still aimed at Gomer.

"Where are the parasites?"

This question took Gomer aback.

He furrowed his eyebrows and shot his eyes open- parting his lips.

The look Giovanni had on his face next was clearly out of annoyance, "My company has funded your research on the seven parasites. Care to explain what befell them?"

Gomer swallowed, "..."

Giovanni smirked, "I wish you would keep reminding yourself of who's running the show."

The tanned man looked down, his saffron eyes drifting to the corner, "I know." He said.

Giovanni grinned and clasped his hands together, "Good."

Gomer stood and walked away, his shoulder almost brushing against Giovanni's.

He paused when the Rocket Leader said, "I absolutely despise liars. They are the filth of mankind."

The tanned man knotted his eyebrows, "What are you trying to infer?"

Giovanni closed his eyes and lips as a chuckle rumbled through his throat.

Gomer quieted a bit and walked away.

"Sleep at peace, old friend." Giovanni said quietly as the man walked away- opening his eyelids halfway.

Across from him now, stood a familiar tall figure of the enigmatic black haired man with the prosthetic titanium arm.

Ariana gasped.

Archer blinked and holstered his gun, "Mister Takeda."

A smile graced Giovanni's cold lips as he regarded his friend with a nod.

* * *

"**Night meets Day, Day meets Night, and Lyra Byrd never stops hitting those stupid books!" Ethan exclaimed- throwing his arms out dramatically.**

**A growl could be heard from his best friend, whom was seated by her desk- several large books set on the table.**

**She looked over her shoulder at the amber eyed boy, "Clam your mouth shut, or the next thing you'll be feeding on are Kiki's fur balls!"**

**Said Pachirisu let out a yawn as it slept on Lyra's pink pillow on the bed.**

**Ethan knotted his eyebrows in a disgusted manner and walked towards her- hands on hips.**

**She had several encyclopedia books opened at the page of Feraligatrs and their habitats. **

"**Pokemon encyclopedia books again?" He sighed- arching his eyebrows.**

"**Yeah~ Better than your hentai collection~" She placed a knuckle on her chin and tilted her head to the side- staring at him icily.**

**The ravenette blushed and waved a fist out, "Shut up! Its _not_ hentai! Its manga!"**

**The 15 year old brunette rolled her cocoa eyes, "Right~"**

"**What's going on here?" A new velvety voice joined in.**

**The duo both turned around to find Morty with his Gengar standing by Lyra's room's door frame.**

**Lyra and Ethan pointed at each other and started pointing out nonsensical things.**

**Well, they were nonsensical to Morty's ears, that is.**

**The wheat haired blonde arched an eyebrow, then placed a hand at the back of his head, "...please don't force me into ordering my Gengar to hypnotize you into sleeping."**

**At this, the pair of 15 year old clammed their mouths shut.**

**A satisfied smile graced Morty's lips.**

**He crossed his arms over his lean chest, "I will ask again: What seems to be the problem?"**

**As they opened their mouths to speak, Morty immediately put a hand out, "Ah. Not so fast."**

**He looked at the cocoa haired girl, "We'll start with Lyra."  
"Lyra, could you kindly tell me what's bothering you?"**

**Ethan let out a snort, "Not fair! Just because she's your girlfriend!"**

**Lyra blushed and let out a scoff, while Morty growled and gave the younger man a threatening look.**

**Clearing his throat, he looked at his lover, "Well?"**

**She raised her chin up and let out a snobby huff, "Ethan's being an ass. Won't let me study in my only free time!"**

**Morty sweat-dropped, nodded, "I see."**

**He looked at an appalled Ethan, whom scoffed and crossed his arms, "Ethan, please enlighten us."**

"**Correction, bookwarm, Ethan's bored. B-O-A-R-D!"**

"**Like your face?" She scoffed and arched an eyebrow.**

"**Honestly, you are acting like such a bitch!"**

**Morty massaged his forehead as the pair continued to quarrel.**

"**Arceus please grant me the strength not to murder myself..- WOULD THE TWO OF YOU JUST BE QUIET?" The lavender eyed Gym Leader was forced to raise his voice.**

**They quieted down and stared at him.**

"**Lyra! Please come see me! And you, stay put! Gengar, stay with him!" At that, the now agitated blonde left the room, all the way downstairs.**

**The pair of best friends scoffed and avoided eye contact with each other.**

**Lyra, in a sleeveless baby pink sundress (that ran down to slightly below her knees), stuffed her feet into a pair of white sneakers and rushed out of the room.**

**She ran downstairs and called out, "Morty?"**

**He said, "Let's take a walk." She inhaled and turned around- bumping into him.**

**The 19 year old hid a smile and placed a hand on her bare shoulder to steady her.**

**She blushed and faced below, her hands reaching to fondle her long brown hair (that ran down to the small of her back).**

**She simply nodded and allowed him to take her hand and walk her out the house.**

**They walked around the small town of Newbark, where Morty decided to open up a conversation, "How long will your mother be gone?"**

**A scoff escaped the young woman's lips, "Another month, maybe two, give or take."**

**For a moment, Morty felt sympathetic, but then hid it away by smirking softly, "Oh? Which means a lot of quality time for us~"**

**She blushed and looked away.**

**He stopped and looked down at her shorter frame.**

**His hand reached for her face, and he pulled her chin up for her to face him, "I could stay the night again if you want, or..." He leaned in, "I could kidnap you to Ecruteak for the next couple of months~ Bet you'd like that, won't you?"**

**A tidal wave of pink spread across her face and she whirled around- folding locks of hair behind her ears.**

**He grinned softly and tilted his head, "Lyra.."**

**She laughed.**

"**How I adore the sound of that...~" He said quietly- placing a hand on his chest.**

**She turned back around- her blush lessening. **

**Lyra grinned, "I'd _love_ that, Morty!"**

**He widened his eyes and grabbed her by her forearms, "Then let's depart! Just the two of us! I can even have Gengar teleport us there!"**

**She arched an eyebrow and smirked, "Just like how you have him teleport you into my room all the time?"**

**He blushed.**

**She chuckled and placed her hands over his- gently removing his grip of her, "Anyway," She started.**

"**I can't go. Well, not until I've got it all figured out."**

**Morty arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"  
"Figured what out?"**

**Lyra placed a finger on her chin and looked deep in thought.**

"**Lyra?" Morty called after her.**

**She formed a small 'o' with her lips and stared into the distance, "Morty," She started.**

"**Did you know Feraligatrs have hand prints that identify them?"**

**As he parted his lips to speak, she went on, "Those hand prints are unique among each specie of Feraligatr. Its just like how humans have fingerprints to identify them."**

"**I do not get where you are going with this.." He smiled- a hand on the side of his forehead.**

**She looked up at him and forced a smile, "Papa- er, I mean, _dad_ had a Feraligatr."**

**Morty furrowed his eyebrows sadly, "Lyra..."**

**She turned around and faced downward- smiling warmly, "Big...and blue...sword-sharp claws and fangs... Its name was Tatsuya, the first Pokemon I have ever befriended.  
The last I saw it was when..." She stopped, her smile fading, and she slowly repeated, "...when..." But she never allowed herself to finish.**

**The Ecruteak Gym Leader poured his lavender eyes over her slowly and placed his hand on her head- gently running his fingers over her hair.**

"**Were you trying to identify your father's- Tatsuya's hand prints so you could check the PC's records for its whereabouts?" He asked.**

**To her surprise, that was exactly what she had thought out.**

**She looked up at him, wide-eyed.**

**She swallowed, "Yes." She breathed.**

"**Yes?" He repeated.**

"**But...I can't." She sobbed- throwing herself against him.**

**Morty dropped his eyelids halfway and placed a hand at the back of her head.**

**Tears clung at the corners of her thick eyelashes, "I keep trying to convince myself that even though papa's d-de..gone, Tatsuya could still be alive but that's impossible! Ta...Tatsuya never went anywhere without papa, so..." She sniffled and pressed her trembling lips tight.**

"**Lyra..." Morty kissed her head in an appeasing manner.**

"**Is that why you've been agitated with Ethan? Or rather, everyone, to be exact?"**

"**I can't even find a single picture... Not a single photo papa! Its like...its like he never existed.."**

**Morty pulled away and cupped her lovely face, "Shh." He reassured- wiping her tears with his thumbs.**

**She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows, "I was just trying to get in touch with papa..."  
She faced her shoes, "But there's literally...nothing in this house that I-"**

"**This is where I'll stop you, Lyra." Morty interrupted.**

**She looked at him and parted her lips.**

"**You needn't a materialistic sentiment to remember him by." He said.**

"**Morty..." She drew her eyebrows together.**

"**Because, Lyra, you have him here." He pressed the pads of his fingers on his heart to emphasize his point. **

**Lyra looked down and placed a hand on her chest, blinking slowly.**

**He cupped her face and interlocked his eyes with her's, "I have perpetual faith that you'll find him."**

**Smiling sadly, she nodded slowly before snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him to a hug, "Morty... Thank you."**

**He closed his eyes and hugged her back- inhaling her scent, "I've wish nothing more than your happiness."**

**She pulled away and stood on her toes- planting a kiss on his lips.**

XxXxXxXxXx

**When they were back inside the room, Ethan was already asleep on the floor by a stack of books and Lyra's own lingerie in his hands.**

**Morty and Lyra's faces fell.**

"**The...hell?" Morty knotted his eyebrows in an agitated manner.**

"**My...panties...oh, Arceus.. I can't believe I even thought about apologizing to him!" Lyra went to kick him before Morty put a hand out- "Allow me."**

**The next thing that happened was, well...**

**Ethan pressed a frozen bag of peas against his bruised cheekbone and let out a growl, "I genuinely despise you two."**

"**Oh, shush, you love me~" Lyra purred as she patted him in the head. **

**Ethan blushed and let out a scoff.**

**From the bathroom, Morty called, "Oh, Lyyyraaa~ The bubble bath is getting cooler~"**

**She blushed a deep red.**

**Ethan gave an unimpressed look- sweat-dropping, "Bubble bath?"**

"**It...was Morty's idea."**

"**Right. Well you can count. me. out." **

_And the voices grew distant..._

"**Just don't wreck any of my mom's fancy teacups, okay?"**

"**Lyre. You know those tea cups of yer mom's creep me out!"**

_And distant..._

"**I'm just saying..."**

"**Growing extremely bored here, Lyra~"**

**She blushed, "Coming!"**

_And distant..._

To the point of groggily opening her eyes to meet her ill reality.

White.

It was everywhere.

_Have I grew blind?_ She thought.

Footsteps echoed from the distance.

Lyra shot her eyes open as the all too familiar figure in black with a'striking red hair approached her.

"Silver!"

He smiled and offered a hand out, "Let's go."

She furrowed her eyebrows and forced a smile.

Her hand reluctantly went to take his, but she paused.

Silver looked at her and arched an eyebrow, "I...I can't."

His silvery eyes looked at her questionably, awaiting an explanation.

She suddenly felt another figure's presence behind her.

Turning around, she found a mysterious, yet built figure of a shadowed man.

His hands were stuffed in his coat's pockets.

He shoulder-length black hair.

And by him, stood an overly large Feraligatr.

He looked at her over his shoulder and smiled.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she smiled unbelievably, "P-Papa?"

She looked back at Silver, "I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

As she turned to run towards the shadowed man, a firm hand gripped her wrist, "Wait!" He hissed.

"Dad!" She called out- throwing a hand out.

"Let go!" She struggled out of Silver's grasp.

"Its a trap!" Silver yelled out.

She then started to run before she watched her world crumble in blackness, "N-No! Papa..Nnh..."

She grabbed hold of her arms before opening her eyes to find that her right arm was missing, and was bleeding miserably.

Lyra gasped and shot her eyes open, "My arm!"

Looking ahead, she found Proton snickering at her whilst holding a bayonet coated in blood.

A sweat dripped at the corner of her forehead as she widened her eyes and took several steps backwards.

He licked the blood off the bayonet, "Tasty~" He purred, advancing towards her in blinding speed.

She shut her eyes and screamed, **"No!"**

**"Commander!"**

She gripped her eyes shut.

**"Commander!"**

She heaved her chest.

**"Lyra! Lyra, wake up!"** A hand pressed her cheek.

Shooting her eyes open, her eyebrows immediately knotted as she grabbed the source of the voice by his collar and brought her fist towards his face.

Only seconds later, to find out it belonged to Rei, a Vaux member.

He stared at her in horror before she shot her eyes open and released him- throwing her head back against the pillow and breathing quickly.

The silver haired boy let relief wash over him at the fact that she woke up, yet he couldn't stop his heart from beating rapidly, "You're awake." He pointed out the obvious.

Her eyes slowly averted from the white ceiling, all the way to his face.

She didn't say anything.

Her lips were parted and her chest was heaving.

Her insignia was pulsating and a'glowed in bright blue.

His insignia did the same, and he was beginning to feel confused as he ran his fingers over his, "L-Lyra..."

Rei looked at her and noticed a line of fresh blood dripping at the corner of her mouth.

Swallowing, he furrowed his eyebrows and stood up.

He quickly walked towards the patient room's bathroom and dampened a towel with water.

A dry and frustrated tear dampened the corner of his eye, "I cannot express how relieved I am you're awake."

He got out and knelt down besides her, placing a hand at the back of her head slowly to pull her head up.

He forced a smile as he cleaned the corner of her mouth.

She felt weak in his hands, and he literally felt heartbroken and shattered from the inside.

Her breaths were audible, and her cocoa eyes stared at his irritably.

Had she had the energy, she would have pushed him off of her.

Snapped at him for touching her and nursing her.

"Now," He parted away from her and smiled sadly, "You need to eat."

Her stomach growled, and he chuckled.

"Its a good thing I have plenty of those~" Lyra looked at him to notice him holding a handful of Rage Bars.

"I hate hospital food..." She weakly exclaimed.

Rei sniffled and nodded excitedly- happy to see her attitude returning.

"I know, Commander. I know." He responded lowly- unwrapping the candy bar for her.

* * *

Giovanni walked by his friend then stopped as they stood at an obscured spot across from the bar.

The mysterious man, Hideo Takeda, nodded his head at the redheaded 18 year old slouched on the grounds outside the bar.

The Rocket boss shot his eyes open, and his lips parted, "Silver!" As he walked to approach his son, Hideo put a hand out as the teenager stirred a bit, then moved to stand.

Silver was heavily drunk, yet extremely sad.

Giovanni- his father, could see it in the boy.

The Rocket boss furrowed his eyebrows as the redhead slowly held on to the bar's exteriors to help him stand.

Hideo's eyes averted towards Giovanni, whose usually cold eyes were now drunk in sorrow and guilt.

"My, how he've grown..." He said lowly- his eyelids dropping halfway.

His black haired friend merely dropped his eyelids and nodded.

Silver managed to stand and (albeit with difficulty) walk towards a near bench and seat himself.

He threw his head back and inhaled the damp air- closing his eyes and wishing how he preferred another scent.

The two men turned to leave before they heard him breath out the word,

"_Lavender..."_

* * *

Thank you.

(**PS.** New set of artwork coming up soon~)

**REVIEW~ **


End file.
